Necesse
by Koizumi Risa
Summary: Neste mundo não existe coincidências, há apenas o inevitável. O relacionamento de Sakura e Sasuke foi, irrevogavelmente, inevitável. As coisas não vem do nada, todavia. Para qualquer sentimento se manifestar a natureza sempre irá reagir - nem sempre de forma boa - para alcançar o desejado.
1. I - Prólogo

Sakura acordou pensando em como seu dia iria ser estressante e entediante. Tinha suas dúvidas de onde saia as forças que tinha para levantar-se de sua confortável cama dossel com seu colchão extremamente macio e convidativo e ir para o colégio. Não que fosse uma garota que sofria bullying, apenas não era muito notada pelas pessoas de sua sala por ser amiga de Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto mais incômodo do mundo, de acordo com seus colegas de classe – e isso fazia eles manterem uma bela distância da moça dos cabelos pintados de rosa e acharem que ela era uma pessoa incômoda e estranha como o loiro. A menina não se importava das pessoas manterem distância dela, afinal, escola é para estudar e não fazer amizades, mesmo que tivesse Naruto e Ino como seus amigos. Yamanaka Ino era a melhor amiga de Haruno Sakura, entretanto as duas não andavam e nem conversavam na escola, por Sakura andar com Naruto. Motivo? Isso a faria a "ilustríssima" Yamanaka perder parte da sua popularidade, que era tudo para a loira dos olhos azuis. Sakura achava a razão completamente estúpida e fútil, mas jamais comentara nada com Ino para evitar de discutir com a sua amiga.

Levantou de sua cama com uma carranca no rosto e arrastou-se até o banheiro para tomar um banho e fazer sua higiene matinal. Sakura vestiu seu uniforme sem nenhuma vontade e colocou seus óculos de grau – diferente de noventa e nove por cento da população feminina, Haruno não dava a mínima em ser quatro olhos. Foi até a escola caminhando por estar consideravelmente adiantada, e quando chegou nos portões da escola, encontra Ino com suas amigas lindas e populares. Sakura quando olhou para Ino deu uma piscadela cúmplice, que foi recebida por um sorriso junto de outra piscadela.

— SAKURA-CHAN! — ouvia-se o berro de Naruto em quase qualquer lugar da escola, quando o mesmo cumprimentara a rosada com um abraço apertado.

Sakura, mesmo que isso acontecesse todo o santo dia, assustara com a aproximação de Naruto, que praticamente pula em cima dela e berra como se a menina fosse surda ou algo parecido. Ela massageia as têmporas pensando em como era sortuda por não ter problemas com enxaqueca – ou possivelmente já teria se suicidado por ser torturada diariamente com os gritos exagerados de seu amigo – enquanto abre um sorriso mesclado com raiva e felicidade.

— Bom dia Naruto. — respondeu Haruno para o loiro, desistindo de gritar com ele – sabia muito bem que não faria diferença alguma, então decidiu poupar sua voz. — Vamos logo entrar na sala de aula, já está quase na hora. — puxou Naruto apressadamente em direção a sala para não atrasar-se.

Naruto jamais importara em chegar atrasado, – inclusive ele amava perder parte da aula – mas Sakura era uma garota certinha demais para deixar que seu amigo vagabundeasse ao redor do colégio. Com um resmungo, Naruto deixara ser arrastado pela amiga, para não provocar uma briga desnecessária com a menina, afinal, conhecia bastante o gênio de Haruno Sakura.

— Vem sentar no fundão comigo, Sakura-chan! — exclamou Naruto animado, esquecendo-se de que estava emburrado por não poder matar o primeiro horário.

Sakura olhou para Naruto com o cenho franzido. O seu amigo sabia muito bem que ela jamais gostara de sentar-se na parte de trás da classe, uma vez que era uma aluna aplicada e esforçada.

— Nem a pau! — resmunga a rosada. — O fundo da sala me prejudica a estudar, você sabe disso muito bem, Naruto.

— Ora, vamos Sakura-chan! — tentou convencer a menina. — Nada nessa sala pode atrapalhar o seu estudo, nunca vi pessoa mais esforçada e centrada que nem você! — Sakura sorriu com o comentário de Naruto, mesmo que soubesse que ela fazia isso apenas para convencê-la. — Eu prometo não conversar a aula toda-ttebayo!

— Está bem, vamos logo. — fala contrariada.

Haruno bufa enquanto fora em direção ao fundo da sala. Naruto era ótimo em convencê-la e isso a deixava estressada. Não gostava de forma alguma ser manipulada por outras pessoas, tendo consciência ou não disso.

A maior parte dos horários haviam passado até rápido levando em consideração de que era um inferno para Sakura. Naruto, obviamente, não havia calado a boca muitas vezes, mas calou-se o suficiente para que a rosada pegasse o essencial da matéria de todas as aulas que haviam tido no dia. No último horário, Hatake Kakashi, o professor de Literatura – que Sakura achava bastante estranho por ficar lendo um livro laranja que suspeitava ser erótico – chegara atrasado.

— Bom dia turma. — cumprimentou os alunos. — Desculpem o atraso. Sabem como é, me perdi pelo caminho da vida. — a maioria dos alunos bufam com a resposta do professor.

Era mais do que óbvio de que isto tratava-se de uma mentira descarada, embora ninguém – exceto Naruto – confrontasse o professor por isso. Suspeitando do ataque de pelancas de Naruto, a Haruno encarou o loiro o fuzilando com os olhos, como se tentasse dizer para não atrapalhar a aula mais do que havia feito. É claro que o Uzumaki não havia entendido o recado.

— Que saco, Kakashi-sensei! — reclamou Naruto sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha. — Todo mundo sabe que isso é uma mentira, que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Não pode simplesmente dizer que é um preguiçoso que decidiu ler o livro pervertido escrito pelo meu padrinho em vez de fazer o seu trabalho?! — todos da sala olharam chocados para o loiro.

Sakura revirou os olhos ao perceber o comportamento dos colegas de classe. Ouviu muitos xingando o Uzumaki por ser uma pessoa extremamente inconveniente, barulhento e chato, – mesmo que nesse caso ele estivesse certo – e outros apenas reviravam os olhos em desaprovação ou balançavam a cabeça como se não acreditassem realmente no que havia sido dito para o professor de Literatura, Hatake Kakashi. A essa altura já deveriam ter percebido que Naruto SEMPRE ia fazer esse tipo de coisa, não interessa com quem, quando e onde. A rosada não estava realmente preocupada com o ocorrido, até porque Kakashi era um conhecido do padrinho de Naruto e os dois eram meio amigos por isso. O professor olhou para Naruto com um sorriso maldoso, e fez com que Haruno engolisse seco ao pensar no castigo que poderia dar ao seu amigo.

— Oh, Naruto? Você disse alguma coisa? Estava muito preocupado em olhar a formiga andando na minha mesa. — o tom de voz do professor sai falsamente inocente deixando o loiro vermelho de raiva, e antes que ele falasse mais alguma besteira, Sakura o impede jogando uma caneta no menino.

Vários alunos da classe olharam para o menino e começaram a rir dele, fazendo comentários maldosos e desnecessários sobre a impetulância do mesmo e de como fora bem feito a brincadeira que Kakashi havia feito. É claro que nenhum desses realmente havia dito algo alto o suficiente para o loiro perceber, afinal, sabiam muito bem que Uzumaki Naruto era um aluno barraqueiro e que não tinha nenhum tipo de frescura quando tratava-se de brigar, mesmo que houvesse um professor perto ou até mesmo o diretor Sarutobi. Haruno ouviu Naruto começando a querer dizer algo desagradável pela sua expressão de fúria e suas mãos tamborilando rapidamente a mesa e decidiu por isso dar um basta.

— Calado! — sussurrou Sakura próximo a Naruto. — Vai saber se ele decide descontar em todo mundo da sala... — o professor Hatake podia ser muito maldoso e imprevisível quando estava a fim e a menina é que não queria ser punida por algo que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver.

— Bom, já que Naruto não quer mais dizer nada... — Kakashi andou até o quadro e escreveu algo no quadro. — Vamos iniciar a aula! E adivinha? Trabalho em grupo valendo vinte pontos para o final do mês! — exclamou o professor extremamente animado dando para ver o sorriso de vitória por baixo da estranha máscara que ele sempre usou.

Vários tipos de reclamações eram ouvidas na sala, mas o professor dos cabelos cinzas não deu muita importância para isso e começou a explicar como o trabalho deveria ser feito e sobre o que cada grupo iria falar de forma detalhada para que nenhuma pessoa tenha dúvidas. Sakura observara Naruto abaixar a cabeça entediado, e embora a mesma achasse completamente inaceitável a sua falta de interesse em algo que valia pontos, não falou nada por estar completamente concentrada nas palavras do seu sensei e anotou meticulosamente qualquer dica ou restrição para o trabalho, para conseguir uma nota boa.

— Hoje estou sentindo-me completamente bonzinho com vocês, meus queridos alunos... — Sakura, ao ouvir isso, revirou os olhos pensando em como ele não fora nada bondoso em dar um trabalho tão grande para se fazer em duas semanas. — Vou deixar que vocês escolham o próprio grupo. — Naruto quase fez um gritinho de vitória ao ouvir isso, uma vez que escolhendo faria apenas com Sakura e ela não ficaria o enchendo o saco que não tinha para fazer coisas que não sabia. — Podem começar a escolher... São quatro pessoas em cada grupo. — dito isso, o sensei sentou-se na sua cadeira e abriu o livro laranja.

Sakura levantou-se da sua mesa assim que deu uma olhada para o seu amigo, como se estivesse confirmando que os dois fariam o trabalho juntos. A menina não achava que o loiro fosse uma boa pessoa para contribuir no trabalho, mas era o seu amigo e ela também gostava de passar um tempo a mais com o loiro, mesmo que o menino a irritasse constantemente.

— Uhm, Kakashi-sensei? — indagou Sakura com a voz mais doce que conseguiria. — Será que eu e o Naruto poderíamos fazer apenas em dupla? — a rosada olhou o professor com uma expressão suplicante e observou o mesmo olhá-la com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Tudo bem, sei que vocês dois não são chegados nos outros colegas. — o sensei disse após ponderar o assunto. — Mas vou avisando que amanhã virá um aluno novo na classe e ele terá que estar no seu grupo também.

Sakura não havia gostado do combinado feito por Kakashi. Não queria mesmo outra pessoa no grupo-dupla, mas não falou nada por medo dele impor outro grupo pior, como colocando pessoas insuportáveis da sala, como Kaname, a garota que era carne e unha de Ino na escola.

— Hai! Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei! — dito isso, a menina voltou ao seu lugar imediatamente.

— E ai, o velhote deixou? — cochichou Naruto para a sua única amiga da escola, que fez uma careta de desaprovação pelo apelido dado ao professor.

— Sim, sim. Mas parece que amanhã vem um novato e ele vai fazer com a gente. — bufou a menina em desgosto.

O semblante de Naruto mudou na mesma hora, que estava com uma expressão de tédio, para um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sakura olhou para o amigo sentindo-se meio confusa pela estranha reação do loiro Uzumaki, mas optou por não perguntar nada mais, entretida em bolar mentalmente parte do trabalho. Tinha duas semanas e iria fazer o trabalho completamente sozinha, portanto precisaria de muito esforço e foco...

— Hee, parece que o Teme vai ficar na minha sala então! Aquele bastardo disse que ia implorar ao diretor para não o colocar na mesma classe que eu, aquele cretino! — resmungou Naruto com um sorriso no rosto, deixando a sua amiga ainda mais confusa com a sua revelação e a tirando de seus devaneios nem um pouco nerd sobre a formulação do trabalho de Literatura para o final do mês. — É um amigo meu que vai entrar na sala, Sakura-chan! Você não precisa se preocupar! Aquele idiota vai te ajudar mais que eu no trabalho. — Naruto tratou-se de informar Sakura, mas a menina não pareceu muito convencida com a fala de Naruto.

Se fosse realmente amigo do loiro, Haruno tinha mais do que certeza de que ele seria outro menino barulhento e completamente sem compromisso com o trabalho e com a escola e ela massageia a têmpora com o dedo polegar apenas por imaginar a situação em que ela poderia ter no dia seguinte. Mal sabia a rosada que iria se enganar sobre isso e acabaria conhecendo o melhor amigo de Naruto, que tinha a personalidade completamente oposta em relação à do loiro.


	2. II - Uchiha Sasuke

No dia seguinte em que o professor Kakashi passou o trabalho para a turma, Sakura chegou na escola – adiantada, como sempre o fez – e sentou-se em uma mesa na frente para poder concentrar-se melhor na sala sem ouvir toda hora conversas fiadas de Naruto, que provavelmente iria dar um jeito de conversar com a menina mesmo sentando-se longe. Naruto, quando chegou, olhou para o lugar que a Haruno sentou-se e fez uma careta para ela, que apenas riu da reação do amigo, dando de ombros.

Passando-se cerca de dez minutos que a aula supostamente deveria ter começado, o sensei de Literatura finalmente apareceu juntamente com o novato que Naruto disse ser seu amigo. Todos olharam atentamente para o menino de estatura alta que era bastante branco dos cabelos negros arrepiados com um olho cor de ônix que dava a impressão de ser impenetrável. Ouviram vários cochichos na sala, especulando-se quem seria o tal menino, até que o professor decide falar para a turma.

— Bom dia turma. Hoje teremos um aluno novo na nossa sala. — explicou o professor e alguns alunos começaram a conversar novamente, uma vez que não era normal um aluno entrar na escola depois de quatro meses de início das aulas. — Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, deem as boas vindas para o seu novo colega.

— Uchiha?! — várias pessoas se perguntavam daquele sobrenome que aparentemente era muito conhecido, mas Sakura não soube dizer se realmente sabia algo sobre o tal sobrenome que todos comentavam.

Após todos os alunos ter dado as boas vindas para o rapaz que continuava com uma expressão indecifrável e neutra, o professor pede educadamente para o menino sentar-se em alguma cadeira livre da sala. A rosada esperou que o moreno fosse sentar-se ao lado ou perto de Naruto, mas o mesmo fora sentar na sua diagonal, na segunda cadeira da fileira do meio. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha um pouco surpresa pelo menino não sentar no fundão e olhou discretamente para Naruto, que apenas revirou os olhos ao ver o lugar que o tal Uchiha Sasuke havia se sentado.

— Bom, vocês podem começar a fazer o trabalho agora. — o professor disse e imediatamente ouviu-se o barulho de várias mesas arrastando-se entre a classe.

Sakura não mexeu sua carteira, apenas foi até o fundo onde Naruto sentava-se – bastante isolado dos outros alunos – e pegou uma cadeira de lá e colocou em frente a carteira de Naruto, que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha para a sua amiga. O moreno novato fez o mesmo, foi até o loiro pegando uma carteira que não fora utilizada por nenhum aluno da sala de aula.

— Sensei! — chamou Kaname, a nojentinha da sala – e a menina que Sakura mais odiasse na escola, uma vez que a menina era um dos maiores motivos de Yamanaka Ino não conversar com ela na sala. — O Sasuke-san poderia fazer com o meu grupo? — indagou ao professor de cabelos acinzentados, que apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Já foi decidido que ele será do grupo da Sakura e do Naruto, uma vez que os dois iriam fazer apenas em dupla. — sua voz foi firme sem dar nenhum tipo de brechas para a menina suplicar a troca de grupo do novato.

Kaname alisou seus cabelos alaranjados com insatisfação e fuzilou Sakura e Naruto com os olhos, como se a culpa fosse dos dois colegas de classe. A rosada revira os olhos com a atitude infantil da menina e olha para Naruto de cenho franzido que bufa, olhando para o seu amigo que nem havia prestado atenção na menina que havia pedido para que o mesmo fosse do seu grupo. Para o Uchiha mais novo não tinha nenhum motivo palpável para a garota querer a sua presença, uma vez que nem se conheciam, a não ser que houvesse reconhecido o seu sobrenome pela empresa do pai.

— Francamente… — comentou Sakura com uma carranca. — Que menina mais idiota.

— Argh, Teme, você mal chega na escola e já fica chamando a atenção daquelas meninas populares! — reclamou o loiro olhando para o moreno, que fechou a cara depois de ouvir Naruto. — Mas enfim, a menina de cabelo rosa que tá com a gente no grupo é a única gente boa daqui-ttebayo! — exclamou e Sakura abre um pequeno sorriso para o loiro que retribuiu com um sorriso ainda maior. — Ela é a Haruno Sakura-chan!

— Prazer, Sasuke-kun. — disse a menina que olhou para o moreno com cautela enquanto observa seu comportamento para ver se o menino iria ajudá-la a completar o trabalho ou seria como o seu amigo loiro Uzumaki Naruto.

— Aa.* — ele disse olhando para a rosada por poucos segundos.

— Sensei, eu quero ir no banheiro mijar! — Naruto exclamou, sempre muito educado.

Os alunos reviram os olhos com a atitude do menino, que por sua vez não deu a mínima para a consequência de sua reação, e o professor apenas assente com a cabeça, fazendo com que o menino saísse da sala o mais rápido possível. Naruto com certeza não iria sair da sala apenas para ir ao banheiro, o garoto iria parar e matar parte da aula conversando com o zelador, como sempre fazia. Sakura bufou quando o loiro saiu da sala e olhou cautelosamente para Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun, o quanto exatamente você vai me ajudar a fazer esse trabalho? — indagou a Haruno que fez com que o Uchiha arqueasse a sobrancelha.

— Nossa, mas vocês já planejaram tudo do trabalho dattebayo! Nem sobrou nada para mim… — comentou Naruto quando voltou do "banheiro".

— Como se você fosse nos ajudar de qualquer forma, Dobe. — rebateu Sasuke, que fez Sakura segurar a risada, olhando Naruto com um sorriso divertido.

— Seu bastardo! Saiba que eu ajudo muito a Sakura-chan a fazer os trabalhos! — exclama olhando de forma cúmplice para a rosada, que deu uma risada em resposta.

— Claro, se imprimir o trabalho e atrapalhar-se na hora de apresentar é uma ajuda… — disse a garota de forma irônica, que fez com que o moreno desse um sorriso debochado em direção a Naruto.

O loiro resmungou coisas inaudíveis em resposta, porém Sakura e Sasuke o ignoram continuando a iniciar o trabalho. A menina ficou bastante surpresa com a seriedade do moreno a ajudá-la, uma vez que era amigo do irresponsável número um Uzumaki Naruto, mas não disse nada nem ao loiro, nem ao Sasuke.

Com o final do primeiro horário, Sakura e Sasuke voltaram calmamente até os seus respectivos lugares, deixando Naruto sozinho no fundo da sala. O segundo horário fora aula do professor de artes Deidara, que explicava apaixonadamente para os alunos porque a arte poderia ser considerada como uma explosão. Embora não fosse algo que iria cair na aula, Sakura prestara atenção em tudo o que o professor falava, de vez enquanto observando as tentativas frustradas das meninas querendo aproximar-se de Sasuke.

— Prazer, Sasuke-kun! — dizia uma, que era respondida por um simples "Hn".

— Seu cabelo é muito legal! O que você faz nele?! — perguntava outra, deixando o moreno com uma carranca.

— Uchiha-sama, você tem namorada? — uma das mais ousadas perguntara ao menino, que respirou fundo tentando não zangar-se o suficiente para gritar no meio da sala, fazendo com que Sakura segurasse a risada e Naruto revirasse os olhos no fundo da sala, não entendendo o motivo do menino ser tão popular em tão pouco tempo.

— Qual será o problema dessas meninas que não conseguem segurar o fogo no rabo quando veem um menino bonito?! — pensou alto Sakura.

De certo que a menina reparou na beleza exótica de Uchiha Sasuke, que era uma beleza rara na humilde opinião dela. O menino usava um corte de cabelo provavelmente único e seus olhos pareciam analisar completamente a pessoa em poucos minutos, como se estivesse olhando na alma da pessoa, o que de certa forma era algo admirável e um pouco assustador.

— Sasuke-sama, você não precisa lanchar com essas pessoas. — falou Kaname com um sorriso zombeteiro em direção a Sakura e Naruto. — Tem espaço para você na nossa mesa. — indicou a mesa dos populares no refeitório.

Sasuke não se deu o trabalho de responder a ruiva, apenas franziu o cenho como se estivesse bastante irritado com a insinuação da garota que aparecera sem ser chamada por ninguém na mesa. O loiro e a rosada olharam indignados para a garota dos cabelos alaranjados, afinal foram ofendidos na cara de pau sem nem ao menos terem feito nada para merecerem algo do tipo. Sakura morde a bochecha para que não fale nada que se arrependa no futuro – poderia ficar em apuros caso brigasse com uma menina tão indecente e popular ou talvez Ino ficasse com raiva dela por caçar briga com uma de suas amigas – e virou os olhos para a sua coxinha pousada no seu prato em cima da mesa em que estava lanchando com Sasuke e Naruto.

— Ei! O que eu te fiz para ser ofendido assim?! — indagou Naruto para a menina, que apenas o olhou com nojo em resposta.

— Não dirigi a minha fala até você, Uzumaki. — rebateu a menina com nojo e praticamente cuspiu ao dizer o sobrenome do loiro. — Estou conversando com o Sasuke-sama. — abriu um sorriso para o moreno, que nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para a ruiva, a deixando bastante decepcionada.

— E se ele quisesse te responder ou sentar-se com vocês, certamente iria até a sua mesa. Agora pode parar de nos importunar?! — disse Sakura de forma ríspida, fazendo com que Kaname a olhasse no fundo dos olhos com ódio.

— Cuidado com o jeito que dirige-se a mim, Haruno-testa. Você também poderia ter mais algum amiguinho nerd caso não andasse com essa aberração loira ou retirasse essa tatuagem ridícula de losângulo na testa gigante. — falou com ódio e saiu pisando duro, andando até a sua mesa, deixando uma rosada bastante chateada com a afirmação.

— Ei, Sasuke-teme! Vê se abre a boca para xingar essas meninas enjoadas que vem encher o saco que a gente não tem. — resmungou o loiro com a boca cheia de pastel de queijo.

— Tsc, isso é uma perda de tempo, Usuratonkachi*. — respondeu Sasuke ainda irritado com a presença da ruiva que havia os irritado. — Apenas as ignore.

Sakura concordava com ambos, de certa forma. Realmente não valia a pena falar nada com esse tipo de pessoa, mesmo que ela tivesse falado minutos atrás por ter ficado nervosa com o fato de ter sido ofendida de graça. Mas calar-se e deixar a menina falar coisas inconvenientes era extremamente incômodo também, de certa forma, ela sentiria-se mal, porque não gostava de levar desaforo para a casa.

— De qualquer forma, o que diabos essas meninas veem numa bosta azeda como você, Teme?! — praticamente gritou o loiro apontando o dedo indicador para o seu amigo, que revira os olhos.

— Humpf. — resmungou Sasuke com uma carranca no rosto, pensando na menina incômoda que acabara de falar com ele. — Não é a mim que elas visam. — disse o moreno, e o desgosto na sua voz era visível.

— Por favor, Sakura-chan… — implorou Naruto na porta da escola depois que Sasuke fora embora. — Diga que você não ficou encantada com o Sasuke-teme como aquelas meninas chatas da nossa sala!

Sakura olhava para Naruto com um sorriso divertido, vendo onde o menino queria chegar. Estaria ele com ciúmes da atenção que Sasuke havia tido em apenas um dia? Afinal, o loiro vivia gritando e brigando na escola, e mesmo assim nunca tinha a atenção que o moreno teve, e a pouca atenção que era dirigida ao Uzumaki seria para chamar a sua atenção de forma desaprovadora e não com interesse e ânimo como tinham feito com o seu amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

— Que ele é bonito, eu não posso negar. — admitiu Sakura abrindo um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, fazendo com que as suas bochechas fiquem vermelhas, e Naruto revirou os olhos insatisfeito pela resposta de sua única amiga menina da escola, exceto talvez por sua irmã gêmea Naruko – que não estudava na mesma sala que o loiro por não ter repetido nenhuma vez nenhum ano, como Naruto havia feito a alguns anos atrás. — Mas não consigo ficar encantada com um menino que eu mal conheço, não sou esse tipo de pessoa. — disse mais para confortar o loiro, que já estava nessa altura do campeonato puto da vida.

 _Aa = Sim._

 _Usuratonkachi = O jeito que o Sasuke chama o Naruto quando eles ainda eram do mesmo time, caso ninguém se lembre. Significa martelinho, mas dizem que tem um significado pejorativo de inútil._


	3. III - Fogo da juventude

— Argh, por que diabos temos que ter educação física logo no primeiro horário?! — reclamou Sakura com uma expressão azeda.

Naruto apenas riu da reclamação de sua amiga que realmente não tinha um equilíbrio e mira melhor do que uma formiga, na sua humilde e exagerada opinião. Sasuke não disse nada sobre a reclamação da rosada, uma vez que parecia mais que a pergunta fora dirigida ao Uzumaki, embora ele mesmo concordasse com Sakura: educação física era, de fato, uma aula incômoda, mesmo que ele tivesse facilidade em qualquer tipo de esporte. Contudo, não conseguia gostar de algo que lembrava-o de sua infância, quando seu pai acreditava de que ele tinha que ser tão bom quanto seu irmão Uchiha Itachi em praticamente tudo.

— Sério, olha a cara desse professor! — resmungou a rosada novamente, fazendo com que os dois garotos ao seu redor olhassem para o professor.

Uma peça extremamente peculiar e rara era uma definição perfeita para Maito Gai. O professor usava uma roupa extremamente colada e verde, com um colete, que parecia uma peça de acampamento, também verde por cima da roupa bizarra que tinha uma faixa vermelha em sua cintura. Como se não bastasse a roupa, o professor tinha uma sobrancelha extremamente grossa e um corte de cabelo que mais parecia uma tigela. Sasuke franziu o cenho ao observar o professor, estranhando o seu estilo, e Naruto segurou a risada ao ver a expressão do amigo.

— Bom dia Gai-sensei! — gritou Naruto fingindo uma animação exagerada, que fora aceita de bom grado pelo estranho professor.

— BOM DIA NARUTO! — praticamente berrou Gai com um entusiasmo que era praticamente palpável. — Todos estão prontos para o fogo da juventude nessa magnífica aula?! — exclamou para os alunos, que suspiravam ao ouvir o professor.

— OSSU! — gritou Rock Lee, o admirador nem um pouco secreto das atitudes do sensei de educação física.

— Isso mesmo, Lee! Continue assim! — exclamou o professor com aprovação enquanto fazia o sinal de beleza, ou nice pose, como ambos a chamavam.

Sasuke olhava a cena embabascado pela peculiaridade que chegava ao extremo ridículo do Gai-sensei e do seu colega de classe que parecia uma miniatura do sensei. O moreno olhou para Naruto, que estava rindo escandalosamente da cena e desviou o seu olhar para a menina dos cabelos rosas que bufava com toda a situação. Sakura, quando percebera que o Uchiha estava a fitando, ele olhou para ela com o cenho franzido, perguntando a garota mentalmente o que diabos estava acontecendo e a menina apenas deu o ombro, como se fosse algo que apenas lunáticos entenderiam, como Lee e Gai, e talvez Naruto, que observara tudo rindo, mas com uma certa compreensão em seu olhar.

— Certo, turma, hoje jogaremos QUEIMADA! — exclamou o professor com convicção enquanto tratou de pegar a bola, que já estava na quadra. — Façam uma fila e farei os times de forma tão sagaz como a juventude que desabrocha em todos vocês!

Sakura colocava a mão na testa como se estivesse cheia desse comportamento – e realmente estava, afinal, suportava esse tipo de atitude a uns bons dois anos – e andou sem vontade alguma até a fila que estava sendo formada pelos alunos. Naruto e Sasuke foram atrás da garota, o primeiro, diferente do moreno e da rosada, animado com a aula.

— Hehehe, essa aula vai ser boa. — comentou Naruto para seus dois amigos enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra como se estivesse arquitetando um plano malígno. — Vou meter a bola na cara desses mauricinhos bastardos! E em você também, Teme, se for do time adversário do meu! — exclamou Naruto com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

— Humpf! Veremos se vai conseguir sequer tentar jogar a bola em mim antes que eu te queime, Usuratonkachi. — Sasuke exibia seu sorriso de canto.

Sakura não pode deixar de notar o quão bonito era o sorriso do moreno e suas bochechas queimaram com o seu pensamento e a menina repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar observando tanto o menino que conhecera apenas a uma semana. Ela não seria mais uma das bobonas que apaixonara apenas com um rostinho bonito.

O professor dividia a turma, tentando balancear os dois times que estava sendo formado para que o jogo ficasse mais interessante e disputado. Naruto e Sasuke, como o loiro queria, ficaram em times separados. Haruno havia ficado no mesmo time que Naruto, para a satisfação do mesmo, que não estava gostando nada do fato da rosada ficar reparando na aparência do Uchiha.

Logo o jogo havia começado, e Naruto praticamente estava jogando sozinho no seu time, mesmo com a reclamações de alguns meninos que gostassem da aula, acertando as bolas na face dos garotos que ele não suportava e as vezes tentando acertar Sasuke sem obter sucesso.

— Esta vendo, Sakura-chan?! Estou chutando a bunda dqueles malditos! — exclamou o menino para a sua amiga que ficou ao lado do menino no jogo, como forma de se proteger.

— Francamente, não sei como você é tão bom nisso, Naruto. — ela comentou casualmente com um sorriso, deixando o loiro satisfeito com o elogio que recebera.

Sasuke pegou a bola no momento que Naruto estava se gabando, e ao chegar na parte mais próxima que poderia do lado do seu time, vê Sakura completamente distraida respondendo ao comentário convencido do loiro. Pensou por um milésimo de segundo aproveitar-se da falta de atenção da garota, mas desistiu no meio do caminho ao lembrar da menina reclamando da aula, provavelmente por não ter um reflexo ou condição física boa para jogar. Mirou então em Naruto, que conseguiu desviar de última hora, este fuzilando Sasuke com seus olhos ao perceber o que o moreno planejara para ele.

Sakura pegou a bola a estendeu para Naruto que nega apontando para o outro time e cuchichando algo no ouvido da rosada. A menina dá um sorriso maléfico e joga a boa em direção do outro time. Surpreendentemente para Sasuke, a bola chegou no campo do seu time com uma força extraordinária, mas com uma mira péssima, e percebeu que a menina não tinha um físico ruim, apenas não tinha uma coordenação motora boa para utilizar sua força a seu favor em jogos ou esportes.

Kaname pegou a bola que a rosada jogara com uma carranca extremamente grande em seu rosto ao perceber que o Uchiha estava prestando atenção demais para o seu gosto na garota testuda, e que ele poderia muito bem ter queimado a menina enjoada em vez de ter jogado a bola em Naruto. Com inveja da rosada ela jogou a bola contra a Haruno, mirando de forma perfeita, a acertando em cheio no seu rosto. A bola caiu no chão e Sakura colocou a mão em seu rosto, que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, sentindo uma forte dor e percebendo que a pancada havia feito seu óculos ficar torto.

— Acho melhor começar a usar lentes de contato... — pensou alto após sentar-se no meio da quadra quando percebera que estava tonta e havia perdido o pouco do equilíbrio que tinha.

O jogo parou no instante que a menina sentou no chão e o professor fora em direção a Haruno, juntamente com Naruto e Lee. Sasuke ao começar a ir na direção da rosada, sente seu pulso sendo segurado por alguém.

— Não precisa de ir lá até aquela menina estúpida. — resmungou Kaname enquanto mexia nas suas madeixas ruivas. — Eu nem joguei tão forte assim, ela só está se exibindo para você, Sasuke-sama. — o moreno olhou para a menina, perguntando-se mentalmente qual era o seu problema falar algo assim, uma vez que claramente não era nada fingido pela rosada por estar com o óculos completamente torto e seguiu em direção a Sakura depois de retirar sem nenhuma delicadeza a mão da ruiva que ele não sabia o nome.

— SAKURA-SAN, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?! — gritou de forma dramática Rock Lee, que tinha uma queda bastante sem noção pela rosada que tinha certo medo do estranho rapaz.

—... Só estou um pouco tonta. — murmurou a garota com uma voz que saiu mais frágil do que queria.

— Minha flor da primavera, deite-se para melhorar isso! — exclamou um assustado e preocupado Lee e Naruto fez uma careta com a preocupação exagerada do garoto em relação a Sakura.

— Lee está certo, deite-se um pouco, Sakura. — concordou o professor e a menina, relutantemente, deitou no chão fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

— O que Kaname falou com você antes de vir aqui? — cuchichou Naruto para Sasuke.

— Falou que a Sakura estava aparecendo e que não estava machucada. — o Uchiha murmurou depois de ligar os pontos e perceber que a ruiva petulante que segurara seu pulso chamava-se Kaname.

— Não dê atenção a aquela menina, ela é um porre. — comentou Naruto para seu amigo.

Sasuke jamais daria atenção alguma para um tipo de garota como aquela, que parecia ser extremamente fútil e interesseira, ainda mais agora que vira como a menina jogara a bola com força de maldade em direção a Sakura.

— Hn. — resmungou Sasuke para Naruto.

— Estou melhor agora, sensei, mas posso sentar na arquibancada e apenas assistir o jogo? — suplicou a menina para o professor que assente sem pensar duas vezes.

— Eu vou acompanhar você, Sakura-san! — afirmou Lee, fazendo Sakura olhar de forma desesperada para Naruto e Sasuke.

Naruto andou em direção a arquibancada com o cenho franzido enquanto fitava Rock Lee, e Sasuke seguia o loiro para sentar-se também. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas estava incomodado com Lee, que parecia mais aproveitar-se da fraqueza da garota, que era a única na sala que não parecia ligar para o seu sobrenome e parecia querer sua amizade.

— Sakura-san, se você estiver melhor amanhã, que tal sairmos para um encontro na academia? — perguntara Lee que deu uma piscadela para a menina.

Sakura olhou o sombrancelhudo com um horror visível em seu rosto, pensando no quão estranho o menino era e quão ridículo seria ter um encontro em uma academia. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolham no momento em que Lee chamou a menina para sair e o loiro segurou uma risada.

— Não, obrigada. — rejeitou Sakura, olhando cautelosamente para Lee, sem nem ao menos pensar sobre o assunto, tinha bastante medo do garoto.

— Sasuke-kun, Naruto. — chamou Haruno no momento em que o sinal do último horário havia tocado, fazendo com que todos saíssem apressadamente para as respectivas casas. — O que acham de terminar o trabalho hoje lá na minha casa? — perguntou a menina. — Não temos muito tempo e suspeito que os outros professores estão passando muito dever de casa para nós por pura maldade. — suspirou lembrando do tamanho da lição que o professor de química Kabuto havia passado.

Naruto sorri com a ideia, pensando em apenas conversar fiado com Sasuke e Sakura em vez de fazer qualquer coisa em relação ao trabalho que não entendia bulufas nenhuma.

— Acho uma boa ideia-ttebayo! — exclamou o loiro.

— Agora? — perguntou o moreno olhando para a rosada que balança a cabeça de forma positiva. — Só vou avisar que vou chegar mais tarde. — o moreno afastou-se ao pegar o celular e ligar, provavelmente, para um de seus pais.

— Naruto, espero que vá levar esse trabalho a sério. — resmungou Sakura, que estava com os dentes trincados ao olhar de forma ameaçadora para Naruto.

— Claro que sim, Sakura-chan. — Uzumaki gaguejou ao responder, fazendo com que a rosada bufasse em resposta.

— Tadaima! — exclamou Sakura ao chegar com Sasuke e Naruto para a sua casa. — Kaa-san, estou com dois colegas para fazer um trabalho. — explicou para a sua mãe, que apenas sorriu em resposta, fitando os garotos. — Você já conhece essa peste. — apontou para Naruto. — Esse é o Sasuke-kun.

— Naruto! — exclamou Mebuki, a mãe de Sakura. — Como vai? — olhou discretamente para o moreno, que estava um pouco envergonhado por entrar na casa de uma menina que conhecia a muito pouco tempo. — Prazer, Sasuke. Sinta-se em casa, vocês dois. Farei o almoço agora. — dito isso, a loira adentrou na cozinha cantarolando uma música qualquer.

— Vamos subir. — afirmou Sakura, levando os garotos até o seu quarto.

Era um quarto bastante simples, mas completamente organizado e limpo. Havia um guarda-roupa branco encostado em um lado da parede e uma escrivaninha com livros empilhados de forma alinhada com um pente em cima. Sua cama estava com um lençol rosa claro, como a cor da parede, e a rosada abriu o guarda-roupa, retirando um notebook de dentro.

— Vamos ter que sentar na cama, já que não tenho mais do que uma cadeira no meu quarto. — disse a garota timidamente para os meninos que estavam no seu quarto.

Os três sentaram-se na cama e a menina ligou o notebook para fazer algumas pesquisas para o trabalho que deveriam terminar nessa tarde.

Após o almoço na casa dos Haruno, Sasuke e Sakura terminaram o resto do trabalho que estava faltando sentados no chão, já que Naruto havia deitado de forma esparramada na cama, roncando de forma alta.

— Naruto é impossível. — resmungou Sakura para Sasuke, que apenas sorriu de lado em resposta. — Vamos nos vingar. — a menina abriu um sorriso sapeca, retirando uma maleta de maquiagem dentro de seu guarda-roupa.

Sasuke sorriu debochadamente para um adormecido Naruto, pensando na raiva que o menino iria acordar ao perceber a obra que fariam em seu rosto.

— Capriche na maquiagem. — debochou o Uchiha, fazendo Sakura segurar a risada para que não acorde o loiro.

A menina passou um batom extremamente rosa nos lábios de um adormecido Naruto, jogando purpurina na sua bochecha e desenhando um coração tosco na sua testa, seguido por uma sombra roxa completamente torta em suas palpebras. O Uzumaki estava com um rosto extremamente zuado e os dois começaram a rir do rosto do menino, que acordou assustado com o volume da risada.

—... Mas o que diabos? Cadê o meu Lámen?! — resmungou Naruto enquanto Sakura e Sasuke olhavam com um sorriso maldoso para o rosto do loiro. — Acho que dormi, né! — disse risonho para a rosada e o moreno, que balançam a cabeça em descrença. — Como está o trabalho? No que posso ajudar?

— Já acabamos o trabalho, Usuratonkachi. — resmungou Sasuke olhando para a testa com coração de Naruto. — Pode ajudar calando a boca.

— E imprimindo na sua casa o trabalho. — terminou Sakura, que entregou um pendrive pra o loiro que guarda no bolso de sua calça.

— Vocês podiam ter me acordado. — ele disse fingindo estar indignado.

— Como se você fosse ajudar em alguma coisa, Dobe. — ironizou Sasuke fazendo com que Sakura risse.

— Aposto que você também não fez nada, Teme bastardo! — reclamou Naruto olhando feio para Sasuke, que segurava a risada. — Do que diabos vocês estão rindo?

Sakura não responde, gargalhando com o seu feito no rosto do menino que olhava para os dois confuso, como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo.

— De você, idiota. — Sasuke respondeu para Naruto, que franziu o cenho ao escutar o garoto. — Olha para sua cara, imbecil!

Naruto andou até o espelho que havia perto da escrivaninha do quarto de Sakura e começou a gritar ao ver o estado do seu rosto, fazendo com que a rosada e o moreno risse da cara do loiro. Naruto olhou de forma indignada para os dois, tentando entender o motivo dos dois terem feito isso com ele.

— Por que vocês fizeram isso?! — exclamou Uzumaki já nervoso. — O que eu fiz?

— Foi a falta de fazer, na verdade. — confessou Sakura para um irritado loiro.

— Vingança. Já comentei que sou um vingador? — disse Sasuke com um sorriso de canto debochado ainda olhando para o rosto zoado do seu amigo.

— Que merda-ttebayo! — gritou Naruto, saindo correndo para o banheiro da casa dos Haruno, fazendo os dois começarem a rir novamente.

Sakura olhava de uma forma discreta Sasuke rindo da situação de Naruto e gostou do que viu. Ela nunca teve outro amigo na sua sala para ajudá-la a zombar do amigo, que fazia hora com a cara dela desde sempre e sempre quis revidar, e agora, com Sasuke sendo amigo dela também, viu que isso aconteceria mais vezes.


	4. IV - Sasori: O abismo de Sakura

— Oh! — exclamou a menina assustando-se ao ver Akasuna Sasori andando pelos corredores do colégio.

Normalmente, Sakura perceberia o garoto mais cedo. A falta de óculos fizera ela não conseguir enxergar muito bem, entretanto. Um grande infortúnio que Kaname houvesse entortado os seus óculos. A menina pensava em comprar lentes ao invés de um óculos novo, para evitar esse tipo de acidente. Naruto revirou os olhos em negação quando vê o que deixou a sua amiga afetada, e resmungou algo que ninguém realmente entende. Sasuke olhou para os dois meio alheio a situação, não que ele realmente estivesse curioso ou algo do tipo.

— Sakura-chan, você deveria parar com isso. — resmungou Naruto novamente. — Aquele cara é um psicopata! — praticamente gritou para a rosada, que olhou para o loiro com o cenho franzido.

O Uchiha, ao perceber que os dois começariam uma briga a qualquer momento, decidiu entrar no meio - não que não gostasse de ver Naruto apanhando de alguém, mas estava com dor de cabeça. Olhou para os dois com uma expressão aparentando curiosidade.

— Do que diabos vocês estão falando? — perguntou aos dois não se importando realmente qual iria responder.

— Ah. — Naruto olhou para Sakura com um sorriso maldoso. — É aquele ruivo esquisito ali. A Sakura-chan tem uma queda por ele! — comentou com Sasuke, deixando a menina completamente sem jeito com a revelação.

— Cala a boca, idiota! — Sakura deu um soco no ombro do menino ficando irritada e envergonhada com a situação. — Fale baixo! E eu não tenho uma quedinha pelo Sasori… — comentou sem convicção, fazendo o loiro dar uma risadinha sarcástica.

— Claro, é um abismo! — resmungou para a rosada. — Sasuke, você tem que ver que merda! Aquele cara tem marionetes! MARIONETES, CARA! — Uzumaki começou a gritar no meio do corredor, como sempre fazia, deixando os seus dois amigos envergonhados por estarem ao seu lado.

— Você não sabe se é verdade! — exclamou Sakura com o rosto queimando de vergonha. — Sasuke-kun, por favor, apenas ignore as palavras do Naruto.

O loiro aponta os dedos acusadoramente em direção ao ruivo mencionado, deixando a menina ao seu lado aflita e Sasuke um pouco curioso com a situação ao ser mencionado algo sobre marionetes. Sério, quem tem marionetes atualmente? Era o que passava na mente do moreno que observava a situação em sua frente.

— Eu vi! — acusou Naruto com o semblante nervoso. — Aquele retardado com marionetes nas férias do ano passado, você tem que acreditar em mim, Sakura-chan! Você merece alguém melhor.

— Tipo quem? Você? — ironizou a menina, fazendo o moreno rir de Naruto que apenas bufou em resposta da zombaria que a sua amiga fez com ele.

— Com amigos desses nem preciso de inimigos… — comentou o loiro com uma expressão amargurada em seu rosto.

— FAST FOOD! — gritou Naruto ao chegar no shopping depois da aula com seus amigos Sasuke e Sakura. — AH, QUE FOME!

Os dois amigos do Uzumaki reviraram os olhos com a cena que ele estava fazendo logo quando entra no shopping. Não que não soubessem que Naruto era uma pessoa extremamente escandalosa ou algo do tipo, mas sempre era estranho e constrangedor ver suas ações em locais públicos como no shopping.

— Por que eu estou aqui mesmo? — perguntou Sakura olhando para o chão já arrependida apenas de ver o seu amigo gritando atoa.

— Para que eu não assassine o idiota. — resmungou Sasuke, fazendo a menina rir em resposta.

— Como se eu fosse te impedir. — ela olhou de esguelha para o loiro que já estava agitado novamente procurando algo em sua mochila, provavelmente sua carteira.

— SAKURA-CHAN, TEME! — berrou o loiro animado. — Vamos logo comer, eu já estou morrendo de fome!

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam com semblantes irritados ao escutarem Naruto gritando mais uma vez no meio do shopping. A menina respirou fundo, tentando inutilmente se acalmar com as idiotices já esperadas de seu melhor amigo.

— Vamos logo antes que ele comece a gritar denovo. — disse a rosada por fim para o moreno, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu sem vontade nenhuma um loiro animado que quase corria no meio do local.

— Cara, aquele hamburger estava uma delícia! — exclamou Naruto passando a mão na barriga, que a essa altura do campeonato já estava estufada de tanto que comera.

Sakura observou Naruto com uma mistura de fascínio e raiva por ter comido tanto em tão pouco tempo. A menina ainda estava comendo as batatinhas e o resto do refrigerante.

— Qual deles? — ironizou Sasuke olhando feio para o Uzumaki.

— Ah, essa cala a boca, Teme! — respondeu Naruto olhando para o moreno, e Sakura temeu que uma briga começasse entre eles no meio do shopping. — Você só está resmungando aí porque não conseguiu comer como- — Naruto parou bruscamente de falar, olhando para algo atrás de Sasuke com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. — Ei, aquele não é o ruivo das Marionetes?!

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar por ter ouvido a frase de Naruto e olhou discretamente para a direção em que o ruivo estava. Realmente era Akasuna Sasori, o garoto no qual nutria uma queda não assumida. Arrumou rapidamente seus cabelos numa tentativa de deixá-los um pouco mais em ordem, fazendo Sasuke segurar a risada.

— Sasuke-kun! — exclamou a menina constrangida pelo moreno rir da situação em que ela estava. — Não zombe de mim. — repreendeu o garoto inflando as bochechas como uma criança.

— Tch. — o garoto resmungou para Sakura, sem realmente estar arrependido com o que fizera.

— EI, SASORI! — gritou Naruto para o ruivo balançando as mãos desesperadamente mostrando aonde ele se encontrava, fazendo Sakura afundar a cabeça na mesa da praça de alimentação do local.

— O que você está fazendo?! — exclamou Sakura desesperada para o seu amigo ao ver que o ruivo estava indo em direção a eles. — Droga Naruto!

— Você não deveria estar feliz? — perguntou Sasuke entediado, sem realmente estar curioso com a situação.

— Claro que não, eu nunca falei com ele! — confessou a menina que já estava vermelha de vergonha. — E agora a primeira vez que ele vai me ver é por causa de um grito desse louco… — suspirou a menina e depois respirou fundo tentando não ficar mais corada.

O ruivo chegara no local com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto e com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se estivesse pensando o motivo de estar perto daquele trio que nunca realmente falara com ele. Analisou os três e percebeu que o loiro parecia muito com a menina loira da sua sala chamada Naruko e percebeu então que este deveria ser o irmão gêmeo da garota.

— Você não é o irmão da Naruko? — perguntou o ruivo coçando o queixo.

— É! — exclamou Naruto sem nenhum ânimo. — Meu nome é Naruto, esse aqui é o Sasuke e ela é a Sakura-chan. — o loiro indicou os dois sentados na mesa e os três cumprimentaram o ruivo. — Sabe, já tem um tempo que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa…

— É mesmo? — indagou o ruivo com certa curiosidade no que o garoto poderia perguntar para ele, já que não eram nem ao menos colegas.

Naruto colocou um sorriso diabólico no rosto, fazendo Sakura suar frio ao seu lado e dar um chute discreto por baixo da mesa na canela do Uzumaki, fazendo o menino fazer uma careta por alguns segundos pela dor.

— É verdade que você tem marionetes? — perguntou o menino sem rodeios.

— Oh. — Sasori olhou para o loiro dando um sorriso divertido no rosto. — Já entendi, você ouviu os boatos. — ele deu uma risada. — Bem, sim. Meus avós tem uma loja de marionetes antiga e eu as vezes os ajudo fazendo algumas, então sempre estou com marionetes em casa, como se fossem minhas. — ele respondeu a pergunta do loiro vendo o menino processar a informação.

— Ah! — finalmente entendeu o motivo de ter visto o ruivo com marionetes na rua certa vez. — Então era isso, cara. Eu estava curioso. — admitiu o loiro sorrindo para o Akasuna.

— Fico feliz que tenha me perguntado e não espalhado boatos ainda mais estranhos pela escola. — confessou o ruivo sorrindo também. — Bem, preciso ir. Até mais Naruto, Sakura e Daisuke! — acenou para os garotos e saiu de perto deles.

Sakura fica vermelha ao perceber que agora Sasori já a conhecia, pensando em como abordá-lo em um dia qualquer na escola para conversar mais com o ruivo e conhecer ele um pouco melhor do que sua aparência e o que já havia ouvido falar do menino.

— Daisuke? — indagou Sasuke fuzilando com os olhos o lugar em que Sasori estava a segundos atrás, fazendo Naruto rir de sua cara.

Sakura também quis rir de Sasuke pela raiva que o garoto havia ficado apenas por alguém ter errado o nome dele, mas não ousou, afinal, ainda não era muito íntima do moreno. Viu os seus dois amigos se encarando mortalmente como se estivessem discutindo algo mentalmente e balançou a cabeça, se sentindo meio isolada.

— De nada, Sakura-chan. — ironizou o loiro, depois de terminar de encarar o Uchiha, para a rosada que riu. — Agora você já conhece o ruivo psicopata. Ei, não olhe assim para mim! Ele ainda mexe com marionetes. — recebeu de resposta um soco no ombro de sua amiga, embora ela ainda estivesse sorrindo.

— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — perguntou a menina olhando para os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Que tal ver um filme? — sugeriu Naruto.

Sakura e Sasuke estavam completamente arrependidos de terem aceitado a sugestão de Naruto. Foram ingênuos de imaginar que o loiro hiperativo iria conseguir ficar sentado calado e sem se mexer o filme todo. O menino gargalhava enquanto pegava pipocas do seu pacote e jogava nas pessoas, se escondendo depois, como se fosse uma criança do primário. Sinceramente, os dois amigos do loiro não faziam ideia de como ninguém ainda haviam descoberto que era o Uzumaki que estava tacando as pipocas, já que o menino se engasgava de rir com pipoca e coca cola na boca, praticamente cuspindo tudo.

— Se arrependimento matasse… — pensou alto Sakura, encarando o loiro com uma expressão indignada. — Sasuke-kun, você acha que ele vai ficar assim o filme inteiro? — ela perguntou para o moreno, que se virou para ela.

— Hn, não. — respondeu o Uchiha praticamente na mesma hora. — A pipoca já está acabando.

Dito e feito, o loiro havia parado de jogar pipocas nas pessoas, já que tinha acabado. O menino tentou pegar o pacote de Sasuke, mas o moreno havia dado um tapa nas mãos do loiro o impedindo. Não ousou encostar a mão nas pipocas da rosada, porque conhecia bem o temperamento da menina, e já havia percebido que a mesma estava praticamente no limite por causa de suas brincadeiras inocentes na sala do cinema.

— Teme, me dá logo a sua pipoca. — reclamou Naruto. — Estou entediado e sei que você não vai comer mais.

Mas recebera apenas um olhar furioso de Sasuke em resposta, que voltara a ver o filme ignorando o seu estúpido amigo.

— Naruto, para de reclamar. — disse Sakura olhando feio para o menino. — Foi você quem sugeriu assistir um filme.

— Mas eu não sabia que a pipoca ia acabar tão rápido… — resmungou o menino. — Já sei! Vou pegar papel higiênico no banheiro. — exclamou com um sorriso vitorioso.

— Nem ouse! — disse a menina irritada, mas era tarde demais, pois o loiro já havia saído do seu lugar. — Sasuke-kun, vamos embora?

— Aa. — ele concordou com a menina e os dois saíram da sala do cinema antes que Naruto voltasse com o maldito papel higiênico.

Os dois mal saíram do cinema e já esbarraram com outra pessoa da escola. Ino surpreendentemente estava sozinha, mas Sakura logo percebera que a Yamanaka estava esperando por alguém, afinal, estava em frente ao corredor dos banheiros. Acenou para a loira com um sorriso gentil.

— Sakura! — cumprimentou Ino dando um abraço em sua amiga. — Como vai? E… Oh, Sasuke-kun! — exclamou a menina assustada.

A loira olhou dos pés a cabeça para os dois, que estavam lado a lado e sozinhos. Estranhou ver logo Sakura com o moreno, que já era tão popular com as meninas da classe deles. Sabia que os dois haviam ficado amigos, mas jamais imaginaria ver os dois saindo juntos.

— Olá, Ino-porca. — respondeu Sakura com um sorriso divertido. — Quem você está esperando?

— Kaname. — ela respondeu sem graça, vendo o sorriso da rosada sumir no rosto. — Bem, eu não quero atrapalhar o encontro de vocês dois. Até mais! — despediu-se dos dois.

Sakura olhou para a sua amiga meio surpresa com o que a loira havia dito. Em nenhum momento disse que estava saindo com o Uchiha, então porque ela estava falando isso? Murmurou mentalmente. Por outro lado, Sasuke não disse nada para negar. Não que quisesse estar em um encontro com a Sakura ou algo assim, mas quem sabe se não começasse um boato de que ele estava saindo com alguém aquelas meninas incômodas não parassem?

— Até logo, Porca, e não estamos em um encontro, Naruto veio junto. — explicou para a loira antes de puxar Sasuke para longe da menina antes que Kaname aparecesse para estragar ainda mais o seu humor.

Sakura frustrou a ideia de Sasuke com o boato, mas não se importou realmente com isso. Não tinha combinado nada com a Haruno e não era como se ela o devesse algo para aceitar isso.

— Você é amiga dela? — Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha para Sakura.

— Bom… Ela é legal. — sorriu sem graça. — Não é como Kaname e sabe ser uma boa amiga, quando não está perto de ninguém da escola. — explicou.

— Hn. — Sasuke não achou que isso fosse um tipo de amizade que valia a pena cultivar, mas quem era ele para falar algo?

Sakura olhou para o moreno hesitando em dizer o que gostaria. Precisava muito comprar umas coisas para a sua casa no supermercado que sua mãe tinha lhe pedido, mas não saberia como Sasuke reagiria ao ter que ir com ela.

— Sasuke-kun… Você pode ir comigo até o supermercado? Tenho que comprar umas coisas… Até lá o Naruto já percebeu nossa falta, surtou e já ligou para nós. — indagou timidamente para o moreno.

— Aa.

O moreno não se importou realmente em ir até o supermercado, melhor do que aguentar as brincadeirinhas do Naruto no meio da sala de cinema. Achava a menina uma companhia tranquila em relação ao do loiro. Sakura suspirou em alívio ao ver que Sasuke não estava irritado nem nada do tipo e não se importou de ir com ela. Não conversaram muito, mas a menina achou o silêncio confortável entre eles, mesmo que não fosse o tipo de pessoa que conseguisse ficar calada por muito tempo. Escutou o seu celular tocando quando chegaram na porta do supermercado e não precisou de olhar para a tela para saber que era Naruto.

Olhou para o visor do celular e deu uma careta. Sasuke olhou para a menina já entendendo e suspirou. Os dois não estavam nem um pouco ansiosos para escutarem o sermão que Naruto iria dar quando encontrassem com eles após ambos terem deixado o loiro sozinho no cinema, mas havia valido a pena deixá-lo lá, quem sabe ele na próxima o Uzumaki se comportasse melhor.


	5. V - Naruko e Itachi

Quando Sakura chegou na escola, viu Naruto, Sasuke e Naruko conversando no meio do corredor e logo foi cumprimentá-los. Não era exatamente amiga da irmã gêmea do Uzumaki, mas não tinha absolutamente nada contra ela. Apenas nunca haviam tido uma conversa decente.

— Bom dia! — exclamou a menina dos cabelos róseos para o trio que estavam conversando.

— Sakura-chan! — cumprimentou Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, animado como sempre fora.

— Aa. — disse Sasuke.

— Sakura-san. — Naruko cumprimentou a amiga de seu irmão com um sorriso gentil no rosto, mas não tão aberto como o do seu gêmeo. — Então quer dizer que esse idiota começou a jogar pipoca DENOVO nas pessoas no cinema ontem?! — indagou Naruko para Sakura, que apenas acenou a cabeça. — Você é um idiota de carteirinha, Naruto, sinceramente não sei como você é amigo dele, Sakura-san!

A rosada permitiu-se rir do comentário de Naruko, que fez o loiro fechar a cara para irmã, formando uma carranca em seu rosto. Mentalmente, a menina ficou um pouco surpresa pela irmã gêmea de Naruto não ser uma completa idiota como o garoto.

— Bem, eu também não sei o motivo, sinceramente. — concluiu deixando Naruto ainda mais nervoso.

Naruko começou a rir da resposta da rosada e Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto, porque simplesmente achava hilário ver o loiro irritado com qualquer coisa que fosse, já que o Uzumaki sempre o irritava da mesma forma.

— Mal começa o dia e vocês já estão conspirando contra mim! Que amigos! Que irmã! — dramatizou o loiro, começando uma discussão com a sua irmã que odiava quando o menino começava a fazer uma cena.

Os dois começaram a dar gritos nem um pouco discretos no meio do corredor da escola, deixando a rosada um pouco sem graça. Tentou ignorar os olhares dos curiosos, mas as pessoas começaram a cochichar muito alto.

— Inferno! — reclamou a rosada constrangida.

— A Naruko consegue ser pior que o Naruto as vezes. — resmungou o moreno para Sakura, que olhou para o menino um pouco surpresa com a revelação.

Não era de todo verdade. Naruko jamais fora mais escandalosa que o irmão - embora ainda gritasse muito - mas Sasuke tinha uma certa birra com a menina por ela ser extremamente amiga de seu irmão mais velho - Uchiha Itachi - e quando eram crianças, os dois ficavam zombando de Sasuke e Naruto, fora o ciúmes que o moreno sentia pelo irmão mais velho, afinal,

Sempre fora possessivo, principalmente quando era mais novo.

Quando iniciou-se as aulas, Naruto decidira sentar na frente com os amigos, dizendo que estava se sentido excluído pelos dois. Sakura não gostou muito, não que não quisesse Naruto perto de si, mas o loiro conversava demais e na frente o professor sempre percebia e chamava a atenção do menino de dez em dez minutos, praticamente.

—... E então, eu dei um mortal com o melhor combo! — exclamou Naruto feliz para Sasuke, contando como havia feito a sua melhor luta em um jogo qualquer de vídeo game.

— Tch, você é um perdedor, qualquer um faz esse movimento. — provocou o Uchiha com um sorriso de deboche.

— Teme! — exclamou Naruto nervoso. — Larga de ser mentiroso, isso é praticamente impossível de se fazer!

— Usuratonkachi, cale a boca. — resmungou Sasuke ao perceber que o professor Asuma estava de olho nos dois com uma expressão nada boa.

— É, deixa o Sasuke-sama em paz! — falou uma menina qualquer da sala de aula para Naruto.

Naruto fuzilou a menina com os olhos, pensando em quem diabos ela era para falar assim com ele e intrometer-se na conversa alheia.

— Ei, deixa de ser intrometida! Ninguém está falando com você! — reclamou o loiro olhando feio para a menina, que apenas fez uma carranca para o menino.

— Sensei, o Uzumaki não para de falar! — vingou a menina e deu um sorriso de vitória.

— Naruto, foco na aula. — Asuma chamou a atenção do loiro.

Sakura estava decidida entre prestar a atenção na aula tediosa do Asuma-sensei, que apenas corrigia umas questões que ela havia acertado, ou observar a conversa de Naruto e Sasuke. Ficou irritada com a petulância da garota aleatória que defendia o moreno, como se fosse amigos deles ou algo assim, e quase xingou a menina ao ver que ela dedurou o Naruto, mas não falou nada ao perceber que o seu celular vibrou dentro de sua mochila.

Curiosa, pegou o celular, que normalmente recebia apenas mensagens de Naruto, Ino ou de um Lee que sabe-se lá como havia conseguido o seu celular, e percebeu que era um número desconhecido. Abriu a mensagem do Whatsapp ainda mais curiosa.

* * *

 _Olá Sakura! (Posso chamá-la sem o sufixo san?)_

 _É a Naruko! Peguei o seu número do meu irmão idiota, hehehe. Estou muito curiosa em relação a você, porque sinceramente não sei como consegue ser amiga daquele imbecil e do Sasuke pé no saco e mal humorado. Que tal marcarmos de sair qualquer dia desses?_

* * *

Ficou surpresa pela mensagem e um pouco feliz também. Não era anti social, mas Sakura conseguia ser bastante tímida quando ainda não conhecia a pessoa, e também não era nada popular, diminuindo drasticamente as suas chances de conseguir fazer bastante amizade no colégio. Lembrou-se que a loira era da mesma sala do que o Sasori, e pensou em perguntá-la mais tarde sobre o ruivo.

* * *

 _Oh, claro que não precisa de usar o -san. :)_

 _Como posso dizer? O Naruto consegue ser cativante, no fundo - beeem no fundo - e quanto ao Sasuke-kun... Não o acho pé no saco. Acho uma boa ideia, mas marcar de sair aonde?_

* * *

Não esperou a resposta da menina, pois viu o professor indo na direção dela e jogou o celular rapidamente de volta na sua mochila.

Com o sinal soando no último horário, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke trataram de arrumar seus respectivos materiais e saírem da sala com rapidez. Cada um foi ao seu armário guardando seus livros que não precisariam em casa e depois foram em direção a saída da escola juntos.

— Sabe o que é bom fazer nesse calor? — Naruto indagou para os amigos. — Ir na sorveteria! Tem uma lá perto de casa que é… — e o loiro começou a tagarelar sobre a sorveteria ótima que tinha na rua de sua casa, falando sobre a quantidade de sabores e os complementos para colocar no sorvete.

— ITACHI! — escutaram o grito de Naruko de trás do trio, correndo em direção ao moreno que estava encostado em uma das árvores perto da escola.

Sakura observou o moreno que nesse momento estava praticamente sendo esmagado pela irmã gêmea de Naruto. Ele tinha olheiras profundas em seu rosto, cabelos negros e longos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e seus olhos eram exatamente iguais aos de Sasuke.

— Teme, o que o seu irmão está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Naruto com curiosidade fazendo a rosada arquear as sobrancelhas.

— Vai saber. — deu de ombros sem realmente se importar com o assunto, mas foi até o seu irmão de qualquer forma, juntamente com seus dois amigos ao seu lado.

Sakura estava um pouco tímida em ir até o irmão de Sasuke, até porque não conhecia o homem que estava engatado em uma conversa com uma feliz Naruko, mas não disse nada ao seus dois amigos do seu lado.

— Olá irmãozinho tolo. — Itachi dirigiu-se a Sasuke que agora estava em sua frente junto com o loiro e a rosada.

— Niisan, o que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou o moreno fazendo uma careta para o seu irmão quando ouviu o modo que o mesmo havia lhe chamado.

— Não posso visitar o meu irmãozinho na escola dele? — questionou Itachi com um tom de voz desdenhoso em forma de brincadeira, fazendo Naruto e Naruko rir da situação. — Ah, e olá Naruto. — cumprimentou Itachi, logo depois olhando para Sakura com uma expressão de curiosidade.

— Ah, esta é a Sakura. — Sasuke disse por fim ao ver o seu irmão fitar a menina que nessa altura dos campeonatos já estava ficando vermelha como um pimentão pela atenção que recebia do Uchiha mais velho.

— Hn. — Itachi pegou uma das mãos da rosada e deu-lhe um beijo. — Prazer Sakura-chan, meu nome é Itachi. — deu uma piscadela para a garota, que ficou completamente sem graça.

— Eer… — Sakura ficou sem jeito com a situação que estava ocorrendo.

Os gêmeos loiros e Sasuke olharam para o Uchiha mais velho com uma carranca formando em seus rostos, vendo o que ele fizera com a garota apenas para se exibir. Naruko bufou e deu um chute na canela de Itachi, que reprimiu uma careta de dor.

—Tsc, apenas ignore-o, Sakura. — disse Sasuke ao ver a falta de jeito da menina.

— Itachi, pare de encher o saco da Sakura-chan! — gritou Naruto com fuzilando Itachi pelos olhos.

— Ora, o que eu fiz de errado? — indagou o moreno mais velho com um tom de voz falsamente dramático. — E uma dama não tem saco, Naruto-kun. — ironizou Itachi deixando o loiro morrendo de raiva.

— Afinal, vamos para a sorveteria ou não?! — exclamou Naruko batendo os pés no chão, sinal de impaciência.

O quinteto encontravam-se na sorveteria que Naruto havia contado para o moreno e a rosada, perto de sua casa. Sakura, Naruko e Sasuke escolheram sorvete de apenas duas bolas, enquanto Itachi pegou apenas uma e Naruto fez o possível para convencer ao dono da sorveteria lhe dar um sorvete de seis bolas. O loiro tentava equilibrar a sua casquinha que estava completamente lotada de sorvete enquanto os outros quatro sentavam-se em uma mesa.

— Vocês não sabem aproveitar um bom sorvete. — retrucou Naruto ao ver os olhares em reprovação a quantidade de bolas em sua casquinha.

— Nem todo mundo tem um metabolismo bom para não engordar comendo igual você. — resmungou Sakura enquanto tomava seu sorvete de morango.

Naruto sorriu confiante para a sua amiga, acenando a cabeça como se confirmasse que realmente tinha um bom metabolismo por comer tanto, mesmo que fizesse exercícios constantemente.

— E como esse monstro tem um metabolismo bom! — exclamou Naruko sujando o rosto com sorvete de chocolate. — Ele caga igual vaca! Toda semana o tio Jiraya tem que pedir para ele desentupir a maldita privada!

Naruto e Itachi começaram a rir com o comentário da loira, o moreno imaginando a cena grotesca que seria o Uzumaki fazer o número dois igual uma vaca, enquanto Sakura e Sasuke torciam a boca em sinal de desgosto com o assunto.

— Bom, se entrou, tem que sair. — Naruto comentou casualmente fazendo sua irmã e Itachi rirem mais uma vez.

— Tsc, dá pra falar em um assunto que preste?! — resmungou o Uchiha caçula. — Realmente não quero saber sobre as suas idas ao banheiro, Usuratonkachi.

— Ei! Quem começou o assunto foi a Naruko-nee! — reclamou o loiro, olhando feio para Sasuke.

— Qual o problema em falar em bosta, Sasuke? Você não caga? — Naruko olhou para o moreno com um sorriso de deboche. — Deixa de ser fresco, homem.

— Não sou fresco, você que fala em coisas desnecessárias. — Sasuke encarou a menina com uma carranca formando em seu rosto.

— Ei, vocês sabiam que a Sakura-chan gosta do Sasori?! — Naruto interviu mudando de assunto ao perceber que os dois logo começariam a brigar.

— NARUTO! — gritou Sakura ficando vermelha instantaneamente. — Eu não gosto dele…

Naruko olhou para a outra garota sentada na mesma mesa que ela com um sorriso malicioso. A menina não era realmente super amiga de Sasori, mas conversava com o ruivo de vez em quando. Sua mente já trabalhava em algo para que pudesse juntar os dois.

— Sakura-san, eu posso arrumar ele para você. — piscou a loira para a rosada que olhou para baixo envergonhada. — Como ele é da minha sala, eu arranjo um encontro duplo! Eu jogo umas ideias para ele no dia!

— Mas você iria com quem? — Sakura já havia perdido a timidez em relação ao assunto, visto que não adiantaria nada negar a queda que tinha pelo ruivo.

— Que tal com o Teme?! — sugeriu Naruto com a sua voz alta ecoando pela sorveteria.

Sasuke fuzilou o seu amigo com os olhos não gostando nada da insinuação. Não que odiasse Naruko, mas ela era extremamente incômoda e não achava a garota atraente, era uma Uzumaki, afinal.

— Você acha que eu sairia com uma cria do capeta? — debochou Sasuke olhando de esguelha para a menina, que ficou vermelha de raiva.

Naruko apontou para o moreno mais novo com uma expressão raivosa em seu rosto, pensando em um jeito de insultar o mesmo que adorava irritá-la "de graça".

— Como se EU quisesse sair com você, idiota! Você não é sexy o suficiente para mim… — provocou a menina. — O Itachi poderia ir comigo, ele pelo menos sabe agir feito homem!

A loira olhou de esguelha para o Uchiha mais velho, que terminava tranquilamente de tomar o seu sorvete de baunilha. Ela nutria uma quedinha por ele desde que era uma pirralha, embora o moreno ainda não tivesse realmente notado isso.

— Ei, Neechan, não seja atirada! — resmungou o irmão de Naruko enciumado com a insinuação da loira.

— Hn, sei não… — murmurou Itachi pensativo. — Me procure quando for de maior, não sou pedófilo. — o Uchiha alfinetou a menina que odiava ser chamada de nova.

— EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA! — berrou a loira ficando exaltada.

— ITACHI NÃO DESPREZE A MINHA NEECHAN! — Naruto berrou junto com a sua irmã, protegendo a gêmea.

— Baderna denovo… — Sakura pensou alto.

— Nunca tem fim… — observou Sasuke. — Vamos embora.

A Haruno e o Uchiha mais novo, aproveitando que já haviam pago seus sorvetes, saíram de fininho da sorveteria, vendo que a discussão não teria um fim tão cedo. Andavam tranquilamente pela cidade sem realmente ter um rumo específico, aproveitando a brisa da tarde que instalava na cidade.

— Espero que a minha mãe não invente de me fazer arrumar a casa hoje… — comentou casualmente a rosada para Sasuke, que caminhava ao seu lado.

— Hn. — ele respondeu sem realmente saber o que dizer sobre isso, afinal, nunca havia limpado a sua casa, levando em conta que tinha uma ou duas empregadas em sua grande casa que faziam todo o trabalho.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar em um silencio confortável, mesmo que a Haruno ficasse com a língua praticamente coçando, querendo dizer algo, falante como era, mas decidiu por não dizer nada, percebendo que o Uchiha gostava do silêncio e a menina respeitava isso.

— Vamos sentar naquela sombra? — Sakura apontou para uma grande árvore que estava no meio da praça do bairro que se localizava a sorveteria que estavam anteriormente.

A árvore era grande e tinha uma sombra também grande, sem contar com a grama em baixo da mesma que era verde e bem cuidada, sendo assim, macia. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer nada, e os dois foram em direção a árvore, sentando-se um do lado do outro.

Não tinham nada para fazer, realmente, entretanto, os dois não queriam ir embora para as suas respectivas casas. Sakura por não querer arrumar a sua casa, e Sasuke por achar realmente entediante ficar o dia inteiro trancado em sua casa que mesmo grande não tinha algo que ele realmente gostasse de fazer.

Sasuke fechou os olhos aproveitando a brisa gostosa que batia em seu rosto no local, enquanto Sakura tirou um livro dentro de sua mochila - haviam ido direto da escola para a sorveteria, e depois para a praça - aproveitando o silêncio confortável. Ficou alguns minutos lendo o seu livro completamente concentrada até que o vendo fez com que os cabelos arrepiados de Sasuke parassem em seu rosto, por estarem perto. A menina retirou o cabelo do moreno do seu rosto para que pudesse ler mais de seu livro, mas se assustou constatando que a mecha do Uchiha era tão macia quanto suas próprias madeixas.

— Uchiha-sama, seus cabelos são tão macios! — afinou a voz como as meninas da sua classe faziam com o moreno quando o elogiavam e começou a rir com o que acabara de falar por brincadeira.

Sasuke imediatamente abriu os olhos, confuso com o que a menina acabara de falar e logo percebeu que era apenas uma brincadeira e franziu o cenho.

— Sakura. — disse entredentes, constrangido com a brincadeira. — Não seja irritante.

A menina voltou a rir com o comentário do moreno, deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado e o mesmo inflou as bochechas irritado e ainda constrangido com a situação.

— Sasuke-kun, que cara mais fofa! — exclamou a Haruno deixando o livro na grama e apertando as bochechas do Uchiha enquanto continuava a rir após o comentário.

— Humpf! — Sasuke resmungou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o outro lado quando o sentiu esquentar de vergonha. — Já disse para não ser irritante.

Sakura continuou a rir do menino e retirou as mãos das bochechas do moreno, vendo que ele ficou realmente envergonhado com a sua brincadeira, embora não achasse isso nada demais. A menina realmente não entendia porque homens não se sentiam bem quando eram chamados de fofos, isso era um elogio.

A rosada guardou o livro novamente em sua mochila e levou suas mãos até os cabelos negros e arrepiados de Sasuke, e começou a acariciar. O moreno assustou com a ação de sua amiga mas não ousou abrir os olhos e muito menos retirar a mão da garota dos seus cabelos, porque isso o dava uma sensação gostosa e sabia que era um ato inocente da Haruno, pois ela não era como as mulheres da sua classe. Após alguns minutos com a menina mexendo em seus cabelos sentiu o sono o abatendo e repousou sua cabeça nos ombros de Sakura sem nem ao menos pensar, mas ela não se importou. Não demorou dez minutos para Sasuke adormecer com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros da rosada.


	6. VI - A vingança é doce

Passando-se algumas semanas após a ida na sorveteria, Sakura havia marcado de sair com os seus amigos - Naruto, Ino e Sasuke. A menina não sabia se isso daria certo, contudo. Naruto realmente não gostava de Ino, pelo fato da loira simplesmente ignorar a amizade de Sakura na escola. É claro que isso também afetava a rosada, mas ela não queria por a amizade da Yamanaka em risco, então não contestava isso.

Ino, animada com a ideia de sair junto do menino a quem considerava o mais bonito da escola, fora a primeira a chegar em frente ao parque onde passariam o dia. A loira mexia constantemente no celular, conversando com a sua amiga Kaname sobre a saída dela com o Uchiha - mas é claro que também omitia as outras pessoas nas quais estariam: Naruto e Sakura.

Amiga, ninguém ainda chegou, mas pode ter certeza de que eu vou jogar umas ideias para o Sasuke sobre você! ;D

A resposta de Kaname fora um simples riso e um coração de emoji, que Ino não se deu o trabalho de responder ao perceber que o moreno chegara. Ele andou sem pressa nenhuma até a Yamanaka, com o tédio estampado em seu rosto, mas a loira não via isso. Tudo que prestara atenção era nos cabelos úmidos e bagunçados do moreno balançando com a brisa gostosa na tarde, trajando uma blusa azul escura e uma calça jeans simples.

— Boa tarde, Sasuke-kun! — exclamou a loira animada com a presença do Uchiha.

— Hn. — ele murmurou para a menina em resposta.

Sasuke não se deu o trabalho de iniciar uma conversa com a garota, uma vez que não era realmente bom em fazer isso como Naruto e Sakura, e também não tinha vontade nenhuma de conhecer mais a sua colega de classe. O Uzumaki claramente demonstrava seu desgosto com a menina por não ter coragem de conversar com a rosada na escola, e de certa forma o loiro estava certo para o moreno, isso era fútil e desnecessário.

Passou-se cerca de meia hora até que Sakura e Naruto cheguem no local combinado. A esta altura do campeonato, o Uchiha já estava de mal humor e abriu uma carranca ao ver os dois chegando com um sorriso estampado no rosto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Vocês estão atrasados. — disse seco para os amigos que acabaram de chegar, irritado por ter esperado tanto tempo na companhia de Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça para Sasuke, como se estivesse arrependida de ter chegado atrasada, mas Naruto não se importou.

— Boa tarde Sasuke-kun, Ino-porca. — a menina cumprimentou os dois ainda com o sorriso sem graça. — Desculpem o atraso! Chegaria no horário certo, mas decidi passar pela casa de Naruto e o idiota estava dormindo ainda! — exclamou fechando a cara. — Custei a acordar a peste.

Naruto riu do comentário da rosada, enquanto a loira fechou a cara para o Uzumaki, irritada pelo menino ser irresponsável a ponto de se atrasar muito.

— Tsc, Usuratonkachi. — resmungou Sasuke fazendo Naruto tentar dar uma rasteirinha no moreno que desviou com facilidade, e depois fuzilou o loiro om os olhos.

— Você deveria tê-lo deixado na casa dele, Sakura. — comentou casualmente Ino com um tom debochado no timbre de sua voz, irritando Naruto.

— Oh, me largado como você faz com a Sakura-chan na escola? Ela não é como você. — rebateu o loiro sem dó.

A menina ficou vermelha de vergonha e um clima tenso pairou sobre o quarteto. Sakura colocou a mão na testa sem saber o que falar, temendo que uma briga entre os dois loiros iniciassem.

— Eer, vamos entrando, sim?! — indagou a rosada ainda tensa pelo "choque" entre seus amigos que eram inimigos declarados.

Os quatro decidiram entrar, deixando o clima ruim para trás junto com a porta do parque. O estabelecimento já estava bastante cheio, uma vez que era sábado, mas Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Ino conseguiram pegar fichas para andar nos brinquedos rapidamente.

— MONTANHA RUSSA! — berrou Naruto enquanto corria em direção ao brinquedo no qual realmente queria andar, deixando o trio para trás.

Sakura tratou-se de correr atrás do amigo para pará-lo antes que o menino se perdesse, deixando o moreno e a loira alguns passos atrás.

— Como você consegue ser amigo dele? — perguntou Ino para Sasuke abrindo um sorriso animado para o menino.

O Uchiha não se deu o trabalho de responder. Era certo que Naruto podia ser um idiota como todos falavam, mas era seu amigo, e também não ia com a cara da Yamanaka, assim dispensando brincadeiras como zoar com a cara de seu melhor amigo. Apressou seus passos para alcançar a rosada e o loiro, deixando a menina para trás um pouco irritada e confusa.

— Naruto, será que você pode agir como gente uma vez na sua vida e nos esperar?! — Sasuke ouviu Sakura dizer para o loiro que estava um pouco mais a frente que ela.

O menino a frente esboçou um sorriso tenso ao observar que a rosada estava com as mãos nas cinturas e o encarava com o cenho franzido e a boca torcida, provavelmente se segurando para não gritar no meio do local.

— Poxa, desculpa Sakura-chan! — exclamou Naruto coçando a nuca. — É que eu acabei ficando animado demais… — murmurou olhando para baixo.

A Haruno suspirou derrotada. Sabia que isso iria acontecer, ele sempre achava um jeito de contornar os sermões que ela pensava em dar. Não que ela gostasse de xingar o seu amigo, mas ele tinha que parar um pouco com essa hiperatividade toda.

— Tudo bem. — disse por fim, dando um sorriso doce para o seu amigo. — Vamos andar primeiro no quê?

Não fora uma ideia boa ir ao parque com Naruto e Sasuke, na humilde opinião de Haruno Sakura. Os melhores amigos tinham uma péssima mania de serem competitivos, sendo assim, apenas queriam ir nos piores brinquedos. Não que a rosada não gostasse de uma adrenalina, mas os dois já estavam indo pela quarta vez na montanha russa com cinco loops. Ela não sabia como e porque eles estavam disputando quem aguentava ir mais na montanha russa, mas decidiu por não perguntar e andar um pouco com a sua amiga Yamanaka Ino, que estava um pouco avulsa no lugar. Naruto quando não implicava com a loira simplesmente ignorava sua existência, e Sasuke sempre ignorava a existência dela por ser uma pessoa anti social e por não gostar das atitudes da Yamanaka.

Sakura não condenava os dois por isso, mas ainda sim ficava chateada ao ver a sua amiga meio excluída entre seus amigos. Só não os pedia para tratá-la bem devido ao fato de que Ino não pedia suas amigas - principalmente Kaname - a tratá-la bem.

— Eu não sabia que o Sasuke-kun gostava tanto da montanha russa. — comentou casualmente a loira, tirando Sakura de seus devaneios.

A rosada olhou para a sua amiga, pensando que ela estava errada. Sasuke não gostava tanto assim da montanha russa, simplesmente queria ganhar de Naruto, sabe-se lá o motivo disso. Mas em disputas simplesmente não é prudente entrar no meio, pensava a garota.

— Digamos que não é exatamente isso. — Sakura disse olhando para a sua amiga dando um sorriso doce, sendo encarada de volta por uma Ino interrogativa. — Vamos tomar um sorvete? — perguntou, ignorando o fato da loira não ter entendido o seu comentário.

— Oh, sim. — Ino concordou com a sua amiga e as duas foram em direção ao local do parque onde haviam sorvetes.

Cada uma pediu o sabor que lhe era mais conveniente e sentaram em um banco perto da barraca de sorvetes. A Yamanaka olhou torto para a amiga que praticamente entornou a calda na roupa pela falta de atenção e riu da amiga.

— Isso acontece, tá? — gaguejou Sakura constrangida com a sua falta de jeito.

A loira não lhe respondeu, pelo contrário, riu ainda mais. A rosada olhou para ela com o cenho franzido, incomodada por ser zoada, mas no fundo não estava com raiva. Pigarreou para chamar a atenção da amiga que ainda ria.

— O que vamos fazer depois do sorvete? — perguntou sem muito interesse.

Ino ponderou por alguns segundos a resposta, colocando seu dedo indicador em cima de seu queixo, uma mania que tinha quando começava a pensar em algo.

— Não sei… Vamos chamar o Sasuke-kun e quem sabe ele não tem uma ideia? — perguntou e Sakura percebeu que a menina simplesmente ignorou Naruto. — Falando nele… O que acha de me ajudar a juntar a Kaname com o moreno sedução Uchiha? — sorriu malicioso.

Sakura olhou incrédula para a sua amiga. Não sabia no que a deixara mais assustada: o fato de chamar Sasuke de "moreno sedução Uchiha" - Sakura achava ele bonito sim, mas dizer algo assim era completamente brega e vergonhoso - ou pedir para a rosada ajudar Kaname. Logo Kaname! A menina que simplesmente era insuportável para Sakura. Não que a ruiva implicasse vinte e quatro horas com a Haruno, mas ela sempre que olhava para a rosada tinha um sorriso de deboche, e já cansara de ser chamada de testuda e coisas piores. Ino tinha que ser muito cara de pau, nos pensamentos de Sakura, para pedir-lhe algo assim. Um ultraje.

— Ino… Você está brincando, certo? — a menina dos olhos verdes olhou para a loira dando uma risada completamente nervosa e forçada.

A filha única dos Yamanaka piscou os olhos aturdida pela pergunta de sua amiga. Não entendia o porquê disso.

— Claro que não, Sakura! — ela sorriu para a amiga, rindo internamente da inocência que achava que a rosada tinha. — Por que estaria?

Era o que Sakura mais temia que acontecesse. Não queria negar algo para a sua melhor amiga, mas também não poderia ajudar alguém como Kaname. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma.

— Eu não vou te ajudar.

— O quê?! — exclamou a loira assustada com a resposta.

— Você me escutou, Ino. — bufou diante da atitude da amiga.

— Mas qual o motivo disso? — indagou a menina indignada. — Você gosta dele?

— Claro que sim! — exclamou a rosada se sentindo irritada. — Mas não do jeito que você está suspeitando. Sasuke é meu amigo e não posso ferrar com a vida dele fazendo o coitado ter um relacionamento com alguém como a Kaname. — sabia que a sua resposta daria espaço para uma discussão entre as duas, ou talvez até uma briga, mas no momento não se importou muito.

— Como assim ferrar com a vida dele? — Ino aumentou o tom de sua voz. — Kaname é minha amiga, não admito que você fale assim dela! — exclamou fechando sua expressão.

Sakura começou a rir em um tom de escárnio, olhando debochadamente para a loira. A menina não sabia como ela conseguia ser tão hipócrita.

— Ora, ela não pode ser xingada, mas sua amiga de infância pode ser chamada de testuda, deslocada, excluída, feiosa, tatuagem escrota… — continuou com os apelidos e comentários que já escutara Kaname falando.

A sala não fazia bullying com Sakura, muito pelo contrário, não davam atenção para ela - não por ser muito estranha, mas por andar com Naruto - exceto Kaname, que adorava debochar da rosada pelas costas.

A Haruno tinha certeza de que iria se arrepender por estar brigando com Ino, mas no momento tudo que conseguia fazer era extravasar a raiva que estava dentro de si por tanto tempo.

— Sakura, você sabe que é complicado… — Ino abaixou o tom de voz, olhando para a mesa por não conseguir olhar para a menina a sua frente.

— Não é complicado, Ino, na verdade é muito simples! — exclamou sentindo-se ainda mais irritada com a vergonha da loira. — Você tem… — não conseguira terminar de falar, pois sentiu uma pessoa praticamente pulando em cima dela. — Mas que diabos?! Naruto?!

— Sakura-chan! Você sumiu do mapa, custamos para te achar! — disse Naruto risonho como sempre.

— Eu disse que elas deviam ter ido comer… — comentou Sasuke para provocar o loiro. — Mas como você é um idiota, teve que ir em todos os brinquedos.

— TEME, CALA A BOCA! — berrou o Uzumaki, começando a xingar o Uchiha com diversos palavrões.

O clima tenso da mesa, por hora, havia acabado pela chegada dos dois, principalmente por Naruto sempre gritar muito e puxar a atenção de todos para ele. Sakura estava imensamente agradecida pelo loiro, pois agora poderia pensar em mais coisas de forma civilizada para conversar com Ino sobre Kaname e a sua amizade.

Depois de xingar o moreno, Naruto começou a tagarelar sobre coisas que ninguém realmente entendeu por estar falando extremamente rápido enquanto comia uma barra de cereal. O Uchiha bufa com a situação sentindo-se irritado.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Sasuke olhando para o semblante da rosada que não estava muito bom. — Antes da gente chegar, vocês pareciam estar brigando…

Sakura não queria e nem podia conversar sobre isso agora. Mesmo que os dois estivesse cochichando de uma forma quase inaudível, Ino poderia escutar em algum momento.

— Ino sabe ser uma cretina as vezes… — murmurou Sakura sentindo-se triste e suspirou.

— Sei exatamente o que podemos fazer. — Sasuke deu um sorriso divertido, fazendo com que a rosada o encarasse com uma expressão confusa. — O Naruto me irritou muito agora a pouco, tenho uma ideia para vingarmos dos dois de uma vez.

Sakura definitivamente não sabia de tudo ainda de seu amigo Sasuke, mas adorava as "vinganças" que ele tinha sobre Naruto. Não era algo muito exagerado, mas fazia o loiro ficar imensamente irritado e na maioria das vezes rendia muitas gargalhadas.

— Conte-me mais.

O plano fora extremamente simples. Sakura e Sasuke foram conversar - sem que os dois loiros vissem, alegando que iriam no banheiro - com o rapaz que coordenava os lugares para o túnel do amor. Inicialmente pensaram que precisariam de convencer durante muitos minutos - ou até mesmo pagá-lo - mas por sorte o homem tinha um ótimo senso de humor e gostara da brincadeira dos dois

A rosada alegou para Naruto que sempre quisera andar nesses túneis, entretanto como não tinha namorado, gostaria de levar o seu melhor amigo no lugar. O loiro como uma boa marionete aceitou rapidamente, feliz por ter sido chamado em vez de ser trocado por Sasuke. Mal sabia que estava sendo enganado pelo moreno e Sakura.

Sasuke, por sua vez, chamou Ino para ir com ele, explicando falsamente que gostaria de ir com ela para que no meio da trajetória pudesse sacanear com Naruto. A loira realmente odiava o Uzumaki e aceitou sem questionar muito. É claro que achara uma ótima ideia ir com o Uchiha - não tentaria "roubá-lo" de Kaname, mas seria legal para variar andar com um garoto extremamente bonito em um lugar de casais.

Os quatro ficaram vários minutos na fila, e quando finalmente fora a vez deles, o coordenador do brinquedo pedira para que Naruto sentasse em um lugar e Ino ao seu lado. Quando os dois perceberam que estavam com os parceiros trocados foram comentar com o rapaz, que nessa altura estava quase rindo junto com a outra dupla.

— Hey, cara, você se enganou! Eu não vou com a loira oxigenada, vou com a Sakura-chan, a de cabelo rosa! — exclamou.

— Já tranquei o seus cintos, lamento mas não posso fazer nada por vocês.

Os dois iam começar a protestar novamente, mas quando viram o sorriso debochado no rosto de Sakura e Sasuke entenderam tudo. Os loiros arregalaram os olhos, queimando de raiva, mas antes que mostrassem a sua ira, o vagão havia sido ligado.

— Boa viagem! — Sakura gritou para os dois de forma extremamente irônica.


	7. VII - Yuki interesseira

Logo quando acordou, Sakura ouviu o seu celular apitando com mensagens de Yamanaka Ino, sua amiga loira que a ignorava na escola. A poucos dias haviam conversado sobre o dia no parque e estavam de bem novamente. Pegou o celular curiosa para ver do que se tratava.

 ** _Ino-buta-chan_**

 _Online_

* * *

Testa, vai ter uma festa do terceiro ano lá da escola!

O Sasori me deu um convite a mais… Vc quer ir?

 **O sasori?**

 **Vc conhece ele?**

 **Ele vai?**

VC TEM QUE DIVERTIR MAIS

Sim… Por quê?

 **Oh, nada não…**

Sei…

 **Sério! Só acho ele bonito.**

 **Algum problema com isso?**

Ora, claro que não!

Podemos dar um jeito nisso…

hehehe

Arruma lá em casa, a festa é sábado agora.

 **Está bem.**

 **Vou conversar com meus pais.**

Nem acredito que foi fácil te convencer!

* * *

Sakura saiu do seu Whatsapp e deixou o celular na cama de seu quarto. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Não era muito fã de festas de adolescentes - sempre tinha muita bebida, pegação, músicas altas - mas se fosse uma chance de conhecer Sasori melhor, ela poderia muito bem aguentar um dia com isso… Correu até a cozinha, onde estavam os seus pais para poder pedir permissão a ir até a festa com Ino. Sabia que eles deixariam, mas era melhor conversar o mais rápido possível.

Não fazia ideia de como ia comentar com Naruto que iria em uma festa com Yamanaka Ino. Depois do dia do parque, a rosada não havia comentado para o loiro que tinha feito as pazes com a garota, e ele parecia mais do que satisfeito com isso. Pensou em pedir ajuda a Sasuke para lidar com o Uzumaki que poderia ser um pouco difícil de lidar em algumas situações.

— Hn. — fora o que o moreno dissera depois que ela contou a situação. — Acho que você deveria contar o mais rápido possível. Ele vai surtar de qualquer forma. — os dois reviraram os olhos imaginando os gritos insatisfeitos de Naruto sobre a amizade "reatada" após a pequena farpa soltada no dia do parque.

— É, você tem razão. — Sakura suspirou sem vontade nenhuma e sentou-se em sua cadeira da escola, pensando em contar para o loiro no intervalo entre as aulas.

— Sakura-chan, o que você queria me dizer? — Naruto observou a menina curioso do que tratava-se.

A menina respirou fundo tentando escolher as palavras melhores para que não brigue com o seu amigo. Os dois estavam a sós em um corredor da escola, onde quase ninguém costumava passar no intervalo por ser perto da sala dos professores. Era um bom lugar para conversar: Naruto sabia muito bem que não poderia gritar muito por aqui.

— Bom… Eu só queria dizer que eu e Ino não estamos brigadas mais. — soltou a bomba e viu o cenho do loiro franzir absorvendo as palavras. — E vamos em uma festa no sábado. Só estou te contando porque sei muito bem que você poderia querer fazer alguma coisa nesse final de semana, mas estarei ocupada. — a rosada fechou os olhos pensando em que estado o rosto do loiro estaria quando reabrisse seus olhos.

— Você… Ino… Conversando… — estava assimilando tudo que a Haruno havia lhe contado. — SAKURA-CHAN! — exclamou indignado e depois apontou o indicador para a amiga. — Como assim?! Você sabe muito bem que aquela menina é uma farsa!

— Não seria falsa?

— Bem, tanto faz, que seja! — esbravejou contrariado o loiro. — Já não basta voltar a conversar com a loira imbecil e você ainda vai em uma festa com ela? — indagou irritado. — Sakura-chan, ela vai te largar na festa quando ver aquelas meninas ridículas da nossa escola! — jogou na cara da menina, sem dó nem piedade.

Mesmo que fosse um pouco cruel da parte do menino, ele achava que isso seria para o melhor. Sakura não parecia aceitar que a amizade de Ino não valia a pena, coisa que ele sabia e muito bem. A rosada abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que o loiro estava certo, todavia, não iria na festa para andar com Ino e sim para conhecer melhor o ruivo por quem nutria uma queda não assumida.

— Bem, Ino disse que iria fazer com que eu e Sasori fiquemos amigos… — sussurrou baixo, sabia que o loiro surtaria ainda mais com isso, mas não mentiria jamais para seu melhor amigo.

— SAKURA-CHAN! — gritou novamente com os olhos arregalados, surpreso com a "reviravolta" da história. — Aquele louco das marionetes? Você não superou o bastardo ainda? Pensei que estivesse afim do Teme…

A menina olhou chocada para Naruto. Como assim ele pensaria que ela estava afim de Sasuke? Para ela, os dois eram apenas amigos e nada mais, por mais que não negasse a beleza extrema do rapaz. Corou com o comentário do amigo e negou.

— Não! De onde você tirou isso, Naruto?! Somos apenas amigos… — suspirou derrotada, sabia que ele ficaria com raiva. — Bem, era só isso. Vou na festa no final de semana e vim te avisar.

O menino cruzou os braços insatisfeito com a resposta da rosada e bufou. Olhou de esguelha para ver se algum professor havia ouvido seus gritos insatisfeitos em alguns momentos atrás, mas por sorte parecia que não haviam sido ouvidos.

— Espero que você reconsidere sua ida, Sakura-chan. — sabia que nada mais que dissesse poderia convencer a sua amiga e colocou a ativa a sua carta de manga principal. — Eu não esperava isso de você… — olhou para baixo decepcionado com a amiga, sabendo que isso a afetaria. — Vai se arrepender, escute o que estou dizendo. — dito isso, andou pelos corredores em direção até o refeitório, pois gostaria de comer uma grande e suculenta coxinha antes que o intervalo acabasse.

Sakura começou a andar em direção ao refeitório esperando encontrar Sasuke e Naruto, apesar de tudo. Depois que saiu do corredor, encontrou logo o ruivo andando solitário pela escola distraido por seus pensamentos. O rapaz avistou Sakura andando e foi cumprimentar a garota.

— Olá! Sakura, não é mesmo? — a rosada ficou lisonjeada pelo ruivo lembrar-se de seu nome, afinal, fora apenas o loiro que havia conversado com ele. — Ino conversou comigo e disse que vai te levar na festa com ela. — ficou surpresa com o comentário, não demonstrou isso, contudo. — Até lá!

— Até! — acenou sorridente para o ruivo que ia aparentemente em direção ao banheiro masculino.

— Sakura-san, boa tarde! — Sakura ouviu a garota que sentava atrás dela a cumprimentar.

Olhou de esguelha para a menina suspeitando a sua ação. Nenhuma das pessoas da sala - fora Naruto e Sasuke - davam-se o trabalho de conversar ou sequer cumprimentá-la, qual era o motivo disso nessa altura do campeonato, quase no meio do ano?

— Boa tarde, Yuki-san… — respondeu de forma polida.

A garota sorriu docemente para a rosada, deixando-a ainda mais desconfiada do que aconteceria agora. Olhou para os lados, procurando alguma brecha de algum tipo de brincadeira infantil no meio da sala de aula, mas todos pareciam prestar atenção na aula ou conversar distraidamente com outros alunos.

— Estava pensando esses dias… — começou a falar. — Você e o Sasuke-san são bem amigos, certo? — Oh, agora já sabia o que viria.

Quanta sagacidade da parte da garota! Isso era o que passava-se na mente da jovem Haruno Sakura. Conversar com a única menina que nutria uma amizade com o garoto mais bonito da sala… Tinha certeza que a outra queria informações sobre o moreno ou então pediria para apresentá-la ou algo do tipo.

— Bem, diria que sim. — respondeu de má vontade, mas a menina atrás de si não se importou.

— Devo dizer que deve ser uma honra ser amiga de um grande Uchiha. — comentou com a rosada que ficou confusa com o comentário, não sabendo qual o problema ou benefício tinha o sobrenome de Sasuke, talvez o perguntasse mais tarde. — Como conseguiu isso?

— Sasuke e Naruto são amigos de infância. — a menina atras crispou os lábios em descontentamento, provavelmente achando anteriormente que iria descobrir alguma tática importante para aproximar-se do moreno. — E sou amiga de Naruto, nada demais fora feito. — cortou a conversa com isso, pensando que assim a menina iria desistir de tirar alguma informação dela.

— Oh, sim, o loiro incômodo. — Sakura irritou-se com o comentário. — Vi você e Sasori do terceiro ano conversando sobre a festa do final de semana… — parece que todo mundo dessa escola iria na festa e a rosada não ficou muito animada ao descobrir. — O Sasuke-kun vai? — perguntou.

O Uchiha havia comentado brevemente que várias pessoas haviam chamado ele para a festa, dando-lhe convites, mas ele não tinha nenhum interesse em sair, uma vez que não gostva desse tipo de festas e nem de ir para um lugar onde não conheceria quase ninguém além do nome e o rosto. Não iria de forma alguma.

— Ele me disse que não vai. — sorriu com o fato de que o moreno não iria, as garotas da sala iriam ficar decepcionadas. — Sasuke-kun não gosta de festas assim.

— Oh. — olhou para baixo decepcionada. — Quem sabe se não pedir com jeitinho ele não vai, Sakura-san? — olhou esperançosa para a rosada que rolou os olhos em descontentamento.

Sakura teve que respirar fundo para não rir ou gritar com a garota que estava conversando com ela. Yuki realmente era muito interesseira para a Haruno.

— Não acho que isso vai funcionar. — disse fingindo tristeza. — Sasuke-kun deixou bem claro que não iria de forma alguma, não acho que um pedido de uma simples amiga iria convencê-lo.

— É verdade. — concordou Yuki, estranhamente satisfeita. — De apenas uma amiga não. — deu ênfase no amiga com um sorriso estranho.

Sakura deu de ombros pelo comportamento peculiar da garota. Não era importante para ela antes, e por que seria agora? Apenas sentiu um pouco de dó de Sasuke. Sabia que essas meninas iriam ficar atrás dele como um abutre quando fosse espalhado que ele não iria para a festa.


	8. VIII - Bebida verde

Mebuki levou a sua filha até a residência dos Yamanaka cerca de quatro horas da tarde. Sakura não achava que já era horário para se arrumar para uma festa que começaria oito horas da noite, mas a loira havia insistido que chegasse nesse horário. Quando chegou, fora o pai de Ino, Inoichi que abriu a porta para a rosada. A garota o cumprimentou de forma descontraída, conhecia o pai de Ino a anos, afinal. Quando abriu a porta do quarto da filha dos Yamanaka encontrou uma Ino desesperada arrumando os seus cabelos - que já eram lisos - em uma chapinha.

— Está atrasada sete minutos. — a Haruno revirou os olhos com o comentário desnecessário, sabia muito bem que horas eram e que chegara atrasada. — Já tomou banho?

— Sim, adiantei lá em casa, por isso atrasei uns minutinhos. — explicou para a loira que sorriu aliviada com o comentário.

As duas garotas - como adolescentes que eram - demoraram horas para se arrumarem, Sakura nem tanto. Conversavam animadamente sobre coisas banais enquanto arrumavam cabelo, maquiagem, as roupas e as unhas das mãos e dos pés.

— Ino, vamos logo! — chamou a rosada pela quinta vez a loira, que estava arrumando os cílios postiços que já estavam perfeitos.

— Eu tenho que arrumar isso…

— Mas já está perfeito! — disse Sakura após bufar, tentando controlar a raiva que transbordava juntamente com a ânsia de chegar na festa e conversar com o ruivo que achava tão atraente.

— Tá, tá, vamos logo. — Ino franziu o cenho derrotada, e calçou o salto de quinze centímetros rapidamente e andou até a porta da casa com elegância.

Sakura não sabia como a loira conseguia a proeza de andar com um salto tão alto assim, a rosada usava um salto de seis centímetros e não conseguira a metade da elegância dos passos da Yamanaka. Mas por fim deu de ombros, aquilo não era tão importante para a menina que não pensava tanto em sapatos e roupas como Ino.

Checaram-se no espelho do carro de Yamanaka Inoichi. Sakura olhou os seus cabelos rosados com pequenas ondulações feitas nas pontas e checou mais uma vez o vestido tomara que caia negro e a maquiagem básica: apenas um lápis de olho para marcar os olhos verdes esmeraldas, um batom rosa claro e base. Já Ino estava como uma atriz em um programa de TV famoso: vestido lilás, o cabelo liso solto e uma maquiagem impecável com uma sombra clara e um batom vermelho.

— Chegaram tarde, meninas! — cumprimentara Deidara, um dos amigos do ruivo que Sakura nutria uma queda.

— Olá! — as duas cumprimentaram o loiro alegremente, enquanto ele puxou ambas para dentro da enorme casa que era dele.

Sakura não se deu o trabalho de observar muito a casa, mas o pouco que vira percebeu que era extremamente grande e luxuosa, a parte externa tinha um palco com uma banda cover e mesas com ponches e salgadinhos intocados.

— Vamos caçar o Sasori! — catarolou Ino feliz.

A rosada estranhou muito o fato da loira ficar perto dela em uma festa onde havia várias pessoas da escola, se bem que não tinha avistado nenhuma de suas amigas, então era esse o motivo para ela. Enfim, andaram praticamente pela parte externa da casa inteira até encontrar o ruivo gargalhando de uma piada que um moreno estava lhe contando. Não precisaram chamar a atenção do ruivo, logo ele olhou em direção as meninas e acenou para as mesmas, deixando um sorriso bonito no rosto e isso incentivou as duas irem até ele.

— Ino, Sakura, que bom que vieram! — exclamou ainda com o sorriso em seus lábios e abraçou as duas como se fossem velhas amigas suas.

O moreno tratou de engatar uma conversa com a loira, que decidiu puxá-lo para perto do palco para dançar. Sakura assustou-se com a rapidez de ambos, porque ela e o ruivo ainda não haviam trocado palavras nenhumas e arregalou os olhos.

— Não se assuste, Ino é assim mesmo. — o ruivo disse rindo e a menina apenas deu uma risada nervosa em resposta.

Ela realmente conhecia Ino? As duas eram amigas de infância, mas jamais imaginaria algo como isso acontecendo… Virou o rosto para a loira e o moreno e viu os dois se beijando de uma forma que a rosada achou bastante vulgar e crispou os lábios em descontentamento.

— Você é muito certinha! — ele disse rindo ao ver a reação da menina.

— Bem, eu não achei aquilo muito legal… — confessou para o ruivo.

Não queria ser como Ino, mesmo se isso a fizesse afastar-se de Sasori. Jamais rebaixaria a fazer algo do tipo e pensou seriamente em ter uma conversa sobre preservação de respeito com a loira após a festa, pois dormiria na casa dela.

— Você está certa, isso não é bacana. — ele concordou e entregou um copo de ponche para a garota que começou a bebericar a bebida. — Seu pensamento te faz a única mulher de respeito que está aqui hoje, estou com sorte estar com você nesse momento! — curvou-se para a menina de modo cômico fazendo Sakura rir envergonhada, estranhando a atitude do rapaz.

Sasori olhava discretamente para a rosada com malícia, pensando em como poderia levar uma menina tão quieta para a cama. Ino havia pedido-lhe para conversar com a garota porque ela ficaria bastante deslocada em uma festa como essa, mas ele jamais ficaria apenas com uma na festa se não ganhasse "algo a mais" e a loira sabia muito bem disso. Gostou do desafio, e pensou em deixar a menina bastante bêbada até subir para um dos quartos de hóspedes de Deidara. Como num passe de mágica, o loiro apareceu entre os dois, que no momento estavam sem assunto. Sakura olhava para o seu copo e bebericava vagarosamente para não acabar rápido - tinha plena consciência de que não era forte para bebidas - e ter algo para fazer.

— Vocês estão muito parados, porque não estão divertindo?! — exclamou bem humorado segurando dois copos com uma bebida verde em casa mão. — Acho que vocês precisam de beber esse energético! — olhou bem para os dois copos e entregou um deles para Sasori e depois o outro para a rosada. — Adeus!

Saiu andando enquanto fazia uma dancinha tosca arrancando risada dos dois.

— Cara, esse Deidara é uma piada! Acha que faz artes com essas dancinhas… — Sakura riu do comentário, e riu mais ainda quando escutara o loiro gritando longe algo como "minha dança é arte e a arte é um estouro!".

— Realmente, uma figura ele… — comentou risonha, mas a graça acabou na mesma hora em que viu um pó estranho flutuando em sua bebida verde.

Não ousou beber nada disso e para não fazer pouco caso do amigo do ruivo deixou a taça cair no chão no mesmo momento em que um casal passara perto dela - Sakura esbarrou discretamente nos dois sem o ruivo perceber que fora ela.

— Oh! — exclamou quando viu o copo caindo e derramando a bebida no chão.

Colocou as mãos em sua boca fingindo estar assustada com o que havia acontecido. Não estava com raiva do ruivo, afinal não fora ele que dera a bebida e tampouco parecia perceber que tinha algo de errado.

— Esses casais apressadinhos… — o rapaz balançou a cabeça em negação quando viu os dois entrando na casa. — Não deu ainda nem duas horas de festa.

Sakura riu com o comentário achando que fora uma piada o que ele havia falado. Para sua mente inocente isso não poderia estar acontecendo logo no início da festa, o casal nem estava bêbado ainda. Pensou que ambos provavelmente queriam mais privacidade para conversar ou darem alguns beijos, nada demais.

— Eu realmente não queria ter deixado a bebida que o seu amigo me deu…

— Tudo bem, você pode tomar a minha. — estendeu o copo para a rosada que hesitou antes de pegar.

— Você tem certeza? — indagou incerta.

— Claro, não é nada demais.

Pegou a bebida e antes de dar um gole deu uma observada. A dele não tinha nada de estranho como a dela e sorriu aliviada. Provavelmente Deidara não teria coragem de dar uma bebida com algo estranho para o próprio amigo, então deu uma golada grande e sentiu um gosto doce descendo pela sua garganta.

— Nossa, isso é bom! — exclamou e não demorou a terminar o copo.

— Cuidado para não ficar alegrinha! — o ruivo disse rindo da menina que deu de ombros, pensando que sabia muito bem os seus limites para ficar bêbada logo no início.

— Um copo não é nada! — exclamou para o ruivo que assentiu sorridente.

— Concordo plenamente, Sakura. — disse o seu nome de um jeito intenso fazendo a garota corar. — Então, conte-me sobre a sua vida, rosada.

A menina riu do apelido que Sasori havia lhe dado. Não pareceu incomum a chamar assim, mas ninguém havia o feito antes do ruivo e por isso gostou ainda mais. Deu um sorriso doce para o rapaz que retribuiu com um sorriso que não era doce, mas muito bonito.

— Não tenho nada de interessante para contar… Por que não me conta você? — indagou divertida para Sasori.

— Bem, imaginei que gostasse de falar, mulheres adoram contar as coisas, não é mesmo? — riu da própria piada, não sendo seguido pela garota que ficou envergonhada com o comentário desnecessário. — Você já sabe que na minha família temos uma loja de marionetes. Bom, eu gosto de criá-las também…

Iniciou uma grande explicação de como se criava uma marionete, como fazia as mexer como nos filmes ou em teatros e diversas coisas que a rosada realmente não entendeu nada por falta de interesse na conversa. Quis rir do assunto do ruivo mas achou que seria extremamente rude e infantil de sua parte. Só porque o mesmo dera uma mancada dizendo que mulheres falavam demais não precisava ser grosseira.

— Parece que gosta mais de marionetes do que de pessoas! — exclamou sorrindo para o garoto.

— Bem, em partes, pode-se dizer que prefiro sim! Algumas pessoas podem ser incrivelmente chatas e inconvenientes! É só olhar para o Deidara dançando! — apontou para o loiro que fazia uma dança escrota de robô.

Os dois riram e Sasori pegou mais um copo de ponche para a menina que aceitou de bom grado.

— Realmente, aquilo é fora do comum. — Sakura não sabia direito o que comentar então decidiu concordar e continuar a dar risadas.

— Sabe o que é ainda mais fora do comum? — perguntou dando um sorriso galanteador. — O quanto você é linda… — a Haruno corou com o comentário do ruivo, que ao ver a menina afetada pela sua lábia aproximou-se e não hesitou em selar o seu lábio com o dela.

A menina assustou com o contato repentino, fora muito rápido para o seu gosto. A língua do ruivo pediu passagem e ela acabou consentindo, mesmo não estando realmente muito afim do beijo. Não que ela não quisesse beijar o garoto, só não achara esse um momento muio legal. Logo pensou em Ino chamando-a de careta e várias outras coisas como "nunca arranjaria alguém assim" e acabou deixando levar. O beijo de Sasori não era ruim, mas tampouco bom, ele tinha experiência mas não a foi algo que tirou o fôlego de Sakura. Depois de se beijarem, o ruivo tratou de encher mais um copo para ela e para ele também. Brindaram de forma brincalhona e beberam. Não sabia se estava realmente começando a ficar alterada - "alegrinha", como Sasori havia dito - mas sentiu uma onda de felicidade correndo pelas suas veias, sentiu-se agitada como se não conseguisse ficar parada e com o coração a mil, pensou em chamar Sasori para dançar.

— Vamos dançar? — perguntou sem rodeios e sem corar, mas não importou-se com o fato.

— Claro! — disse o ruivo sorrindo e puxou o braço da menina até perto do palco, que nesse momento não estava mais com a banda e sim com um DJ tocando eletrônica.

Sakura não demorou a começar a dançar freneticamente. Dançou, dançou e dançou como se não houvesse amanhã, sentindo um calor exagerado e logo começara a suar com isso. Pensou ser o fato de estar se movimentando muito e deu de ombros, em breve procuraria algo para beber e suprir o suor. O ruivo segurou a menina sobre a cintura e a rosada tomou um susto, mas não tirou o mesmo de perto dela completamente, apenas se afastou um pouco. Os dois continuaram a dançar e percebeu a luz do lugar começar a piscar como em uma balada. Como isso estava acontecendo? Estavam em um lugar sem teto. Riu do acontecido, imaginando que fosse algum tipo de truque barato e logo tirou isso de seus pensamentos, apenas aproveitando a sensação boa que a dança a fazia. Não sabia se estava dançando bem ou não, mas Sasori não parecia se importar com isso, então ela também não se importou. Sentiu a garganta cada vez mais seca.

— Sasori, você pode pegar alguma bebida para mim? Estou morrendo de sede! — exclamou risonha e o mesmo anuiu indo até a mesa de ponche.

Sakura acordou assustada, desnorteada, cansada e dolorida. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e não enxergou quase nada pela escuridão do local. Levantou-se da cama que não parecia nada com a sua e tateou a parede depois de encontrá-la até apertar o interruptor. Assustou-se com o que viu. Sasori estava deitado na cama, dormindo tranquilamente tampado com um lençol branco com manchas de sangue. Acabou de perceber que estava nua e reprimiu o desejo de gritar. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Forçou a cabeça para funcionar a última coisa que lembrara fora o ruivo indo pegar a sua bebida, pois estava sentindo uma sede enorme. Pegou o seu vestido amassado e procurou por suas roupas íntimas. Achara a calcinha e o sutiã rasgados e começou a chorar baixinho. Jamais imaginaria que algo assim poderia acontecer com ela. Vestiu o vestido sem as roupas íntimas mesmo, e ficou aliviada ao perceber que não parecia que estava sem sutiã e que seu celular encontrava-se na cômoda do estranho quarto. Olhou para o relógio e viu as horas: duas e quarenta e três. Tentou ligar várias vezes para o celular de Ino e deu caixa postal e começou a se desesperar. Saiu do quarto rapidamente, tentando tirar a cena de Sasori deixado nú de sua mente. Respirou fundo e procurou pensar em alguma solução. Decidiu por fim descer da casa e viu a que a festa ainda estava com muitas pessoas, não demorou a achar Ino conversando com a sua amiga. Acenou freneticamente para a loira com um sorriso extremamente forçado, mas a menina simplesmente fingia que não via e a odiosa Kaname começou a rir dela. Segurou as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair novamente e correu até a saída da casa e abriu os seus contatos do celular. Não ousaria ligar para os pais e muito menos para Naruto, sabia que ele não brigaria com ela, mas seu orgulho simplesmente não deixou. Optou por ligar para a única pessoa que considerava confiável nesse momento: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke acordou assustado em sua cama ao escutar o celular tocando. Franziu o cenho irritado, quem ligaria para ele nesse horário? Apenas Naruto. Pegou o celular com uma raiva praticamente palpável e ponderou sobre ignorar ou atender para xingar o loiro de diversas formas. Mas quando olhou para a tela assustou-se com o nome que estava ligando para si: Haruno Sakura. Ficou confuso, sabia que a menina não ligaria atoa e lembrou-se que ela fora a maldita festa da escola. Atendeu o telefone rapidamente.

— Sakura? — murmurou com a voz rouca por ter acabado de acordar.

— Sasuke-kun… — escutou a menina sussurrar o seu nome com a voz alterada e logo a menina fungou. — Eu preciso de ajuda.


	9. IX - Na alegria e na tristeza

Sasuke não sabia de absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido na festa, apenas que Sakura fora com Ino e de alguma forma iria ver Sasori. Ainda sim, quando a menina disse que precisava de ajuda, o moreno sentiu uma grande preocupação devido ao tom de voz dela.

— Sakura, o que aconteceu? — o Uchiha peguntou sem rodeios enquanto imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido de tão ruim para ela ligar logo para ele a essa hora.

Sasuke escutou algumas fungadas pelo celular, a rosada parecia estar chorando muito. Antes que a chamasse novamente, ela respondeu com uma voz um tanto trêmula.

— Sasuke-kun, eu... Eu posso te falar isso pessoalmente? — indagou sem esperar a resposta. — Eu só preciso sair daqui...

— Sim. — respondeu ficando tenso com a situação toda. — Você quer que eu te leve para a casa?

No momento, Sakura não estava se lembrando de ser inconveniente ou não: apenas queria sair de perto da casa de Deidara. Seus pais não poderiam vê-la nesse estado e tão pouco gostaria de voltar para a casa dos Yamanaka depois de Ino a ignorar.

— Sasuke-kun, eu não posso voltar para a minha casa desse jeito! — começou a chorar mais, deixando o moreno ainda mais preocupado.

— Está bem. — disse para Sakura, entendendo aonde a garota queria chegar. — Qual é o endereço? — perguntou enquanto trocava rapidamente de roupa para poder buscar a rosada da festa que parecia ter acontecido algo de ruim.

Sakura procurou o convite desesperadamente entre a capinha do seu celular e não estava lá. Tinha plena certeza de que havia deixado nesse lugar e desesperou-se. Será que o convite estaria naquele quarto? A menina pensou, não suportaria entrar lá novamente.

— Eu não sei, não estou achando o convite! — exclamou chorosa para o garoto no telefone.

— Eu também recebi o convite, vou olhar aqui. — vendo o desespero palpável da rosada decidiu por procurar o seu próprio convite que não fora usado para não deixá-la ainda mais desesperada.

Depois que Sasuke desligou o telefone, Sakura sentou na calçada da rua desolada, o esperando chegar. Tirou todos os pensamentos e memórias confusas sobre a festa; não queria e nem poderia pensar nisso no estado emocional em que situava-se. Tentou mexer no celular para os minutos passarem mais rápido, contudo não conseguiu prestar atenção no aparelho. Ficou batucando seus dedos em um sinal claro para qualquer um que visse a garota na rua de que estava extremamente nervosa. Após alguns minutos – que para Sakura mais pareceu horas – o carro do irmão de Sasuke apareceu ao lado da calçada em que a rosada estava sentada. O Uchiha abriu o vidro, mostrando quem era para ela e destrancou o carro. A menina entrou o mais rápido que pode, praticamente correndo ainda trêmula, e olhou timidamente para Sasuke.

— Obrigada por vir. — sua voz estava mais controlada, mas o inchado em seu rosto deixava claro que havia chorado e muito.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas começou a dirigir imaginando o que poderia ter deixado a garota com o vestido completamente amassado, os cabelos desarrumados e a maquiagem borrada. Sabia muito bem que Sakura não era o tipo de garota que iria para a cama com qualquer um, então o que quer que houvesse acontecido com certeza, no pensamento dele, não era culpa da rosada.

— O que aconteceu? — tornou a perguntar agora em que estavam frente a frente.

Sakura respirou fundo, tentando achar as palavras que fizessem com que o acontecido não fosse tão ruim para ela. É claro que não conseguiu.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, Sasuke-kun. — a vontade de chorar voltara após ser mencionado o que havia acontecido. — Eu estava conversando com Sasori. — e começou a contar tudo que lembrava.

A conversa com Sasori, a bebida de Deidara, a vontade estranha de dançar, que nunca houvera acontecido e ter acordado completamente dolorida, nua em cima de uma cama com um lençol ensanguentado juntamente com o ruivo. Voltou a chorar.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer no momento em que ela contou tudo, a raiva nublou completamente a sua mente. Sasori e o tal Deidara provavelmente haviam combinado de drogá-la e deixar a menina completamente fora de si – aproveitando sua inocência – para que pudesse aproveitar-se do corpo dela. Trincou o maxilar com raiva, reprimindo a vontade de gritar, até porque Sakura não merecia ouvir nada disso no momento. Acelerou o carro até a sua casa repentinamente, assustando a garota, que olhou para o menino.

— Sasuke-kun... — sussurrou o nome do Uchiha. — Eu não sei o que fazer... Não me lembro de nada, mas ainda assim sinto-me completamente suja e necessitada de saber o que realmente aconteceu depois que a minha memória falhou, mesmo que isso faça com que eu fique ainda mais triste!

O moreno não achava nem um pouco saudável ela tentar se lembrar do que havia ocorrido. Era bastante óbvio que Sasori havia a levado para a cama – e tirado a sua virgindade, por causa do sangue – e depois de tudo que fez, tinha dormido. Tirou a mão da marcha e colocou no joelho da rosada da forma mais gentil que conseguiu, tentando passar a tranquilidade que não tinha no momento.

— Tente não se lembrar disso agora. — aconselhou e Sakura anuiu, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em voltar a sair.

Não demoraram a chegar na casa dos Uchiha. Sasuke estacionou o carro do seu irmão mais velho e saiu do carro, abrindo a porta para a rosada – que ainda não havia nem tirado o cinto de segurança.

— Vamos. — retirou o cinto de segurança de Sakura e a menina pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, olhando para o moreno timidamente assentindo.

— Não vamos atrapalhar seu irmão e seus pais? — perguntou antes de sair do carro.

— Não, eles viajaram a trabalho.

Saiu do carro e entrou na enorme casa, que fora destrancada por Sasuke. Não observou muito a mobília e a aparência do local, estava cansada e triste demais para isso. Tudo que percebera era que a casa dos Uchiha era muito grande. Subiram as escadas devagar por Sakura ainda estar trêmula e não demoraram a entrar no quarto do filho caçula da família. O garoto abriu o seu guarda roupa – já que as roupas de sua mãe não serviriam nela – e tirou de lá uma blusa azul escura e um short que já não lhe servia mais e tinha esquecido de jogar fora ou dar para os outros. Pegou também uma toalha limpa e entregou para a menina encolhida ao lado da porta. Pelo que ela havia contado, não estava com roupas íntimas, mas não tinha como emprestar algo assim: seria deveras estranho e vergonhoso. Estendeu as roupas e a toalha para a rosada que pegou.

— Pode tomar banho. — disse indicando como polegar a porta do banheiro de seu quarto atrás dele.

Sakura não demorou no chuveiro. Apenas limpou-se com força, como se estivesse com algum tipo de coisa envenenada em seu corpo e desligou o chuveiro. Secou-se e deu um nó no cabelo bagunçado, não importando realmente com o resultado. Voltou para o quarto de Sasuke após vestir a roupa do moreno, sentindo o cheiro que ele sempre emanava, e ficou estranhamente mais calma.

— Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? — Sasuke indagou para ela, mesmo que não quisesse de forma alguma voltar ao assunto.

Sabia que tinha que ajudar a menina e que apenas ela poderia mostrá-lo como faria isso. A rosada balançou a cabeça, negando a pergunta sem abrir a sua boca e ele suspirou aliviado – não queria ficar ainda mais nervoso do que já estava. Aquele Sasori e Deidara teriam sérios problemas com ele e com Naruto.

— Sasuke-kun, será que eu posso dormir com você? — Sakura sentiu suas bochechas queimarem mesmo que ainda estivesse bastante traumatizada com o acontecido que não se lembrava e não ousou olhar no rosto de Sasuke.

— Sim. — o menino, que já estava na cama, deitou-se arredando para o lado esquerdo da cama.

Sakura não demorou a deitar na cama do Uchiha mais novo, encolhida no lado direito. Queria muito abraçar Sasuke, para sentir que não estava sozinha, mas não ousou pedir isso para ele, seria demais. Tentou fechar os olhos e dormir.

Sasuke acordou escutando soluços baixos ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos ainda bastante confuso por ter acabado de acordar e virou-se para Sakura, que estava de costas para ele tremendo.

— Sakura. — chamou a menina com a voz rouca pelo sono e pousou uma das mãos no ombro da menina para que ela vire-se.

Sakura virou na direção de Sasuke e olhou para o rosto do menino, que tinha uma expressão preocupada e não raivosa por ela ter o acordado acidentalmente. Quase sorriu por isso, mas ainda estava triste demais para fazer isso.

— Desculpa por ter te acordado, Sasuke-kun. — disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

— Sakura, você chegou a dormir? — Sasuke olhou as olheiras profundas no rosto da menina.

— Eu não consegui... — confessou voltando a soluçar, fechando os olhos com força como se isso fosse ajudá-la a esquecer.

Vendo que a rosada não iria parar de chorar tão cedo, percebeu que tinha que ajudá-la de alguma forma. Ficou meio indeciso sobre o que poderia fazer, era péssimo em consolar as pessoas, por ser completamente anti social. Decidiu puxar a menina para mais perto de si e a abraçou, colocando o seu rosto perto dos ouvidos dela.

— Shh... — sussurrou nos ouvidos dela tentando acalmá-la. — Eu estou aqui.

Sakura não soube o que exatamente naquele momento mudou, mas algo havia mudado. Sentiu um aperto no coração pelo moreno não ter dito "vai ficar tudo bem" ou "não chore". Emperrou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke e sussurrou um agradecimento para ele com a voz abafada pelo pescoço do jovem antes de finalmente conseguir dormir.

— Obrigada.

O dia seguinte fora algo deveras peculiar para a rosada. Acordou com a gritaria de Naruto, que provavelmente veio a pedido de Sasuke, que já não estava mais na cama com ela.

— SAKURA-CHAN! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?! — berrou para a menina, indo em direção a cama e começou a chacoalá-la, recebendo um tapa na cabeça por parte de Sasuke.

— Deixa de ser idiota, Usuratonkachi! — resmungou para o loiro que soltou Sakura confuso com a reação do moreno. — Ela nem acordou direito ainda...

Desceram para comer, com Naruto tagarelando sobre o que tinha acontecido e a menina pediu para que Sasuke o informasse enquanto ela fosse fazer sua higiene pessoal. O loiro praticamente derrubou os móveis da casa dos Uchiha ao descobrir o que tinha acontecido. É claro que não entendeu de primeira, o que levou a Sasuke ficar estressado novamente.

— EU SABIA QUE AQUELE CARA NÃO PRESTAVA! — gritou apontando o dedo para um lugar aleatório furioso com o que havia acontecido com a sua melhor amiga. — E AQUELA INO, QUE DESGRAÇADA!

— Naruto, pare de gritar. — Sakura apareceu com o semblante melhor, mas ainda um pouco abatido. — E eu queria te pedir desculpas, eu deveria ter te ouvido… — olhou para baixo sentindo-se envergonhada e burra.

— PARA COM ISSO, SAKURA-CHAN! — repreendeu a amiga e a abraçou forte. — Você não teve culpa de nada! Tô certo! A culpa só pode ser daqueles canalhas! — dito isso, seu estômago começou a roncar. — Vamos comer? Tô verde de fome!

Sakura não comeu muito bem. Na verdade, nem iria comer, se não fosse pelos olhares nada discretos de Sasuke e Naruto sobre ela. A comida quase não havia descido devido ao seu estado, mas com vontade tudo se consegue.

Naruto começou a tagarelar coisas sem sentido e nenhum dos outros dois se deram o trabalho de ouvir, deixando o loiro estressado, direcionando sua raiva para Sasuke. Xingou o moreno, que apenas o ignorava enquanto observava Sakura discretamente, receoso que algo pudesse acontecer com o estado emocional da garota.

— Tsc, cale a boca, Naruto. — resmungou o Uchiha.

— Minhas coisas… — sussurrou Sakura com os olhos arregalados fazendo com que a atenção dos garotos presentes prendessem a ela. — Estão na casa da Ino. — finalizou percebendo a confusão deles.

— Argh! Aquela patricinha maldita! — Naruto bateu na mesa irritado. — Você não vai por os pés lá, Sakura-chan! Eu e o Sasuke Teme iremos lá para você.

— Iremos? — indagou Sasuke irritado com o loiro por ter mandado ele fazer algo, mas depois de olhar para o rosto suplicante de Sakura desistiu de negar. — Tsc, que seja.

Enquanto Sakura esperava os dois garotos no carro de Itachi, eles batiam a campainha da casa dos pessoalmente abriu a porta e assustou-se ao ver os dois lá.

— Sasuke-kun? Naruto?

— Loira oxigenada. — resmungou o loiro olhando para ela com desprezo. — Viemos pegar as coisas da Sakura-chan, já que você decidiu ser ainda mais cretina com ela.

Ino olhou assustada com os dois.

— Como assim?! — exclamou. — Eu vi Sakura ontem, ela estava MUITO bem com o Sasori, se me permite dizer. — sorriu maliciosa. — Até mais feliz, energética.

— As roupas. — cortou Sasuke com a sua voz fria como gelo, o rosto inexpressivo.

— Maldita! Como ousa dizer que ela estava bem com o Sasori, você viu tudo! — urrou Naruto começando a ficar vermelho de raiva.

Ino olhou com desdém para o Uzumaki, não entendendo a reação de raiva dele. Talvez tivesse ficado com ciúmes? Bem, poderia ser isso, porque para ela, Sakura não parecia triste quando a viu entrando na casa com o ruivo. E depois de algumas horas, saiu toda desarrumada e a olhou com um sorriso. Ino decidiu a ignorar no dia por Kaname estar perto, mas é claro que iria querer saber os detalhes! Pensou melhor e ficou em dúvida se a rosada havia ficado com raiva por ter sido ignorada e zoada pela sua amiga.

— Bem, com a Sakura eu me meto depois. — resmungou. — Se querem tanto os pertences delas irei dar, apenas porque eu sei que o Sasuke-kun é amigo dela. — explicou olhando feio para o loiro, que mostrou o dedo médio para ela.

Entrou na sua casa, pegou a mochila de roupas de Sakura e não demorou a entregar para a dupla de homens que estavam na porta de sua casa, indo embora tão repentinamente quanto haviam chegado.

A Haruno chegou na escola na segunda com uma vontade absurdamente pequena de ficar e estudar, coisa que não acontecia frequentemente. Pensou em pedir para os pais para faltar, mas com certeza eles iriam querer saber o motivo, e isso jamais falaria. Já fora humilhante o suficiente contar para Sasuke e Naruto souber da história.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! — forçou um sorriso ao avistar o moreno andando pelos corredores com a sua mochila nas costas.

— Hn. — resmungou e olhou desconfiado para a rosada, não acreditava nada naquele sorriso forçado dela, sabia que ainda estava triste. — Pensei que não fosse vir hoje. — confessou.

— Bem, eu não queria contar aquilo para os meus pais… — seu sorriso sumira e ela olhou para baixo sentindo-se mal por ocultar algo tão importante como isso.

Sasuke pensou em algo para responder, mas não conseguiu achar nada que fizesse Sakura sentir-se melhor por não ter falado nada com os pais. Sabia que seria algo horrível de contar e provavelmente a polícia poderia ser envolvida devido as drogas. Mas para Sasuke, Sasori e Deidara mereciam algo assim. E uma boa surra. Como se o pensamento do moreno fosse algo mágico, o ruivo chamou a menina nos corredores.

— Sakura! — a sua voz era hesitante e seu olhar ia para o chão, como se não tivesse coragem de fitar a menina.

Sasuke fechou os dois punhos e trincou o maxilar, pronto para dar a qualquer momento uma boa surra no garoto, mesmo que fosse mais velho, para que ele aprendesse a nunca mais fazer algo do tipo.


	10. X - Crises de agressão?

Era difícil saber quem estava mais incrédulo com Sasori chamando Sakura: ela mesma ou Sasuke. A menina encolheu-se e arredou discretamente até o lado do moreno, que envolveu o braço na cintura dela para dar-lhe mais coragem. Sakura não queria ver o ruivo nunca mais. Mas infelizmente, ele era o único que possuía as respostas sobre o que acontecera no dia da festa. Estava claro que fora drogada e ainda ficou bastante bêbada, mas seu espírito não teria paz se não soubesse o que exatamente havia feito naquela cama, mesmo que tivesse certeza do que acontecera. Estava em um dilema eterno entre confrontá-lo ou sair correndo e começar a chorar até o final das aulas.

— O que diabos você está fazendo na frente dela?! — rosnou Sasuke fuzilando o garoto mais velho com os olhos.

A raiva emanada pelo Uchiha era palpável e ele não fazia nenhuma questão de escondê-la. Fechava os punhos cada vez com mais força, segurando-se para não partir para cima de Sasori, que merecia bem mais do que isso. Sakura sentiu-se mais segura perto do seu amigo ao perceber que ele estava preocupada com o seu bem estar.

— Eu preciso conversar com ela... — seu tom de voz era baixo e ele ainda não ousava olhar para a rosada, com medo do moreno ao lado dela e por vergonha.

Sakura tentou falar para ele que não tinha nada para conversar com o ruivo, mesmo que precisasse saber sobre a festa, mas ela não conseguiu abrir a boca, contudo. Sentiu-se extremamente amedrontada diante do homem que havia acabado com a sua tranquilidade.

— Eu... — Sasori iniciou com bastante hesitação. — Eu juro! Não sabia que o Deidara tinha colocado êcstasy na nossa bebida!

— Êcstasy... — murmurou a Haruno tentando assimilar.

O que fizera Sakura ficar fora de si fora êcstasy. A menina pensou nisso e muitas coisas ficaram mais claras. A vontade estranha de dançar, a sede incontrolável, hiperatividade e por fim o esquecimento. O esquecimento teria sido feito pela bebida alcoólica ou pela droga? Jamais saberia dizer.

Sasuke teve uma bizarra vontade de rir e depois socar a face do maldito mentiroso. Como não conseguiria notar a diferença entre uma pessoa drogada e normal? Permitiu-se dar apenas um sorriso de escárnio.

— Como você não conseguiu notar a diferença entre uma pessoa drogada e normal?! — indagou Sasuke tentando pegar a mentira no flagra.

— Olha cara, eu percebi que ela estava diferente, mas poxa, estávamos bebendo e em uma festa, qual o problema de ficar animado?! — exclamou dando uma risada nervosa depois de passar as mãos em seus cabelos avermelhados. — Eu não tenho convívio com a Sakura, como poderia saber se ela não era animada assim? Eu também sou vítima dessa história!

A menina arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se sufocada quando Sasori falara que também era uma vítima. Como ele ousava? Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que queriam sair tanto por tristeza quanto por raiva e colocou as mãos no rosto para evitar a visão grotesca do ruivo.

— Vítima? — o Uchiha começou a rir sarcasticamente. — Como uma vítima leva uma menina para a cama bêbada?

— Eu confesso que sou um canalha e fico com diversas pessoas, mas não tenho culpa total nisso não! Ela — apontou para Sakura, que no momento ainda segurava seu rosto com a mão. — que me chamou para o quarto!

— Virgem... — murmurou Sakura. — Eu... — tentou falar, mas apenas saiam palavras soltas e desconexas para os dois garotos perto dela por estar em choque.

A palavra virgem lembrou Sasuke de que com toda a certeza o ruivo havia tirado a pureza da rosada e sentiu uma raiva ainda maior. Respirou fundo para não berrar no meio do corredor. Já havia pessoas olhando para o trio de forma curiosa, mas ninguém de fora realmente estava ouvindo a conversa direito.

— Com certeza uma garota virgem em sã consciência iria levar um homem para o quarto. — a voz do moreno tremia e Sasori engoliu em seco. — Isso é considerado um estupro, sabia?

Akasuna arregalou os olhos diante do fato que Sasuke expôs. Estupro... Isso acabaria com a vida dele, com certeza. Não conseguiria entrar em nenhuma faculdade de boa qualidade e talvez a escola o expulsaria por algo tão repugnante. O ruivo decididamente teria uma conversa séria com Deidara sobre os comprimidos e os pós de êcstasy... Mas não. Negou e negou até quando podia mentalmente. Ele não havia estuprado a garota. Talvez tivesse aproveitado que ela não estava bem da cabeça, mas jamais havia a forçado!

— Eu não a forcei. — tentou dizer firmemente, gaguejou, entretanto.

— Existem outras formas de forçar uma pessoa a não ser fisicamente. — a voz fria de Sasuke o avisou.

— Vocês não podem provar nada! — riu de nervoso. — Daisuke, você nem ao menos estava lá!

Sim. Como provariam algo do tipo? Não era possível, não haviam marcas... E nem uma prova de que naquele momento ela já estava drogada.

A paciência forçada de Sasuke esgotou com a frase do ruivo. Respirou fundo, soltou Sakura e deu um chute nas bolas do Akasuna com a maior força que conseguira. Escutou o urro de dor do rapaz a sua frente e sorriu. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Deu uma cotovelada na bochecha direita do ruivo - que estava ocupado demais em prestar atenção nisso, visto que estava com os olhos fechados com as mãos encostadas em sua intimidade por cima da calça - que virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo no mesmo momento. Sasori gritou novamente, para a satisfação do moreno, e deu-lhe uma joelhada no estômago do ruivo, que caiu no chão.

— Daisuke... Seu... Filho da puta... — disse pausadamente devido a dor logo depois de cuspir o sangue dentro de sua boca que fora ferida pela cotovelada.

Sakura, desnorteada e em choque devido as revelações, voltou a si depois de escutar Sasuke sendo chamado de forma errônea. Não soube o porquê, mas isso a irritou, dando o pretexto para chutar o garoto.

— O nome dele é Sasuke! — dito isso chutou Sasori novamente e saiu andando juntamente com Sasuke, deixando as pessoas em volta embabascadas com o acontecido e o ruivo deitado no chão gemendo de dor.

É claro que Sasuke e Sakura foram suspensos pela diretora por terem batido em Sasori Akasuna. Sasuke tomou um sermão de seus pais mas não deu a mínima. Não havia recebido castigo algum, os dois tinham plena consciência do humor oscilante do garoto, herdado do próprio pai que havia feito coisas piores em sua adolescência conturbada. Itachi riu com gosto ao descobrir que o irmão dera uma surra em um garoto mais velho, e para o desespero de sua mãe, ficou orgulhoso do irmão e até mesmo dera uma barra de chocolate - que fora recusada, Sasuke jamais gostara de doces - para o irmão. Quanto a Sakura, fora um pouco mais difícil. Seus pais haviam ficado chocados quando foram informados pela escola que a sua pequena e doce filha havia dado dois chutes em um garoto mais velho, que fora para o hospital. Mebuki e Kisashi gritaram muito com a menina, que apenas abaixou a cabeça sem falar absolutamente nada. Exigiram saber o motivo da agressão, fazendo a herdeira dos Haruno começar a chorar e tremer compulsivamente. Decidiram que a rosada não estava nem um pouco bem psicologicamente e marcaram um psicólogo para averiguar o ataque de agressão. Por ficar completamente conturbada emocionalmente com menor que seja a menção do ocorrido, também não levou nenhum castigo.

— Eu não acredito que vocês bateram naquele bastardo sem mim! — resmungou Naruto pela milésima vez. — Eu queria ter ajudado!

Sakura limitou-se a rir da reação do loiro. No fundo, ficou feliz por saber que era tão importante para o seu melhor amigo.

— Você não precisava ter faltado de aula... Não foi suspenso. — a Haruno olhou feio para Naruto que deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto sentou-se na cadeira da mesa de jantar da casa dos Uchiha.

— Bem, eu precisava fazer uma greve da escola depois dessa merda toda, sabe como é. — riu recebendo um tapa no ombro dado pela amiga.

— Você é impossível! — resmungou a menina segurando a risada. — Amanhã você vai, querendo ou não! Preciso das anotações das matérias que perderei!

Não podia contar mais com Ino. A loira havia mandado centenas de mensagens e ligações. Ignorou todas elas. Suspirou triste ao lembrar que não tinha mais a amizade da sua primeira amiga.

— Nem vem, Sakura-chan! — choramingou Naruto. — Só volto para a escola quando você e o Teme voltarem!

Bufou com a resposta do seu amigo irresponsável e virou o olhar em direção ao moreno, que tinha as mãos cruzadas apoiadas ao queixo enquanto assistia de forma distraída o pequeno desentendimento dos seus dois amigos.

— Sasuke-kun. — olhou suplicante para o moreno. — Você... Não pode pedir alguma das suas fangirls para emprestar o caderno? Preciso mesmo das matérias!

Não queria pedir isso para o garoto, mas precisava muito das anotações. Era uma aluna deveras aplicada e não iria permitir ter o caderno incompleto, não interessa a matéria que fosse. O moreno franziu o cenho e olhou irritado para a rosada, incrédulo com o seu pedido. Ela sabia muito bem que ele odiava imensamente conversar com qualquer uma que seja das suas "admiradoras" da sua classe, pelo simples fato de serem interesseiras e incômodas.

— Não. — fora curto e grosso, entonando em sua voz de acordo com a sua insatisfação com o pedido.

— Por favor! — Sakura apelou para o seu olhar de cachorro pidão tentando deixar seus olhos cheios d'água.

Sempre funcionava com Naruto, talvez pudesse ajudar também com o Uchiha, pensava a garota. O menino ergueu a sobrancelha com a expressão cômica do rosto dela.

— Humpf! Isso não funciona comigo. — resmungou Sasuke.

— Porra Teme, pega para a Sakura-chan, olha a cara dela! Não custa nada... Eu vou chorar! — Naruto olhou para a amiga e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

O moreno e a rosada balançaram a cabeça em negação ao ver o quanto o loiro fora afetado pela expressão suplicante da menina. Naruto era manipulado muito facilmente por ser uma pessoa extremamente ingênua e bondosa.

— Droga, eu não queria pedir para o Lee... — jogou sua carta final, orando mentalmente para que desse certo.

Realmente não queria pedir para o assustador menino das sobrancelhas tão grossas quanto as do professor de Educação Física. Sakura vira uma ponta de dúvida no olhar do Uchiha e voltou a fazer uma expressão suplicante.

— Sasuke-kun! Por favor! — implorou ao moreno.

— Mas que droga! — exclamou o menino desistindo. — Como você é irritante, Sakura. Só vou te ajudar dessa vez.

A Haruno sorriu vitoriosa e cantarolou mentalmente a música "We are the champions" do Queen.

Sakura Haruno batucava os dedos nas suas pernas com nervosismo enquanto esperava a sua vez a ser chamada na sala da psicóloga Shizune. Contava com o sigilo da profissão e utilizar o tempo na sala não para tratar das "crises de agressão" que poderia ter como os pais pensavam, mas sim para tentar superar o dia da festa, que jamais saia completamente dos seus pensamentos. Conseguia, é claro, manter uma conversa com as pessoas, mas sempre tinha seus momentos de reflexão e auto depreciação, lembrando do ocorrido e que provavelmente a sala já sabia que fora para a cama com o ruivo, afinal, Ino mesmo dissera que viu os dois entrando na casa.

A menina queria muito que Sasuke e Naruto estivessem com ela no momento, mas sabia que jamais falaria tudo com eles ao seu lado. Não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza para ninguém, apenas quando era extremamente necessário. Isso a lembrara que Naruto comentou que já havia ido no psicólogo onde foi diagnosticado hiperativo. Lembrou-se das palavras que ele dissera sobre a primeira consulta e irritou-se.

"Sakura-chan, a primeira consulta não vale de nada. O psicólogo fica te entrevistando e fazendo perguntas idiotas, como sua cor favorita, seus hobbys... E acaba não perguntando nada que é do seu interesse. Não se anime, não vai ajudar de primeira."

Sabia que isso era necessário para a psicóloga saber como era a sua personalidade, costumes e coisas do tipo, mas queria passar logo para quando ela iria fazê-la seguir em frente e parar de ter pesadelos aonde acordava nua na mesma cama que o ruivo que agora não nutria uma queda e sim um enorme asco.

— Sakura querida, anime-se. — disse sua mãe ajeitando os cabelos loiros. — Tenho certeza de que a consulta irá ajudar com as suas crises.

Crises... Sakura segurou-se para não rir amargamente do comentário infeliz porém inocente de sua mãe. Se ela ao menos soubesse...


	11. XI - A calmaria antes da tempestade

Sakura olhava confusa para o que estava acontecendo. Era sexta feira, o último dia da sua suspensão, e Naruto Uzumaki decidira fazer uma despedida das "férias" da escola. Até aí tudo bem, a menina tinha plena consciência de como funcionava os pensamentos peculiares do melhor amigo, mas esse não era o problema principal. Naruto fazer uma festa sem motivo? Tudo bem. Arrastar seus dois melhores amigos para isso, já que não poderiam ir para a escola? Beleza. Mas o que Sakura não entendia era a presença do irmão de Sasuke e Naruko, a gêmea do seu amigo loiro. Não tinha nada contra nenhum deles, achava inclusive os dois pessoas legais, mas ela não era chegada nele... Talvez estariam por causa do Sasuke e a loucura de Naruto, pensou a rosada cansada de pensar em coisas que não a levaria a nada.

— E é com grande pesar que vos aviso: hoje será o último dia sem aulas! Adeus férias! — anuncia Naruto com um tom fúnebre. — Ah, não, espera... O final de semana tá aí! — comemorou com os braços erguidos no ar, recebendo olhares reprovadores.

— Usuratonkachi. — Sasuke franziu o cenho chamou o Uzumaki, que ainda estava comemorando. — Você não está suspenso, não tem necessidade nenhuma de comemorar o "fim das suas férias". — fez aspas com os dedos enquanto desdenhava de seu amigo.

Aproveitando que o irmão xingou o loiro Uzumaki, Itachi decidiu implicar também com o garoto. O Uchiha mais velho simplesmente adorava irritar qualquer Uzumaki que seja.

— Naruto-kun, você só está usando isso como desculpas para faltar de aula e fazer baderna. — comentou casualmente o Uchiha mais velho com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Naruko cerrou os olhos não gostando dos Uchihas provocarem o seu irmão gêmeo. Por mais que também fizesse isso com Naruto, não gostava de ver mais ninguém fazendo isso com o seu irmãozinho. Principalmente Itachi.

— Quem vê você falando isso até acha que é um homem certinho, Itachi! — resmungou Naruko irritada com o moreno. — Não tem aulas na faculdade hoje?!

— Na verdade não. Não sou igual a vocês dois, não falto sem motivos plausíveis. — deu um sorriso sacana sabendo que a menina ficaria puta da vida.

Sasuke suspirou, imaginando o que iria começar pela expressão assassina no rosto da loira em direção ao seu irmão mais velho.

— Ora, seu! — Naruko começou a xingar Itachi com diversos palavrões e palavras que todos tinham plena certeza de que fora inventada por ela.

Sakura e Naruto observam animadamente a discussão acalorada da loira com o moreno universitário, enquanto Sasuke apenas dá um muxoxo de descontentamento pela situação e por estar aí. O Uchiha mais novo com toda a certeza prefiriria estar em sua cama dormindo ou até mesmo assistindo um filme.

Enfim, vendo que a gritaria não teria um fim tão cedo, o trio decide sair de perto de Naruko e Itachi. O moreno mentalmente dá um graças a deus por sair de perto daqueles dois pois aquilo smepre acontecia quando eles se encontravam: Itachi irritava Naruko e a menina, pavio curto que era, gritava com ele de uma forma desnecessária.

— Aqueles dois se gostam? — indagou Sakura inocentemente enquanto pensou na interação dos dois. — Isso parece ser muito suspeito...

Naruto arregalou os olhos para a amiga dos cabelos cor de rosa e colocou as mãos no coração, com uma careta de reprovação. Ele jamais aprovaria os dois juntos, Itachi era muito mais velho nos pensamentos do loiro.

— Sakura-chan, isola esses pensamentos! — cochichou desesperado com o rumo da conversa. — O Itachi é muito velho para a minha Neechan!

Sasuke olhou para o amigo e deu um sorriso sarcástico, percebendo a inocência ou burrice do mesmo - provavelmente a segunda opção, nos pensamentos dele - e decidiu cutucar a ferida.

— Você deveria dizer isso a sua irmã, Dobe. — comentou ainda com o sorriso irônico que tanto irritava o loiro. — Porque é mais que óbvio que ela está caída pelo Niisan.

Sakura segurou um sorriso quando ouviu Sasuke chamar o irmão dessa forma. Para ela, isso não combinava nada com o moreno que estava perto de si... Mas era algo inesperadamente fofo. Que o mesmo nunca soubesse de seus pensamentos, a última vez que o chamara de fofo ele não tinha gostado nada.

— VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO, TEME?! — gritou Naruto irritado com a insinuação de sua irmã. — Quem fica provocando a Naruko-nee É O SEU IRMÃO, SEU BASTARDO!

É claro que isso viraria uma briga. O loiro jamais conseguia levar as coisas na esportiva ou simplesmente ignorar uma discussão que poderia ser feita. Sakura bufou com o comentário dele e olhou de esguelha para o moreno, suplicando mentalmente para que ele não coloque mais palha no fogo de Naruto.

— Hn, se você diz... — Sasuke deu de ombros, realmente não se importando com o que poderia acontecer, afinal os dois já eram bem grandinhos se quisessem namorar, ficar, ou sei lá o que era passado na cabeça dos dois que brigavam.

— Quer saber, eu vou parar aquela briga agora! NEECHAN! — Naruto saiu da sala onde estava com os seus dois melhores amigos e foi em direção a sua irmã gêmea, que ainda gritava com Itachi, que achava tudo muito engraçado.

Sakura limitou-se a rir com a reação de Naruto em relação a sua irmã.

— Nossa, ele é muito ciumento! — comentou para Sasuke depois de dar risada. — A irmã dele vai sofrer quando quiser algo sério...

— Isso seria bom. Naruko é um porre.

Sakura não sabia se ria do comentário do moreno ou o censurava. Naruko era uma boa pessoa, mas assim como o irmão, não batia muito bem da cabeça.

O silêncio predominou na sala. Sakura normalmente acharia aquilo acolhedor, pois sabia muito bem que Sasuke Uchiha não era o tipo de pessoa que conversava por horas e horas como ela fazia com Naruto. Mas infelizmente a cena de Sasori na festa voltou para a sua cabeça, a deixando apreensiva e triste. Toda vez que ficava sem realmente o que fazer, isso estava acontecendo com a rosada.

— Sasuke-kun, vamos fazer alguma coisa? — indagou a menina olhando para o moreno que estava sentado no sofá da casa dos Uzumaki distraído com seus próprios pensamentos.

O menino logo descobriu o que passava-se na cabeça de Sakura. Mesmo com pouco tempo de amizade já conseguia perceber quando a rosada estava apreensiva, triste, preocupada ou algo do tipo. Pensou em algo e decidiu usufruir da TV da casa do seu amigo.

— Vamos ligar a Netflix e assistir algum filme. — sugeriu e a Haruno assentiu rapidamente, querendo logo ficar ocupada com qualquer coisa que fosse, para tirar logo o ruivo repugnante de seus pensamentos.

Como ambos já eram de casa não tiveram problema nenhum em utilizar a sala de estar dos Uzumaki para assistir algo. Naruto faria coisa pior. Sakura ligou a televisão da casa de Naruto e colocou na Netflix, procurando preguiçosamente um filme de comédia para assistir com o moreno e possívelmente com os gêmeos loiros e Itachi. Não demorou a achar algum filme que a interessasse - a rosada era uma pessoa eclética, não tinha muitas frescuras - e colocou "Ela é o cara". Não havia passado dez minutos e Naruto apareceu com uma carranca gigante no rosto, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis. Sentou-se ao lado de Sakura no sofá, que estava na parte do meio.

— Urgh, aqueles dois... — fez uma cara de nojo. — O que vocês estão assistindo? — indagou o loiro interessado.

— Ela é o cara. — respondeu Sakura.

— Ah, nunca vi esse!

— Sério? — a menina olhou assustada para o Uzumaki. — Que estranho, todo mundo conhece esse filme, devo ter visto umas dez vezes.

— Mas agora verei! Tô certo! — exclamou o loiro animado. — Hey Sakura-chan, se quiser ver deitada no meu colo tudo bem!

A menina deu de ombros e se inclinou para deitar no colo do amigo, que começou a batucar na testa da garota. Sakura olhou feio para Naruto, que nem ao menos percebera que estava tocando na ferida da melhor amiga.

— Dá pra parar de batucar a minha testa ou está difícil? — resmungou para o loiro.

— Poxa Sakura-chan, mas ela é tão grande... Não deu pra evitar!

Sakura fitou o amigo com uma expressão assustadora como a de um serial killer, saiu do colo do menino e deu um cascudo na cabeça dele.

— Desculpa, desculpa! — mas apenas recebeu um olhar mortal depois que pediu perdão. — Era só uma brincadeira, Sakura-chan! Pode voltar a deitar, eu não vou mais bater na sua testa.

A Haruno bufou e antes que voltasse para o colo do Uzumaki foi puxada pelo moreno que pousou a cabeça da rosada nas suas pernas. Sakura estranhou a reação do menino e sentiu o seu rosto queimar muito, mas ao ver a expressão indignada de Naruto e o sorriso provocador de Sasuke entendeu que era apenas para irritar o loiro, que sempre deixou claro que morria de ciúmes da amizade da rosada e do Uchiha mais novo.

— Teme, o que você está fazendo com a Sakura-chan?! — cerrou os olhos para o moreno caindo totalmente na provocação.

— Você é cego? — aumentou o sorriso sarcástico.

— Cala a boca, bastardo! — fuzilou Sasuke com os olhos e depois olhou Sakura com desaprovação. — Sakura-chan, você não deveria estar no colo dessa coisa não! Era pra estar comigo!

A menina riu da reação exagerada do amigo e jogou as pernas para o colo do loiro que a olhou interrogativo.

— Pronto, agora você tem os meus pés. — disse para o menino de brincadeira.

— Credo, Sakura-chan! — Naruto falou horrorizado ao ver o pé da menina. — Que pé mais esquisito! É todo magrelo e pintado nas unhas!

— Sasuke-kun, o que eu fiz para merecer um amigo como esse idiota? — perguntou ao moreno depois de suspirar e retirar os pés do colo de Naruto.

— É o que eu me pergunto todos os dias.

— Vocês gostam de conspirar contra mim! — dramatizou o loiro colocando as mãos no coração.

— Deixa de ser imbecil! — foi repreendido pela amiga, fazendo Sasuke rir.

Depois do xingamento da menina, o trio continuou a assistir o filme, ouvindo no fundo as risadas escandalosas de Naruko, que provavelmente já havia feito as pazes com o Uchiha mais velho.

— Cara, é isso que eu não entendo! Como as pessoas não percebem que ela é uma menina vestida de macho? Tá na cara! — Naruto comenta indignado com o processo do filme.

O loiro realmente não entendia como ninguém poderia suspeitar de algo assim. A diferença das vozes masculinas e femininas são normalmente grandes, sem contar com as curvas do corpo, o jeito de andar e falar. Sakura revirou os olhos com o comentário do amigo, mesmo que concordasse em parte com ele.

— É só um filme, Naruto... Faz parte.

— Mesmo assim! Quero coisas mais reais! — retrucou o menino ainda insatisfeito com a situação do filme.

— Tsc, então para de ver! — Sasuke olhou feio para o loiro enquanto passava as mãos distraidamente no cabelo da Haruno. — Agora cala a boca que eu quero assistir.

Sakura pensou que Naruto fosse caçar algum tipo de briga com o moreno, pela sua feição no rosto, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, pegou o celular e começou a digitar nele. Logo o celular da rosada vibrou. Desbloqueou a tela e leu a mensagem que o loiro havia mandado.

* * *

 _Você bem que está aconchegada no colo do Teme, ein, Sakura-chan? ;D E ainda teve coragem de me dizer que não tava afim dessa coisa..._

* * *

A menina, sentindo o rosto corar, olhou feio para o loiro que segurou a risada e apontou o dedo indicador para o celular dela, para que pudesse o responder por mensagem também. Antes de mandar a resposta, olhou de esguelha para Sasuke, mas ele estava completamente alheio da conversa por estar concentrado no filme.

* * *

 _Para de ver coisa aonde não tem! Eu ein, IDIOTA!_

* * *

Dessa vez Naruto não conseguiu segurar a risada.

Depois do filme e de algumas discussões sem sentido da parte de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke decidiram ir embora da casa de Naruto. Itachi estava aparentemente ensinando Naruko alguma matéria da escola e com isso o moreno decidiu não o chamar para ir também.

Como um bom amigo, Sasuke levou a rosada até a porta de sua casa, já que passavam-se das sete horas da noite e já era um horário relativamente tarde.

— Obrigada por levar-me até a porta de casa, Sasuke-kun. — abriu um sorriso doce para o seu amigo, que não respondeu, mas deu um sorriso de canto de volta.

Foi até a porta da casa para abrir, mas voltou até o Uchiha, esquecendo-se de despedir propriamente. Abraçou o menino - que retribuiu mesmo não sendo uma pessoa muito sociável e a favor de muito contato físico - e sentiu-se estranhamente agitada ao lembrar da mensagem de Naruto e sentir o cheiro amadeirado - muito bom por sinal - do perfume de Sasuke. Tratou logo de tirar esses pensamentos estranhos da cabeça influenciados pelo loiro diabólico e afastou-se um pouco do moreno.

— Até segunda, Sasuke-kun. — acenou animadamente para o menino e voltou para a porta de sua casa, já com as chaves na mão.

— Até.


	12. XII - Perda

Um mês havia se passado desde a festa em que Sakura havia sido drogada. A garota estava um pouco melhor com a ajuda dos amigos e da psicóloga, mas as vezes ainda tinha pesadelos com o dia e toda vez que via o ruivo na escola não parava de tremer e agarrava-se a Naruto ou Sasuke. Também não havia feito as pazes com a sua amiga de infância, Yamanaka Ino. A loira - fora da escola - ligou diversas vezes e até mesmo chegou a ir na sua casa, mas Sakura fez de tudo para não conversar com Ino. Se a menina gostava de ignorá-la na escola, a ignoraria fora, para ela sentir o gostinho. Sentia muita falta da amiga de infância, mas infelizmente existem relacionamentos que não valem a pena serem cultivados, mesmo que fosse recíproco a amizade. É claro que se aceitasse o perdão da amiga ia ser uma idiota e com certeza seria trucidada por Naruto, que sempre achou aquela amizade completamente errada e escrota. Sasuke também não demonstraria muita satisfação, mas a menina não achava que ele fosse xingá-la ou algo do tipo, como o loiro com certeza faria.

Sakura acordou desnorteada e assustada com o soar do despertador de seu celular. Tratou logo de desativá-lo e abriu a janela do seu quarto. Sentiu-se completamente estranha. O dia estava lindo, mas ainda teve a grande sensação de que algo iria ficar errado. Tratou logo de tirar essa bobagem de sua cabeça e foi arrumar-se para a escola, praticamente arrastando-se até o banheiro de sua casa.

— Bom dia, Naruto! — deu o melhor sorriso que tinha para o seu melhor amigo que a retribuiu com uma expressão ainda mais animada e alegre.

— Sakura-chan! Você chegou depois de mim! — exclamou assustado e risonho com a peculiaridade.

A Haruno era uma pessoa extremamente pontuável, na maioria das vezes, e o Uzumaki o contrário. Sempre arrumava um jeito de chegar o mais atrasado possível na escola e ainda tentar matar mais algum horário que não o agradava - o que não era difícil de acontecer, o loiro não tinha interesse nenhum em aprender nada que envolvia muitas anotações, tempo e lógica.

— Você chegou muito cedo. — constatou a menina assustada com o acontecido.

O loiro deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso maligno. Sakura estreitou seu olhar, sabendo que de Naruto, com essa expressão, nada de bom viria.

— Pode parar, o que quer que já esteja pensando! — exclamou a menina e colocou os braços em sua cintura mostrando a sua indignação da atitude do amigo.

— Poxa Sakura-chan! Mas eu ainda nem falei nada... — murmurou frustrado por ter sido descoberto - o loiro pretendia matar ao menos as duas primeiras aulas no dia.

— Exatamente por isso que pedi para parar! Deveria ter vergonha de burlar tantas regras da nossa escola, francamente...

Naruto limitou-se a bufar irritado com o comentário da rosada, que o fuzilou com os olhos de uma forma realmente assustadora. O loiro estremeceu-se com o olhar e decidiu não prolongar a conversa e entrar na sala de aula sem matar aula.

— Estranho o Sasuke-kun ainda não ter chegado... — comentou Sakura para o loiro que havia sentado na frente da sala por pura e espontânea pressão.

— Ele provavelmente faltou para não encontrar com as fangirls, desde que você pediu para ele pegar as anotações elas tem ficado ainda piores... — brincou o loiro e Sakura revirou os olhos de primeira mas acabou rindo pensando na cena do moreno fazendo carranca para as suas admiradoras nada secretas.

A Haruno ficou um pouco preocupada com o atraso do Uchiha, mas tratou logo de retirar isso de sua cabeça, pensando estar exagerando, afinal, uma pessoa não pode simplesmente atrasar um dia? Estava sendo muito desesperada e isso não era feitio da menina.

As aulas foram passando e nada de Sasuke Uchiha aparecer. Algumas alunas comentavam, o que irritava um pouco Sakura. Elas nem ao menos eram amigas do moreno, por isso a rosada não conseguia não sentir raiva da inquietação do fogo dessas garotas. Estaria Sasuke doente? A menina não demorou a perguntar para o loiro, que cochilava em sua carteira. Naruto bocejou e disse para a menina não se preocupar, porque provavelmente não era nada sério. Sakura não se acalmou.

 _Sasuke-kun, você faltou na aula por estar doente?_

Olhou para a mensagem que enviou para o moreno e decidiu por aumentá-la, ela parecia ter ficado um tanto quanto petulante.

 _Você quer que eu anote as matérias para você?_

Não sabia se isso faria o moreno raivoso, mas apostou que não. Era completamente compreensível uma amiga ficar preocupada, certo? Colocou o celular dentro de sua mochila e voltou a prestar a atenção na aula, anotando tudo que estava no quadro negro e até mesmo as explicações orais que o professor Kakashi dava.

O último sinal enfim havia sido dado e a maioria dos alunos saíram apressados da sala de aula. Sasuke não havia respondido a mensagem da amiga, deixando a menina ainda mais preocupada. Olhou para o loiro, que arrumava seus materiais de qualquer jeito na sua mochila.

— Sasuke-kun não respondeu as minhas mensagens. — comentou aflita com o loiro.

De certo que o moreno não gostava muito de ficar mexendo no celular, mas ele nunca havia demorado tanto para respondê-la, ainda mais agora que como não fora na escola provavelmente não estaria muito ocupado em sua casa. Naruto franziu o cenho também achando aquilo um pouco peculiar e decidiu o que fazer.

— Sakura-chan, eu vou passar na casa do Teme e depois te ligo para avisar o que aconteceu, tá bem? — indagou para a menina que assentiu. — Provavelmente não deve ser nada demais… O bastardo deve estar com febre, ou algo assim…

— Você tem razão. — Sakura permitiu-se dar um sorriso mínimo para o loiro que saia apressado do estacionamento da escola - depois de despedir-se dela - a caminho da casa dos Uchiha.

Quando Naruto chegou até a casa do Uchiha, encontrou algo deveras estranho. O portão de ferro estava entreaberto, algo que nenhuma pessoa da casa faria, por serem bastante organizados e obcecados por deixar tudo em perfeito estado. O loiro entrou no portão e o fechou, mesmo que ninguém tivesse pedido para ele fazer isso - sabia que pediriam, de qualquer forma - e foi adentrando no jardim da casa até chegar na porta. Girou a maçaneta e viu que também estava aberta. Franziu o cenho assustado com tudo isso. Nem ele, que era o rei da desorganização havia deixado a casa completamente aberta daquele jeito. O que será que tinha acontecido?

Já na sala da casa, encontrou Itachi no telefone com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, com as lágrimas ainda saindo. Sua voz não permanecia imponente como sempre enquanto falava no telefone, mas sim falha e trêmula.

— Tio Obito, você pode arrumar essa papelada para mim? — indagou no telefone após fungar.

Até mesmo Naruto, que não era uma pessoa muito inteligente e observadora percebeu que algo extremamente errado e assustador havia acontecido. Preocupou-se com o amigo. Teria acontecido alguma coisa com Sasuke? Por isso ele não tinha respondido Sakura…

Pensou em chamar os pais dos Uchiha, mas por sorte não deu tempo, porque quando entrou no quarto de Sasuke, viu o garoto sentado na cama. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão vazia e ele encarava o nada, como se não estivesse vivo. Karin Uzumaki, a prima do loiro, chorava silenciosamente e tentava conversar com o moreno enquanto repousava o braço entorno do moreno, mas ele não parecia nem ao menos ouvir ou ver o que estava acontecendo em seu quarto. Suigetsu, o amigo de Sasuke - e um tanto parecido com Naruto - sempre animado e de ótimo senso de humor, estava com uma expressão séria e preocupada. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo na casa dos Uchiha, Suigetsu nota a sua presença no quarto e indica a porta, para que os dois saíssem do lugar.

A verdade era que mesmo que os dois parecessem-se muito na personalidade, não se davam muito bem. Motivo? Naruto tinha ciúmes da prima, por quem o garoto dos cabelos prateados nutria uma queda.

— Suigetsu, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! — indagou de forma rude ao garoto, não por estar nervoso com ele, mas sim impaciente pela resposta que o deixava extremamente apreensivo e preocupado com o amigo.

Suigetsu respirou fundo e olhou para o chão da casa. Não sabia por onde começar. A verdade era que ele não descobrira isso por Sasuke e sim pela empresa dos Uchiha, já que seu irmão mais velho - Kisame - trabalhava por lá. Avisou Karin, que também era amiga do moreno para que eles fizessem companhia para Sasuke, que estava desolado com o acontecido.

O garoto olhou para Naruto, sabendo que o loiro não iria gostar nada da sua resposta. O loiro era amigo da família desde criança, afinal.

— Naruto… Os pais de Sasuke sofreram um acidente de carro… — Suigetsu não encarava o Uzumaki, que sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir.

Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha eram como os terceiros pais de Naruto. Com a morte prematura dos seus pais, começou a morar com o seu padrinho Jiraya, que era sua segunda figura paterna. Sentiu a preocupação encher os seus pensamentos e olhou desesperado para o garoto que ainda não o encarava.

— E aonde estão o tio Fugaku e a tia Mikoto?! — quis saber o loiro, que começou a ficar agitado de forma negativa com a descoberta do acidente. — Eles estão internados?! É algo sério?!

— Eles faleceram.

Naruto não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma palavra depois do que escutara do garoto dos cabelos claros. Suigetsu, ao perceber o desespero - não externo, mas interno - do loiro com a falta de reação, voltou ao quarto de Sasuke e deixou o menino sozinho, para que ele pudesse pensar um pouco sobre o acontecido. Naruto esfregou o rosto ainda não acreditando piamente no que havia escutado. Isso só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Mikoto e Fugaku estavam completamente saudáveis, e então um simples acidente de carro acaba com tudo isso? Imaginou o caos que deveria estar na mente de Sasuke, afinal, já havia perdido seus pais também. Permitiu que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos para depois pegar o celular, pensando em Sasuke e em Itachi.

 _Naruko, casa dos Uchiha, AGORA._

Não ia dizer o motivo para a menina e tampouco estava com um estado mental bom para ligar para a loira, que com toda a certeza surtaria ao ouvir o que tinha acontecido com os seus tios postiços. Itachi parecia despedaçado, mas parecia lidar melhor com a situação do que Sasuke, que estava parado em seu quarto como se não tivesse alma mais. Decidiu ligar para Sakura. Não sabia se conseguiria ajudar bem o suficiente o amigo sozinho. A rosada atendeu de primeira. Provavelmente estava com o celular na mão.

— Naruto? — Sakura o chamou na linha do telefone.

— Sakura-chan, será que dá pra você vir na casa do Sasuke? — a voz do Uzumaki saía embargada e falha.

A menina assustou-se com o tom de voz do loiro, sempre muito animado e feliz, e com o fato de que ele não havia chamado o moreno de teme ou algo do tipo. Sentiu seu coração apertar, pois estava preocupada e temerosa sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com o seu amigo. Respirou fundo, pigarreou para a sua voz parecer mais firme e respondeu o amigo.

— Estarei aí em quinze minutos. — Naruto desligou o telefone sem despedir-se de Sakura.

A menina nem ao menos notara o feito do loiro, por estar preocupada com o amigo.

Quando o loiro havia contado para a rosada o que havia acontecido com os pais de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha a menina teve vontade de chorar. Não, não havia conhecido os pais dos Uchiha, as vezes em que fora na casa dos dois morenos nenhum dos dois estavam em casa. Sentiu uma dor forte ao pensar no estado emocional de Sasuke e até mesmo de Itachi, todavia. Naruto estava chorando e disse que não iria para o quarto do moreno enquanto não pudesse se recompor novamente. Sakura anuiu e foi trêmula em direção do quarto do filho caçula dos Uchiha, para vê-lo sentado com a expressão vazia e sem foco.

— Você precisa reagir, Sasuke! — escutou a voz de uma menina ruiva que situava dentro do quarto do menino, junto com outro rapaz que não conhecia.

A desconhecida pousou as mãos no ombro de Sasuke, que ainda não esboçava nenhuma reação, nem ao menos parecia que ele havia ouvido a garota.

Sakura não gostou do que viu. Não, ela não tinha ciúmes dos dois amigos que não conhecia, mas sim estava insatisfeita por ver o amigo tão mal. É claro que ele tinha seus motivos, e que motivos… Mas ainda sim não gostava de ver o amigo tão mal. Lembrou-se de que ele havia sido a primeira pessoa que o ajudara quando havia acontecido o ocorrido com Sasori e sentiu-se mais do que na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Sabia que mesmo que se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, sentiria-se na obrigação de tentar fazer com que o menino sentisse melhor. Desceu as escadas e pegou um copo de água na cozinha da casa. Não demorou a voltar e chamou o garoto desolado na cama.

— Sasuke-kun… — sussurrou a menina quando aproximou-se do moreno e estendeu o copo.

O garoto olhou vagarosamente para a menina a sua frente, sabendo que ninguém estava notando que ele havia sim percebido as vozes e as pessoas em seu quarto. Apenas não queria falar, sentir… Não queria nada, apenas sumir.

Quando percebeu a expressão de Sakura sentiu-se extremamente nervoso, como se fosse a gota d'água. Jogou o copo de água no chão, que espatifou-se em dezenas de pedacinhos de vidro, juntamente com a água que escorria no chão do seu quarto. Karin, Suigetsu e Sakura ficaram olhando estupefatos para o ato do garoto, mas não ousaram dizer nada.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! — praticamente cuspiu as palavras, sentindo a raiva consumir o seu corpo. — Eu não preciso da pena de ninguém! Saiam daqui! — sua voz saíra fria como o gelo.

Os olhos de Karin ficaram marejados com o comentário grosseiro de Sasuke, Suigetsu não se importou, na verdade até entendeu o lado do moreno e Sakura continuou a olhar estupefata para o copo quebrado no chão. Era sério que ele achava que seus amigos tinham pena dele? A rosada não conseguia acreditar no que havia ouvido, o menino com toda a certeza não estava raciocinando muito bem com o impacto dos acontecimentos.

— Mas eu não... — a ruiva fora interrompida.

— Está claro nos olhos de vocês! Vão embora!

— Ninguém aqui está com pena de você, Sasuke-kun. — olhou calmamente nos olhos ônix, que pareciam opacos. — Eu quero apenas ajudar, mesmo que seja um pouco. — sorriu para o menino que a encarava confuso, enquanto sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. — Você não está sozinho, não segure tudo nas suas costas.

Sasuke sentiu-se imediatamente culpado por jogar a frustração e a raiva que sentia pela morte injusta e cruel dos pais. Sabia que nenhum dos três tinha culpa de nada do que havia acontecido, mas o receio não havia deixado ninguém o ajudar. Olhou para Sakura, que havia sentado-se ao seu lado. Sentia-se perdido.

— Sakura… — ficou agradecido com as palavras sinceras da garota e sentiu-se ser abraçado por ela.

— Eu estou aqui. — a menina repetiu num sussurro no ouvido de Sasuke as mesmas palavras que ele havia dito para ela no dia em que encontrava-se inconsolável por ter sido abusada fisicamente por estar drogada e bêbada.

Sentiu o peso da perda no mesmo momento em que escutara as palavras de Sakura, que já havia ouvido tantas vezes na boca da própria mãe. Envolveu os braços em torno da rosada, a abraçando de volta, e permitiu-se chorar pela primeira vez no dia.


	13. XIII - Ajuda

Sakura não sabia ao certo quanto tempo Sasuke chorou abraçado a ela, mas presumiu que não fora tanto assim. Passando-se alguns minutos, percebeu que a respiração do moreno estabilizou-se e deduziu que ele havia adormecido. A menina jamais culparia o Uchiha pela tristeza, afinal, quem não ficaria em um estado horrível depois da morte repentina dos pais? Ficou sem saber o que fazer. Se continuava com o garoto abraçada ou o deitava na cama. Acabou por deitá-lo, mesmo estando receosa de acordá-lo.

Levantou-se da cama e foi em direção á sala de estar, onde Naruto provavelmente estaria com os outros amigos de Sasuke. Não demorou três minutos para que a garota ruiva perguntasse sobre o estado do Uchiha;

— Sasuke… Como ele está? — ela perguntou parecendo aflita e Sakura entendeu muito bem o sentimento da garota.

— Como qualquer um estaria com uma situação dessas… Mal. — completou a rosada sem querer ser grosseira, mas não havia outro modo de falar o estado do garoto. — Ele acabou de dormir.

— Melhor assim. — quem respondeu fora a voz embargada de Itachi, que estava ao lado da irmã de Naruto. — Ele passou muito mal quando fomos reconhecer… Os corpos. — todas as pessoas que situavam-se na sala perceberam o desconforto e a tristeza extrema do Uchiha mais velhos ao referir-se aos pais como corpos.

Sakura imaginou a cena. Ver os próprios pais mortos e completamente machucados por um acidente de carro e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Deveria ter sido horrível para ele. Mesmo sem conhecê-los, sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar pela tristeza de Sasuke e até mesmo de seu irmão Itachi, a quem não conhecia muito.

— E você resolveu tudo? Quero dizer… O enterro. — escutaram a voz de Naruko pronunciar-se pela primeira vez sem estar a sós com Itachi.

A menina chorava silenciosamente, porque conhecia muito bem os falecidos, e os tratava como pais alternativos, assim como Naruto fazia. O moreno abaixou a cabeça, parecendo tentado a chorar ainda mais, mas respondeu ainda sim.

— Eu pedi para o meu tio resolver essas coisas para mim, eu não acho que conseguiria fazer isso. — seria de fato engraçado ver Itachi finalmente admitir fraqueza em alguma situação, se o momento não fosse realmente triste e abatedor.

Já era escuro quando Sasuke acordou. Abriu os olhos sentindo uma dor de cabeça intensa e logo lembrou-se do que havia acontecido. Sentiu vontade de desaparecer do mundo e nunca mais existir. Saiu de seu quarto e percebeu que a casa estava completamente acesa e estranhou. Itachi nunca gostou de deixar as luzes do lugar em que estava ligado, e entendeu que provavelmente seus amigos ainda estavam na sua casa. Desceu as escadas vagarosamente, sem vontade alguma, e quando avistou os outros respirou fundo.

— Sasuke, você não quer comer alguma coisa? Dormiu por muito tempo… — Karin olhou para o rosto abatido e inchado do moreno.

Não, ele não queria. Pode ser algo idiota e talvez até infantil, mas agora que não tinha mais os pais, só queria comer mais uma vez a sopa de tomates incrível que a sua mãe sempre fazia para ele, quando era uma criança. Decidiu por ignorar a ruiva e virou-se para Naruto, Suigetsu e Sakura - que mantinha o rosto emperrado pelas suas mãos - para indagar sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão.

— Onde está Itachi? — perguntou sem perceber que a prima de Naruto havia saído do lugar para pegar um prato de comida para o moreno que havia acabado de acordar.

— Ele foi resolver umas coisas. — a resposta evasiva do loiro não o irritou, apenas deixou o Uchiha ainda mais abalado, porque sabia o que significava isso.

Sentou-se ao lado do Uzumaki em silêncio, assim como todos estavam também. Não demorou muito para Karin chegar com um prato de comida e estender para Sasuke, que olhou sentindo o estômago borbulhar e uma forte vontade de vomitar ao ver a comida.

— Sasuke, você precisa comer… — a menina murmurou sem saber o que fazer, pois não queria que ele passasse mal, mas ele a ignorou. — Seus pais não iriam gostar de ver isso.

O moreno franziu o cenho e irritou-se muito com a frase da ruiva que pouco conhecia os seus pais. Como ela ousava citar eles logo agora? Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a vontade de gritar até ficar rouco.

— O que você sabe sobre eles?! Você mal os conhecia! — olhou feio para a ruiva, que ficou com os olhos marejados pela patada que havia tomado do garoto por quem nutria sentimentos.

Sasuke sabia muito bem de que a intenção da menina fora boa, mas a raiva era tão grande que nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de pensar que poderia estar a magoando falando de um jeito grosso e frio. Suigetsu olhou para a ruiva em prantos, mas não a defendeu do Uchiha. Não era nem um pouco sensato falar sobre os parentes hoje para Sasuke e sabia que no fundo Karin - após analisar a situação - não ficaria muito chateada com o moreno por retrucar.

O telefone de Naruto tocou e ele saiu momentaneamente da sala de estar dos Uchiha para atender seu telefone.

— Neechan? — perguntou o loiro.

— Naru-niisan, será que você poderia dormir na casa do Sasuke? Eu e Itachi estamos no hospital onde os corpos dos tios estão, e temos que resolver mais algumas coisas… E bem, Itachi quer ficar ao lado dos seus pais a madrugada toda.

— Não seria prudente levar o Sasuke até aí? — indagou Naruto, conhecendo bem o seu melhor amigo.

— Não. — respondeu imediatamente a sua gêmea. — Itachi disse que Sasuke é uma pessoa bem instável, e eu concordo com isso, ainda mais com o fato dele ter passado mal quando viu o estado dos corpos… Não é bom fazer isso, ele está mal o suficiente, Niisan. Acho melhor ele vê-los apenas amanhã no velório, quando eles estiverem com uma aparência melhor.

— Você está certa. Eu ficarei aqui. — respondeu Naruto, que logo desligou o telefone.

Sabia que sua irmã estava certa, mas decidiu por não comentar com Sasuke de que não seria bom ele ver os pais no momento, visto que não estava completamente são. Mandou mensagem para o seu tio Jiraya, avisando o motivo de não dormir em casa, e decidiu por ligar na casa de Sakura, pensando que seria melhor para Sasuke mais pessoas em sua casa para o seu bem estar.

— Alô? — escutou a voz de Mebuki no telefone móvel da casa dos Haruno.

— Tia Mebuki, é o Naruto. — ele disse com a voz embargada e a mãe de sua amiga não comentou nada, pois sabia o motivo dele estar assim. — Eu queria te pedir permissão para deixar a Sakura-chan dormir na casa do Sasuke hoje. O seu irmão não está em casa e é melhor ele não ficar sozinho hoje.

— Entendo. — suspirou a loira pelo telefone. — Bom, vou avisar o meu marido, mas acho que ele não vai gostar da ideia de Sakura dormir na casa de um garoto. — mal sabia ela que isso já havia acontecido. — Mas darei o jeito, é uma emergência, certo? — o loiro anuiu. — Então até depois Naruto.

Karin e Suigetsu foram embora assim que começara a chover. A menina foi embora contrariada, mas sabia que não iria conseguir ajudá-lo, então não ficou na casa dos Uchiha. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodada por ter uma garota na casa de Sasuke que o compreendia mais e ele claramente preferia a companhia da tal Sakura, mas no fundo ficou feliz por ele ter mais alguém para ajudá-lo em um momento em que ela não conseguia.

Claro que Sasuke não dormira. Sakura havia praticamente grudado no moreno, temendo o deixar sozinho, mas não tentou conversar, entretanto. Viu que ele precisava de silêncio para assimilar o que havia acontecido. O menino não chorou, falou e nem comeu. Parecia morto por dentro e por fora, e a menina ficou muito preocupada. Naruto não ficou muito tempo perto deles, porque ele também estava abatido e não queria chorar perto de seu melhor amigo. Isso poderia piorar a situação.

— Sasuke-kun? — a Haruno murmurou preocupada ao ver o Uchiha andar sem rumo pelo seu quarto, enquanto ela situava-se sentada na cama.

O garoto não era o tipo de pessoa hiperativa como seu melhor amigo Naruto. Sempre gostou de ficar quieto em seu canto, e ao vê-lo assim, andando sem parar, deixou a menina assustada.

— Você não deveria estar em casa? Está tarde. — a menina não ficou chateada com o tom de voz dele, uma vez que seria idiota da parte dela magoar-se com isso, visto que ele fora bem mais seco e grosso com a prima de Naruto que descobriu chamar-se Karin.

— E deixar você sozinho? Nunca. — sorriu para o menino que a encarava silencioso. — Eu sei que é uma situação horrível e eu não consigo imaginar a dor que está sentindo agora, mas eu estou aqui para ajudar no que for possível. — tentou tranquilizar pelo menos um pouco Sasuke. — Já te disse isso, mas vou falar novamente: você não está sozinho.

Algo no tom de voz dela, ou talvez nas suas palavras havia acalmado um pouco o Uchiha mais novo. Ele ainda estava extremamente triste e abalado, é claro, mas sentiu-se um pouco melhor ao ver que não estava realmente sozinho num momento que mais precisa. Sentiu-se agradecido pela garota estar ali e viu que deveria agradecer por tê-la como amiga, assim como Naruto, - que sabia muito bem não estar presente por ter medo de chorar em sua frente - mas não respondeu por não ter nada concreto a dizer. A menina interpretou o silêncio como algo negativo e olhou cautelosamente para Sasuke, que agora estava em sua frente e parado.

— Você quer que eu saia do quarto? — não queria de forma alguma sair, mas quem sabe ele não precisava de um pouco de espaço?

— Não. — respondeu rápido demais deixando a menina levemente surpresa.

Antes de perguntar, havia rezado mentalmente para que ele negasse e ficou feliz por ter acontecido, mesmo que a sua atitude fosse deveras peculiar. Sabia que a partir de agora a sua relação com Sasuke havia ficado ainda mais intensa e esforçaria muito para ajudá-lo.

Sasuke, dessa vez, não ficou envergonhado com a sua atitude, até porque ele nem ao menos se lembrava de sentir-se assim agora. Vendo que a menina pareceu relaxada ao ver que não precisaria de deixá-lo, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama em silêncio. A menina mexia no cabelo dele como havia feito no dia em que ele havia adormecido apoiado em uma árvore, depois de fugir da sorveteria com a briga de Itachi e Naruko. Sentiu-se levemente sonolento.

— Ei, bastardo. — escutou a voz de Naruto após alguns minutos, ou horas, não sabia ao bem. — Olha o que eu achei na cozinha.

O loiro estendeu a mão, mostrando pedaços em um prato da torta de frango e tomates que sua mãe avia feito alguns dias atrás, pensando que o amigo realmente precisava comer. Sasuke não ousou recusar a comida da própria mãe e tentou - sem sucesso - dar um sorriso para o amigo que sentou ao seu lado esquerdo, deixando o moreno no meio.

— Obrigada. — não, ele não costumava agradecer praticamente ninguém, principalmente Naruto, mas nesse momento, ele realmente pensou que precisava de agradecê-lo.

Permitiu-se comer pela primeira vez ao dia, desde que soubera do acidente trágico de seus pais. A torta estava ainda mais deliciosa do que lembrava-se, provavelmente por saber ser os últimos pedaços que comeria da comida de sua mãe.

— Sasuke Uchiha agradecendo a alguém? — Naruto ironizou depois de dar uma risada fraca. — Essa é nova, nem sabia que você conhecia tal gesto. Sinceramente, Teme, vá a merda.

O Uzumaki agiu normalmente com o moreno, que agradeceu muito mentalmente por isso. Ele não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dele, e Naruto o consolando seria algo horrível. Viu que tinha dois melhores amigos incríveis e pela primeira vez no dia pensou que talvez ainda tivesse alguma esperança para a vida dele.

— Tsc, Usuratonkachi. — sua voz não saíra como sempre, mas havia melhorado consideralmente, deixando Sakura e Naruto muito aliviados.

— É bom tirar essa cara de panaca aí, porque você vai precisar de muita paciência. A partir de agora, eu e a Sakura-chan não vamos deixar você em paz.


	14. XIV - Memórias

O enterro, como qualquer outro, não fora nada agradável. Haviam poucos Uchiha presentes, levando em conta de que grande parte da família ou não estava mais viva, ou não estava no país mais. Os filhos dos falecidos não choraram muito, apenas ficaram parados, completamente traumatizados com a cena que passava-se em seus olhos. Seus amigos tentavam ajudar, mas como o esperado, nada realmente fizeram Itachi e Sasuke ficarem melhores, ainda mais porque ambos não sabiam lidar bem com a dor e a perda, principalmente uma perda tão significante como os dois pais de uma vez só.

Naruto e Sakura fizeram o que podiam para que Sasuke não ficasse pensando muito nisso no velório e no enterro, mas é claro que isso fora impossível. Dessa vez, o loiro não tentou fazer nenhum tipo de piada, por não estar com humor nenhum e por ser deveras desrespeitoso fazer algo do tipo em um local como aquele. Por sua vez, Sakura não deixou o lado do moreno em momento algum, por medo dele passar mal ou ficar ainda mais emocionalmente estável. Por mais que ela ainda tivesse seus demônios - não tinha tanto tempo assim que Sasori havia feito "aquilo" com ela - decidiu esforçar-se o máximo para ignorar os próprios problemas e ajudar o Uchiha, mesmo que em vão.

Como o esperado, Sasuke não fora nos últimos dias de aula antes das férias, acompanhado de Naruto. Sakura também queria fazer companhia ao moreno, mas ele não havia aceitado que ela fizesse tal coisa.

— Não, não precisa faltar mais, uma semana foi o suficiente. — o moreno não dera brechas para a menina contestar. — Eu sei que você, diferente daquele Dobe, importa muito com as matérias.

Sakura suspirou ao ouvir o que Sasuke havia dito. Sim, era verdade, mas ela ainda preferia faltar do que deixar o seu amigo na mão em um momento em que ele mais precisava dos amigos. Itachi não aparecia muito na casa, pois estava lidando com algumas burocracias da empresa que fora de seus pais, juntamente com o seu tio. Naruto nem ia mais para a casa, para não deixar o melhor amigo sozinho, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam realmente saber cozinhar algo bom, mas a rosada sim. E ela também tinha conhecimento de que mesmo que o loiro ajudasse muito Sasuke, ele não iria fazer o moreno desabafar, diferente dela.

— Você está certo, eu importo muito com a escola. — concordou com Sasuke. — Mas eu realmente importo mais com você, Sasuke-kun, e eu quero faltar, mesmo que isso atrapalhe o meu desempenho! — exclamou decidida enquanto encarava o amigo, que estava levemente surpreso.

Aquilo tinha impactado o Uchiha mais novo. Ele não recebia comentários como aquele - exceto por sua mãe, que agora não estava mais aqui - e mesmo que negasse até a morte, estava carente, e isso preenchia parte do vazio que a morte dos seus pais fizera nele. Não completamente, mas ajudava.

— Sakura. — tentou não demonstrar o impacto que a frase havia feito nele. — Eu acho que você me ajudaria mais se fosse para as aulas, e além do mais, não creio que você queira pegar as anotações com o Lee. — a menina fez uma pequena careta com o comentário. — Estou bem. — mentiu descaradamente. — Depois das aulas você passa aqui e me mostra as matérias. — isso convenceu Sakura.

Ela queria ajudá-lo de uma forma que ninguém conseguiria, fazê-lo desabafar era uma dessas, e fazer com que ele distraia com as matérias da escola poderia ser outro jeito. Deu um sorriso amarelo para o garoto que a encarava com o rosto cheio de olheiras e bastante abatido.

— Só vou concordar com você porque falta apenas uma semana para as férias começarem. — justificou e quase fez o menino sorrir com o comentário.

— Hn. — a verdade era que ele realmente preferia que ela ficasse, mas isso a prejudicaria e também tinha um enorme orgulho a zelar.

Quando Naruto disse que não o deixaria em paz, Sasuke não pensou que fosse no sentido literal. O garoto apenas ficava sozinho quando tomava banho ou ia ao banheiro por outros motivos. Não sabia se ficava agradecido ou irritado, contudo.

— … E então eu peguei uma poção rara para o cavalo e cheguei mais rápido do que antes! Cara, eu sou foda! — o loiro vangloriava-se de um feito no jogo atual que estava viciado.

Suigetsu, que também não saia mais da casa do Uchiha, riu em escárnio.

— Cara, isso não é algo fora do mundo. Não é fácil achar ou fazer essa poção, admito, mas já consegui fazer feitos muito melhores.

— Não sei como conseguem jogar essas coisas violentas. — comentou Juugo com um olhar entediado enquanto lia um livro.

Sasuke fechou os olhos sentindo-se praticamente pegar fogo de tanta raiva. Queria muito que os três fizessem silêncio no quarto dele, ou melhor ainda, o deixasse em paz enquanto tinha os seus pensamentos melancólicos sobre a sua família. Os três pareciam realmente alheios ao fato dele estar realmente irritado, e isso apenas piorava a situação.

— Não dá para calarem a porra das suas bocas?! — exclamou perdendo a paciência.

— Cara, mas esse jogo é épico! — o loiro comentou sem se preocupar com o estado de raiva do amigo.

Isso poderia parecer insensível para muitas pessoas, mas a verdade era que se o moreno ficava com raiva, logo ele não ficaria pensando muito nos acontecimentos trágicos atuais de sua vida, o que ajudaria bastante. É claro que o acidente nunca seria esquecido cem por cento, mas Sasuke precisava urgente de parar de pensar nisso em todos os momentos de sua vida. Naruto sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto era difícil, por isso não parava de falar na frente do amigo.

— Eu tô pouco me lixando pra esse jogo! — urrou o moreno. — Só quero silêncio, é tão difícil fazer isso?!

— Mano, não acho que isso seria bom para você agora. — um cauteloso Suigetsu comentou.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos sentindo a raiva aumentar a cada momento que passava. O garoto do cabelo esbranquiçado não sabia de nada e ainda queria comentar o que era melhor para ele…

— E o que você sabe disso? Nada! Não me venha falar o que é bom ou ruim, você não sabe de nada!

Naruto começou a ver que isso não estava ficando bom para o lado de ninguém e decidiu por intervir na briga dos dois, afinal, ele a começara também, de certa forma. Respirou fundo tentando achar as palavras melhores, até porque o loiro não era bom com esse tipo de coisa, normalmente ele apenas piorava a situação, por ser um barraqueiro irreversível.

— Mas eu sei, Sasuke. — Naruto comentou. — Eu entendo, e por mais que você não goste, a raiva distrai os pensamentos destrutivos que você com certeza estaria fazendo agora. Eu sei que é difícil, porra, mas tente não se martirizar tanto… Estamos fazendo isso para te ajudar, porque é praticamente impossível fazer isso sozinho. Se isso não está ajudando, encontraremos outra forma.

O Uchiha sabia, e sabia muito bem que o loiro estava certo. Mas a raiva, a angústia e a tristeza era tão grande que ele acabava extravasando nas pessoas erradas. Bom, não que tivesse uma pessoa certa para isso. Se tivesse alguém para vigar-se, o moreno julgava que tudo poderia ser mais fácil.

Não respondeu ao comentário de Naruto, apenas suspirou e voltou a deitar na sua cama. Os três amigos dele olharam um pouco receosos em dizer alguma coisa para Sasuke.

— Caramba, mas que silêncio estranho! — foi o primeiro comentário que Sakura fez ao entrar na casa do amigo.

Agora tinha uma das chaves para entrar quando bem quisesse, dadas pelo irmão mais velho de Sasuke, assim não precisava ligar para ninguém ou tocar a campainha. A garota estava exausta. Fora o ultimo dia antes das férias da escola. Muitos alunos a perguntavam o motivo da falta do Uchiha, outros - que devem ter descoberto por pais empresários - indagavam sobre o estado emocional de Sasuke depois da tragédia. É claro que ela não disse absolutamente nada, deixando seus colegas de classe irritados com ela.  
Entrou no quarto do moreno e viu uma cena que preferia desver: Suigetsu e Naruto dormindo no chão, enquanto roncavam de uma forma estranha e alta. O loiro, como se não bastasse, babava. Estreitou o olhar e franziu o nariz, desgostosa com a cena.

— E quando eu achei que seria melhor eles sem falar, acontece isso. — resmungou Sasuke deitado em sua cama.

— Acho que assim fica difícil para você dormir, não é, Sasuke-kun?

— Bom, não que eu fosse conseguir. — deu de ombros e a garota mais uma vez reparou nas olheiras grossas que fazia parte agora do rosto do garoto.

É claro que o comentário deixou a menina ainda mais preocupada com o estado dele. Não apenas emocional, mas físico também. O garoto havia claramente perdido peso, por não comer muito, não dormir quase nada… Pensou um pouco em como poderia ajudá-lo com isso. Os dois desceram as escardas e sentaram no sofá da sala de estar.

— Não acha que tomar algum remédio para dormir te ajude? — olhou para o moreno, que parecia em outro mundo, pensando em algo, logo depois de ouvir o comentário dela.

Sasuke automaticamente lembrou-se de sua mãe. Ela nunca realmente gostou de remédios e colocou isso na cabeça dos filhos. Que era algo para últimos casos, porque não fazia bem e podia viciar a pessoa. Deu um sorriso de canto quando lembrou-se do olhar absurdamente horrorizado de sua mãe sempre que alguém mencionava remédios.

— Não acho que tenha aqui em casa. — finalmente falou algo. — Minha mãe nunca acreditou em remédios, ela quase nunca comprava.

Sakura percebeu a mudança de humor instantaneamente. Sasuke parecia quase feliz ao falar de sua falecida mãe. Talvez lembrar-se de momentos bons fizesse bem a ele, até porque não podia simplesmente esquecer completamente os pais e seguir em frente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Talvez, apenas talvez… Se ele conseguisse pensar nos pais apenas pelos momentos bons que eles proporcionaram, ficaria um pouco mais fácil para ele.

— Sasuke-kun. — o chamou deicida em comentar os seus pensamentos. — Eu acho que voê está fazendo errado. — ela comentou para o garoto, que a olhou confuso. — Talvez seja melhor você não tirar seus pais da cabeça. Isso provavelmente é impossível de se fazer, certo? — ele assentiu, curioso com o que ela poderia sugerir. — Bem, e se você tentar pensar nos momentos bons que tiveram? Pode ser que ajude... — murmurou tímida, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa.

Talvez o moreno não gostasse do seu comentário e decidisse brigar com ela como fazia direto com Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu e principalmente Karin. Gostava muito do tratamento que recebia dele, era diferente, e mesmo que não soubesse o que significava isso no momento, apreciava muito.

Sasuke ponderou sobre o assunto mentalmente. Sentiu-se nostálgico com as lembranças de sua mãe falando de remédios, isso realmente tinha deixado ele um pouco melhor, tirado um pouco de sua cabeça o estado deles após o acidente. Decidiu por fim aceitar a ideia de Sakura.

— Talvez ajude. — concordou.

 ** _Aproximadamente doze anos atrás._**

 _Sasuke chegara em casa emburrado pelo acontecimento na escola. Seus colegas pareciam extremamente intimidados por ele, pelo simples fato de que tinha um rosto com uma expressão mais fechada que o normal. Qual era o problema disso? Não via necessidade em sorrir cem por cento do tempo e não entendia porque ninguém o compreendida._

 _— Filho! Que carinha é essa? — perguntou a mãe preocupada ao ver Sasuke com as bochechas infladas e os olhos marejados, quase chorando. — Por que está chorando?_

 _— Eu não estou chorando! — exclamou, inflando mais as bochechas e cruzou os braços fuzilando sua mãe com os olhos. — Meninos não choram!_

 _— Ora, que bobagem! Chorar não é ser fraco, querido. Na verdade, é uma amostra da força da pessoa, afinal, não é todo mundo que tem coragem de soltar lágrimas perto do outros, não é mesmo? — explicou a mãe enquanto colocava um sorriso doce nos lábios._

 _— Otousan disse que chorar é coisa de maricas. Não sou uma menina. — a mãe balançou a cabeça em negação, pensando em como deveria ter uma conversa séria com o seu marido machista._

 _— Certo. — disse contrariada. — Mas porque você está triste?_

 _— Eu não tô triste, tô bravo! — a mãe revirou os olhos, vendo o enorme orgulho do filho que fora herdado do pai._

 _— Sasuke… Por que está bravo? Não gosta mais da escola?_

 _— Não! As pessoas são malvadas comigo! — olhou para cima e respirou fundo para não chorar, afinal, o moreno não queria ser uma menina. — Elas ficam com medo de mim… Eu ouvi o Tenma dizendo que eu sou cruel e pareço ser um vilão porque eu não sorrio! — abaixou a cabeça. — Okaasan, eu sou uma pessoa má?_

 _Arregalou os olhos com o comentário do filho. As crianças atualmente tinham uma imaginação fértil, pensou. Apenas pelo filho ter uma expressão rígida eles estavam o afastando… Cerrou os punhos irritada, mas sorriu para o filho disfarçando a raiva que crescia dentro de si._

 _— Filho, não acredite nesse Tenma! Você é uma ótima pessoa, e o seu rosto não tem nada a ver com isso, apenas a sua personalidade! — disse entonando uma certeza para que o filho não ficasse com pensamentos ruins sobre si mesmo. — Você acha que uma pessoa má iria ficar triste por ser chamado de vilão? Claro que não, isso apenas prova ainda mais que você é bom. — sorriu para o menino que olhava para a mãe atentamente. — Seu pai também tem o rosto fechado, ele é mal?_

 _— Não, meu Otousan é bom! — não gostou da pergunta da mãe._

 _— Viu? Então não precisa se preocupar em ser malvado, porque você não é. Sasuke, você é uma ótima pessoa, e todos que te conhecem concordam comigo! Se alguém te amolar de novo me avisa que eu mudo a sua escola, tudo bem?_

 _— Tá bom!_

 _ **Atualmente.**_

A rosada não esperava que ele fosse contar para ele algo, pensou que ele fosse lembrar mentalmente dos acontecidos, mas ficou imensamente feliz por ele ter compartilhado uma memória tão pessoal quanto aquela. O moreno tinha um orgulho enorme e ela sabia que ele jamais contaria isso para qualquer um. Mas o que chamou mais a sua atenção fora a atitude de Mikoto. Sentiu uma admiração grande pela falecida mãe de Sasuke.

— Sua mãe parecia ser uma pessoa adorável. — comentou com um sorriso tímido no rosto, ainda ficava receosa em falar sobre Mikoto.

— Ela era. — Sasuke deu um sorriso mínimo, recordando-se do rosto alegre, sempre agitado e acima de tudo, bondoso de sua mãe.

Antes que Sakura falasse alguma coisa sobre o que o moreno havia dito para ela, concordando com o seu comentário, Naruto apareceu com o rosto amassado e babado, com os olhos vermelhos de sono.

— Ei, eu escutei uma conversa animada aí. — disse com os olhos semicerrados para ambos. — Muito injusto não terem me chamado para isso.

— Talvez fosse porque você teria estragado a conversa por ser absurdamente insuportável. — o loiro e a rosada arregalaram os olhos, assustados com o fato de que Sasuke estava quase agindo como normalmente, pois havia provocado Naruto.

— Sasuke-kun contou-me uma lembrança da sua mãe. — decidiu por dizer para o Uzumaki o que estava acontecendo, visto que os dois eram amigos de infância e ele poderia ajudar mais do que ela, nesse caso.

— Oh, se é sobre isso, acho que posso ajudar. — disse sorridente. — Lembro de um dia particularmente engraçado…

 ** _Aproximadamente dez anos atrás._**

 _Naruto tinha acabado de chegar na casa dos Uchiha e estava muito animado para brincar com o seus amigos Sasuke e Itachi. Sua irmã nunca gostou das suas brincadeiras, ela apenas queria brincar de boneca e se maquiar, o que deixava o loiro extremamente entediado e solitário._

 _— Sasuke, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde! — fora a primeira coisa que o pequeno Uzumaki havia dito para o amigo, que apenas balançou concordando com a cabeça e chamou o irmão mais velho para juntar-se a eles._

 _Itachi já tinha cerca de treze anos, mas não se importava de forma alguma em brincar com o seus dois irmãos. Naruto não era de fato irmão, mas era como se fosse. Ele riu para os dois e pediu para que ambos escondessem enquanto fosse contar._

 _O loiro, hiperativo como sempre fora, não demorou a correr e subir a escada de mogno da casa dos Uchiha. Olhou para os locais que poderia esconder-se e logo entrou no quarto de Mikoto e Fugaku com um sorriso maligno nos olhos. Normalmente nenhum deles esconderia no quarto dos pais de Sasuke e Itachi, até porque Mikoto não gostava que bagunçasse o seu quarto, mas Naruto não ligou para isso. Entrou dentro do guarda roupa e logo escutou a porta ser aberta._

 _— Naruto, você tá aí? — escutou a voz incerta do pequeno Sasuke, que ainda não tinha descoberto um lugar bom para esconder-se do irmão mais velho._

 _— Tô sim! — disse sorridente o garoto loiro, enquanto mexia nos pertences de Mikoto e Fugaku._

 _Arregalou os olhos quando achou um dado e três pequenos pacotes. Achou o tamanho deveras peculiar e abriu os três, encontrando uma espécie - para ELE - de balão transparente, comprido e fino. Saiu do guarda roupa feliz com o que tinha achado e decidiu por mudar a brincadeira._

 _— Ei, Sasuke! Olha que balão estranho que eu achei! — mostrou uma das camisinhas para o moreno, que sorriu com a descoberta._

 _— Nossa, parece uma cobra! — exclamou sorridente. — Vamos encher de água! — dito isso, entraram na suíte do quarto e encheram as três camisinhas com água._

 _— Pronto! Agora falta chamar o Itachi para brincar de balão d'água! — exclamou o loiro ainda com o dado nas mãos e mostrou para o moreno. — A propósito, olha que dardo estranho!_

 _— É dado, seu idiota. — corrigiu Sasuke rindo do menino. — Nossa, o que é isso? — apontou para as imagens de posições eróticas do dado._

 _— Acho que é uma brincadeira, tipo twister!_

 _— Nossa, twister de dado! Vamos brincar com isso enquanto Itachi não nos acha! — os dois começaram a imitar as poses eróticas no chão do quarto sem sucesso._

 _— Isso é muito difícil! — exclamou o pequeno Uzumaki formando um bico nos lábios._

 _— Já tá desistindo, perdedor? — Sasuke perguntou de forma arrogante e Naruto inflou a bochecha ficando bravo._

 _— Claro que não! E eu vou ganhar e fazer todas! Tô certo!_

 _— Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? — a voz de Itachi preencheu o quarto de seus pais enquanto olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida para os dois garotos que faziam posições muito estranhas no chão._

 _— Estamos brincando de Twister de dado! — Sasuke disse enquanto fazia uma expressão de sábio para o seu irmão, enquanto Naruto estendia o dado para o moreno mais velho._

 _— MEU DEUS! AONDE VOCÊS ACHARAM ISSO?! — Itachi gritou assustado e depois que viu o guarda roupa aberto dos pais entendeu tudo e começou a gargalhar alto. — ISSO NÃO É TWISTER! HAHAHAHA._

 _Mas Naruto e Sasuke não gostaram do menino mais velho ter zombado com a cara deles. O loiro pegou um dos seus "balões compridos" e jogou em Itachi, que gritou assustado quando percebera que estava molhado._

 _— Sua peste! Me dá essa camisinha aqui! — grunhiu Itachi tentando pegar na mão do loiro uma das camisinhas cheias de água._

 _— Naruto, me dá as munições! — exclamou Sasuke para o seu amigo, que jogou as duas camisinhas para o moreno que conseguiu pegá-las no ar sem deixar cair. — Isso é um balão, o que diabos é camisinha?_

 _É claro que Itachi começara a rir escandalosamente de novo, chamando a atenção de Mikoto Uchiha que estava fazendo o almoço em sua cozinha. Curiosa, segui o som da risada do filho e acabou por encontrar os três garotos em seu quarto. Naruto segurava o dado erótico, enquanto Sasuke e Itachi brigavam pela posse das "munições" - vulgo camisinha ou "balões compridos". A mãe arregalou os olhos, sentindo o seu rosto queimar de vergonha e raiva. Respirou fundo e colocou todas as suas forças em suas cordas vocais._

 _— MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! — gritou a matriarca da casa. — FUGAKU, OLHA O QUE ESSES MOLEQUES ACHARAM!_

 _ **Atualmente.**_

Os três riram da lembrança que Naruto havia comentado. O loiro e a rosada ficaram satisfeitos por terem conseguido fazer Sasuke dar uma risada - mesmo que fraca - em um momento tão ruim para ele, e mal podiam esperar por conseguirem fazer com que isso aconteça mais vezes.


	15. XV - Febre

Mais uma vez, Sasuke Uchiha fora acordado com uma briga - desnecessária e muito incômoda na opinião do moreno - de Suigetsu e Naruto sobre um jogo de RPG. Não que o garoto não gostasse de jogar videogames - achava bem legal e relaxante, até - mas as discussões estavam fazendo parte de todos os dias de suas férias e isso estava deixando o jovem louco de raiva. Sasuke franziu o cenho para os dois que ainda debatiam sobre seus saves de Final Fantasy XIII, completamente alheios sobre o fato de ter um Uchiha acordado e irado fuzilando-os com os olhos.

— Cara, o Snow é um lixo! Você tem logo que colocar o Sazh no seu time, ele tem casa magia foda de status! — e esta era a voz alta e esganiçada de Naruto.

Respirou fundo para não gritar com o Uzumaki que apontava agora o dedo indicador acusadoramente para Suigetsu. Nunca fora uma pessoa calma, a briga constante e a falta de horas dormidas pela morte de seus pais também só ajudava para o humor horrível.

— Não preciso melhorar o status do meu time. Eles não são fracos para precisarem usar isso. — o sorriso debochado de Suigetsu fez o loiro ficar com um semblante muito irritado.

O moreno, que conhecia o loiro desde pequeno, sabia que logo logo ele começaria a gritar muito e decidiu por ignorá-los, descer as escadas e comer algo. Entrou na cozinha de sua casa e e acabou encontrando Karin e Juugo, que haviam comprado pães de queijo e refrigerante para o café da manhã.

— Eles já estão brigando? — Juugo pôs-se a perguntar com um sorriso divertido ao ver a expressão assustadora do moreno.

— É. — o Uchiha não se deu o trabalho de dar uma explicação maior sobre a fatídica briga.

— Francamente, o Suigetsu não tem jeito. Ele sabe que o meu primo não tem paciência e aposto que veio irritar o coitado pelo simples fato de querer arrumar uma confusão. — resmungou a ruiva enquanto ajeitava seus olhos, mostrando estar um pouco incomodada pela briga que ocorria no andar de cima da casa dos Uchiha.

Juugo e Sasuke entreolharam-se de uma forma confusa ao escutar o comentário da garota. Não tinha como saber realmente se fora Naruto ou Suigetsu que começou a briga. O loiro era tão barraqueiro quanto o garoto de cabelos esbranquiçados. Decidiram por não comentar nada para Karin, que não gostou muito de ser ignorada mais uma vez por Sasuke. Olhou discretamente para o moreno que comia alguns pães de queijo - sem tocar no refrigerante - e viu que ainda carregava aquele ar de cansaço e falta de expressão no rosto. Respirou fundo tentando pensar em algo para ajudá-lo.

— Sasuke, você deveria beber algo. Está muito pálido e magro... — bem, não que a menina achasse que ele estava feio, mas preocupava-se com o bem estar do moreno.

— Esse refrigerante é muito doce. — explicou Sasuke, incomodado com o olhar que recebia da prima de seu melhor amigo.

— E como se um maldito refrigerante fosse realmente fazer bem a saúde dele. acorda, mulher. — intrometeu Suigetsu, que tinha acabado de chegar do quarto de Sasuke ao lado de um loiro qe ainda parecia estar vermelho de raiva pela discussão anterior.

— Dá para falar direito com uma dama?! — indagou Naruto irritado pelo jeito que o menino tratara a sua prima.

Suigetsu riu com gosto do comentário do primo de Karin. Olhou para a garota com um sorriso debochado, e apontou para ela.

— Essa megera, uma dama?! — voltou a gargalhar.

Sasuke e Juugo entreolharam-se mais uma vez, percebendo que mais uma briga voltaria a acontecer nessa casa, e agora Karin juntaria-se aos dois barulhentos que brigavam muito, mas pareciam-se bastante na personalidade.

Passando-se algumas horas após a briga de Karin e Naruto contra Suigetsu, que agora mexia no celular emburrado por ter levados vários cascudos da ruiva, Sasuke mais uma vez olhou no relógio da sala de estar da sua casa. Meio dia e quarenta. Normalmente Sakura chegava em sua casa cerca de dez horas da manhã e até agora nada. Abriu o celular em busca de alguma mensagem da mesma mas não achou nada. Suspirou sentindo a raiva crescer sem saber realmente o motivo. Não importava muito com o fato de não ter nada para comer no almoço, se a fome apertasse podia pedir uma pizza, ou algo assim... Mas porque ele ainda sim sentia-se muito irritado?! Isso não fazia sentido algum para o moreno. Ela não tinha obrigação de ir para a casa dele todos os dias, também.

— A Sakura-chan está demorando... —comentou Naruto preocupado. — A fome está me matando, e eu preciso da minha Sakura-chan para matar o que está me matando! — exclamou desesperado enquanto alisava a barriga.

— Talvez a rosada simplesmente tenha desistido de bancar a dona dessa casa. — ironizou Suigetsu.

O Uchiha não havia gostado nada do que o menino tinha falado, mas tentou ao máximo continuar com a sua mesma expressão. Sakura não era uma dona de casa, ela apenas queria ajudar fazendo o almoço e só. E além do mais, a única dona de casa da residência dos Uchiha fora a sua mãe... Isso o lembrou de seus pais mais uma vez e o deixou deprimido.

— Você é um maldito machista, sabia? — indagou uma cansada Karin. — Nem sei porque me dou o trabalho de chamar a sua atenção, simplesmente não tem concerto.

— Que bom que sabe, megera.

Karin fuzilou o menino com os olhos, mas desistiu de xingá-lo ao escutar a barriga de seu primo mais uma vez roncar. Decidiu que ela mesmo podia fazer comida para os quatro garotos presentes na casa.

— Se vocês quiserem, eu posso fazer a comida. — abriu um sorriso doce direcionado para Sasuke, que estava ocupado demais em olhar de forma estranha para o relógio do cômodo.

— NÃO! — Naruto e Suigetsu gritaram em seguida, desesperados. — Eu vou fritar uns peixes, não precisa se incomodar. — dessa vez apenas o menino dos cabelos brancos que falou.

Os dois estavam preocupados em deixar a ruiva cozinhar. A menina era péssima na cozinha, seria como um castigo.

Sasuke não havia comido os peixes que Suigetsu havia fritado. Não estava com vontade de comer, mesmo que até Naruto - que não ia com a cara de Suigetsu - havia elogiado de má vontade. Ficou a olhar para a porta da sala, onde todos estavam agora, esperando a qualquer momento ela ser aberta e Sakura entrar, dando uma desculpa por ter vindo mais tarde. Mas isso não aconteceu.

— Tá esperando alguma entrega, Sasu-chan? — olhou com um sorriso sacana, numa tentativa de provocar o moreno que estava pra lá de distraído.

Sasuke ergueu o olhar para Suigetsu com o cenho franzido enquanto o fuzilava com o olhar. Pensava em diversos palavrões para xingar o maldito, porque ele tinha certeza de que o garoto dos cabelos brancos havia percebido o motivo de tanto olhar para a porta de sua casa.

Juugo observava atentamente a mudança de humor de Sasuke e temeu mais uma briga na casa. Seria a terceira no dia, e mesmo que houvesse presenciado apenas uma delas, já estava cansado de tantos xingamentos. Karin tinha sido muito criativa no auge da sua raiva, mas o moreno era ainda pior.

— Sasuke, porque não damos uma volta? Ficar perto desses barraqueiros certamente não irá te ajudar em nada. — sugeriu para o Uchiha mais novo, que achou uma boa ideia, até.

Não respondeu Juugo. Apenas levantou do sofá decidido a sair da casa, que já estava o sufocando por diversos motivos - brigas e lembranças dos pais - e abriu a porta de sua casa, para a surpresa de todos. Primeiro porque não havia esperado Juugo e em segundo, o mais importante: seria a primeira vez que saía de casa desde o enterro de seus falecidos país. Sasuke não havia percebido isso, mas todos as pessoas presentes em sua casa sim.

Não sabia realmente o motivo do seu passeio ter o levado até a porta da casa dos Haruno. Talvez porque ainda tivesse irritado e preocupado por Sakura não aparecer em sua casa... Alguma coisa certamente havia acontecido, e ele queria muito saber o que era. Olhou para a porta da casa da sua amiga e hesitou em tocar a campainha. O que diria ao entrar na casa dela? Suspirou derrotado por não conseguir nenhuma desculpa plausível e acabou optando por contar a verdade, por mais que fosse vergonhosa. Tinha sentido a sua falta.

— Sim? Oh, Sasuke! — disse Mebuki, a mãe de Sakura, ao abrir a porta depois que o menino tocou a campainha da casa. — Entre! — deu espaço para o jovem entrar e ele o fez.

Olhou um pouco assustado para a mãe de Sakura. Por que diabos ela estava com uma coisa verde no rosto?! Mulheres... Suspirou tirando esse pensamento de sua cabeça.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo visitar a Sakura. — sorriu agradecida ao menino. — Você acredita que ela queria ir na sua casa mesmo queimando de febre?!

Oh, então era isso. Esse era o pensamento que apareceu para Sasuke. Isso, e o imenso remorso em ter por alguns momentos sentido irritação em não encontrar a menina em sua casa. É claro que ela não poderia sair doente, de forma alguma. Imaginou Sakura tentando sair para a sua casa completamente debilitada.

— Isso é bem a cara dela. — deu um pequeno sorriso, que foi acompanhado com uma risada fraca da matriarca da casa.

— Não é mesmo?! Menina teimosa... Ora, e ainda quer ser médica! — o moreno ficou levemente surpreso com o desejo de Sakura.

Ela nunca havia falado nada sobre isso. Sentiu uma admiração pela menina que trabalharia para salvar a vida de outros. Depois de despedir brevemente da mãe de sua amiga, foi até o quarto da rosada. Não se deu o trabalha de bater na porta, apenas entrou vagarosamente.

— Mãe, já disse que estou bem... — ouviu a voz fraca de Sakura sair abafada.

A menina estava completamente embrulhada por um cobertor grosso e aparentemente confortável, não dando para ver nem ao menos o seu rosto.

— Se estivesse bem não estaria embrulhada em um cobertor. — comentou para a menina.

— Sasuke-kun?! — assustou Sakura ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo.

Deixou imediatamente o rosto para fora do cobertor, olhando surpresa para o amigo que sorria de canto. Sasuke analisou cuidadosamente o semblante da garota e ergueu a sobrancelha preocupado.

— Sakura, você está péssima.

— Obrigada, sabe, mulher adora ouvir isso! — tentou falar de um jeito descontraído, mas ainda estava bastante febril e um pouco curiosa a respeito do moreno estar em sua casa.

Não havia comentado nem com Naruto, ele ou ninguém exceto sua mãe... E não achou que a mesma comentaria com alguém. De todo modo, sentiu-se mais feliz do que deveria com a aparição dele.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — disse o menino confuso e a rosada segurou a rosada.

— Sei. Bem, o que faz aqui? — não conseguia segurar a curiosidade e temeu ser grosseira ao perguntar isso, então sorriu da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

— Você não veio na minha casa hoje. — não conseguiu olhar para o rosto da Haruno. — Eu só... — ficou indeciso entre dizer preocupado ou que sentiu sua falta.

Sakura sorriu de orelha a orelha com o que ele havia dito. Claramente parecia preocupado com ela e isso era algo novo. Normalmente Naruto e seus pais eram os únicos... Ino, quando ainda era sua amiga, não ficava assim. Apenas diria que era normal ficar doente as vezes. É claro que quando era a loira a doente, fazia o maior show.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo, estou bem, olha! — exclamou e antes que saísse di seu cobertor fora parada por um Sasuke que já estava em sua frente.

— Não se levante. — olhou irritado para Sakura e depois colocou a sua mão em sua testa, medindo a temperatura. — Você está muito quente. — constatou preocupado. — Acho que precisa de ir no médico.

Sakura olhou horrorizada para o seu amigo. Não queria sair de sua cama, se não fosse para ir até a casa do moreno e dar um jeito nas brigas de Naruto e conversar com Sasuke, para ajudá-lo a distrair.

— Nao, não! — apressou em dizer. — Estou ótima. Isso é desnecessário.

O Uchiha mais novo olhou irritado com a falta de preocupação de Sakura em relação ao bem estar dela. Bufou, desistindo de convencer a menina a sair da cama, ela poderia ser ainda mais teimosa que Naruto...

— Coloque ao menos uma toalha molhada na sua testa.

— Nem pensar, Sasuke-kun! Tá frio.

— Você não disse que quer ser uma médica para a sua mãe? — indagou e a rosada assentiu. — Comece a agir mais como uma, Sakura.

— Argh! — reclamou derrotada. — Tem algumas no banheiro. Você pode pegar para mim?

— Claro.

Depois de colocar toalhas na menina e pegar um comprimido para febre com Mebuki - que amou ver Sasuke cuidando dela - Sakura dormiu tranquilamente. O moreno não se importou de retirar toalhas e colocá-las com água novamente durante o tempo, isso o distraiu. Após cerca de quatro horas, percebeu que a febre praticamente havia acabado e a menina começou a soar debaixo do cobertor.

— Sakura. — chamou a menina suavemente. — Acorde.

A rosada abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e olhou envergonhada por ter adormecido mesmo com a companhia de Sasuke.

— Puxa, Sasuke-kun, eu dormi muito? Desculpa!

Sasuke ignorou o comentário dela e continuou a observá-la atentamente. Viu o desconforto da menina por ter dormido e não entendeu o motivo disso. Não era como se ele nunca tivesse visto ela dormir...

— Sua febre baixou muito e agora você está soando. — disse para a menina que tinha as bochechas avermelhadas por conta da vergonha. — Acho melhor você tomar um banho.

Sakura arregalou os olhos entendendo tudo errado. Sentiu seus braços tremerem de vergonha e o seu coração bater mais rápido. Como isso tinha acontecido? Ela se perguntava.

— Ai meu deus! Sasuke-kun, porque não me disse antes? Eu tô fedendo, não estou?! Que vergonha! — cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Sasuke olhou estupefato para o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como ela havia chegado nessa conclusão? Balançou a cabeça em negação e encarou a menina sem graça.

— Sakura, não é isso. Você está soando porque a febre está no final. É só isso.

A rosada gargalhou aliviada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não sabia como encararia ele se realmente estivesse fedendo a ponto dele pedir educadamente para que tomasse um banho.

— Oh, sim, por que não me disse antes? — sorriu para o menino e levantou da sua cama, abrindo o guarda roupa a procura de vestes.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos reprovando a sua própria reação. Tentou não reparar ao máximo o pijama extremamente curto e colado de Sakura, mas estava sendo difícil. Não que não houvesse reparado que a menina tinha um corpo bonito, mas com as pernas a mostra, o bumbum empinado e colado no short foi algo difícil de não encarar. Por deus, ele não sabia porque estava fazendo isso. Karin diversas vezes já tinha aparecido "sem querer" praticamente nua perto dele e ao menos havia interessado muito como agora. Quando Sakura achou uma blusa e um short para vestir ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, sentindo-se pervertido e envergonhado.

— Vou tomar banho, vai ser rápido!

— Hn.

Dito isso e escutado a resposta monossílaba de Sasuke, entrou na suíte de seu quarto com a blusa, o short e a toalha.

Quase meia hora depois, Sasuke escutou o chuveiro sendo desligado no banheiro. Revirou os olhos, não entendendo como mulheres demoravam tanto no banho. Será que refletiam as suas vidas inteiras lá dentro? Só podia ser.

— Sasuke-kun? — escutou a voz indecisa de Sakura do banheiro. — Eu meio que esqueci umas partes de roupa aqui no meu quarto, você pode se virar por alguns segundos?

— Sim.

O Uchiha tinha certeza de que vira a camisa verde e o short jeans nas mãos da garota, então essa peça só podia ser... O menino pragueja mentalmente e vira de costas para o banheiro e o guarda roupas. Escutou os passos descalços de Sakura e o rangido da porta do guarda roupa a ser aberta. Olhou para a porta do quarto tentando não pensar no quê Sakura estava escolhendo e acabou deparando com o espelho. Merda. Tentou inutilmente desviar os olhos das peças vermelhas que Sakura levava para o banheiro tranquilamente, apenas de toalha. Uma toalha consideravelmente pequena. Isso só podia ser brincadeira. Sentiu seu rosto queimar e sabia que não esqueceria tão cedo daquelas peças.

— Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim hoje, Sasuke-kun. — sorriu docemente na porta de sua casa.

Como uma menina que usa uma peça provocante - e ainda vermelha - dessas pode ter um sorriso tão inocente? Sabia que isso não tinha muito a ver, mas não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça.

— Não foi nada. — disse indiferente. — Vou indo.

Sakura tampou os ouvidos ao escutar os berros de sua casa. Logo quando Sasuke estava aqui... Será que os dois não percebiam que dava pra escutar até na rua?

"Como assim você quer que eu tire a nossa filha do psicológo?! Você escuta assim como eu os gritos que ela dá a noite quando dorme, isso não é normal, bater em alguém na escola não é normal! Por deus, Mebuki!"

"Você sabia que crises de agressão acontecem quando uma garota está naqueles dias? Eu li isso na internet! E sobre os sonhos, são apenas pesadelos Kizashi, não seja idiota!"

Sasuke olhou assustado para a menina que parecia pálida com a gritaria. Entendeu ela, isso era deveras vergonhoso de ouvir com outra pessoa, mas ficou preocupado por descobrir que o caso do Sasori ainda a afetava. Ela parecia estar bem... Sentiu-se um amigo horrível.

"Todos os dias ter pesadelos a ponto de gritar? Você ficou louca, mulher?!"

— Sakura...

— Sasuke-kun, será que eu posso ir na sua casa com você? — cortou a fala do menino, sentindo-se mal. — Eu não quero ouvir mais isso.

O moreno entende a vontade de sair de casa no momento, mas não sabe se é uma boa ideia. Sakura ainda estava com febre - mesmo que fosse quase nada - e fazer um esforço de andar talvez fosse ruim para ela.

— Não é uma boa ideia. Você está com febre ainda. — olhou preocupado para a menina.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun! — implorou com os olhos marejados. — Eu sei que se algo acontecer você vai cuidar de mim igual fez em casa.

Suspirou sentindo-se quase derrotado com os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhando por quase chorar. Sabia que com mais uma palavra cederia.

— Sakura, eu não sou um médico. Eu não sei muito bem no que fazer. — fora inevitável não se lembrar de suas mães com as manias de não tomar remédio e dizer que Uchihas tinham uma saúde de ferro.

Ele realmente não havia adoecido muitas vezes na sua vida, era como se o seu sistema imunológico - e de seu irmão e pai, também - fosse muito melhor do que os dos outros. Abaixou a cabeça pensativo.

— Sasuke-kun, você está bem? — indagou Sakura preocupada, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

— Sim. — tentou deixar sua voz normal e deu um sorriso mínimo para Sakura.

— Então vamos! — a rosada havia desconfiado do motivo da tristeza, então disse empolgada para distraí-lo.

— Sakura... — protestou a ida dela.

— Já disse que eu tenho você pra cuidar de mim. — disse risonha, tentando ignorar os gritos vindos de sua casa. — Eu confio muito em você, Sasuke-kun.

— Você é impossível. — bufou desistindo de discordar, vendo que era simplesmente impossível, de qualquer forma.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção da casa dos Uchiha, que era cerca de dois quilômetros de distância. Sakura ficou aliviada das vozes de seus pais saírem da sua vista e olhou para um Sasuke carrancudo.

— Não fica com essa cara. — pediu. — Você vai cuidar de mim se precisar, não vai?

Como se fosse ele que estivesse cuidando de alguém... Pensou no quanto Sakura havia o ajudado no momento em que ele mais precisava sem nem ao menos achar ruim. Naruto também fazia uma grande parte, é claro, mas como ele havia ajudado o loiro com a mesma coisa e serem irmãos de criação, praticamente, fora algo mais normal.

— Sempre. — disse mais para si mesmo do que para Sakura, que sorriu com a resposta. — Obrigada.

— Hein? Por qual motivo? — olhou para o moreno confusa com o agradecimento.

— Por nada. — respondeu evasivo. — Vamos logo. — entrelaçou uma das mãos de Sakura na sua e puxou ela delicadamente em direção a sua casa.


	16. XVI - O começo?

_Sasuke abriu os olhos e olhou o seu quarto com a luz apagada e sem o rastro de nenhum de seus amigos. Levantou-se preguiçosamente da cama e pegou o celular para olhar as horas. Talvez fosse cedo ainda..._

 _— Mas que porra...?! — seis e quarenta da noite._

 _Mas por que o sol ainda estava pairando no céu? Não fixou a este pensamento e andou até a porta de seu quarto para sair daí. Abrindo a porta uma luz intensa praticamente cegara os seus olhos e os fechou o mais rápido que pôde. Ao girar a maçaneta de seu quarto não encontrou nenhum cômodo de sua casa mas sim o quarto de Sakura Haruno. Por sorte, a menina estava em pé e de costas para o Uchiha. Talvez ela pudesse explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo... Ele olhou para os cabelos esvoaçantes de Sakura, que muito provavelmente observava distraída a sua janela, que já não mostrava mais sol nenhum._

 _— Sakura? — chamou a menina de forma hesitante, temendo atrapalhar a linha dos pensamentos de sua amiga._

 _Não conseguiu deixar de engolir seco ao ver a Haruno virar-se em sua direção. Sakura tinha um sorriso travesso em seu rosto que não fora notado pelo garoto pelo simples fato da menina trajar apenas roupas íntimas. Uma calcinha vermelha e um provocante sutiã de renda - também vermelho - que realçava a beleza dos seios medianos da rosada._

 _— Sakura? — indagou novamente surpreso com a falta de roupas dela, sentindo seu corpo queimar._

 _A menina colocou o dedo indicador em frente aos seus lábios avermelhados e chamativos, indicando que fizesse silêncio. A mente do moreno ficava cada vez mais nebulosa devido aos pensamentos pecaminosos que invadiam a sua mente ao vê-la dessa forma. Sasuke respirou fundo e agarrou ao seu último fio de sanidade e curiosidade que residia em sua mente no momento._

 _— Sakura, o que diabos está...? — sua frase fora cortada pelos lábios de Sakura, que colaram aos seus._

 _Deu passagem para a língua da rosada adentrar a sua boca e imediatamente tomou as rédeas da situação. Não conseguia pensar em nada fora o beijo. Colocou seus braços em torno da cintura curvilínea de Sakura, que por sua vez inclinou as mãos até os cabelos negros e rebeldes do moreno. Sasuke não soube dizer quanto tempo durou o intenso beijo com a Haruno, mas quando infelizmente o contato íntimo entre as bocas finalizou-se, a garota empurrou o Uchiha, que caiu na cama do quarto._

 _— Sasuke-kun? — a voz dela saiu em um tom interrogativo, pedindo permissão para fazer algo._

 _Algo travesso e interessante, visto o sorriso sacana estampado em seus lábios. O moreno fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios por dentro após concordar com a cabeça. Escutou uma breve e fraca risada feminina ecoando pelo quarto._

 _— Sasuke-kun... — ouvia a voz de Sakura manhosa e suplicante dizer._

 _A rosada aproximava-se engatinhando em sua cama dossel como uma felina, enquanto abria um sorriso sagaz estampado no rosto, fitando descaradamente a cueca box do rapaz, que como num passe de mágica, já não tinha mais as suas roupas. Mesmo que a menina ainda não tivesse tocado nele, Sasuke já sentia-se bastante ofegante e excitado. Precisava dela aqui e agora. Nada mais importava._

 _— Sasuke-kun... — a cada murmúrio a voz ficava cada vez mais distante para os ouvidos do moreno, ainda que Sakura estivesse a sua frente._

 _A menina desceu as mãos até a cueca e a abaixou sem pudor algum, aumentando o sorriso ao ver o membro já acordado do Uchiha. Colocou uma de suas mãos no sexo dele e começou a fazer movimentos suaves. Oh, isso era como uma grande tortura para ele... Precisa de mais velocidade._

— Sasuke-kun! — Sasuke finalmente abriu os olhos e viu a face da realidade.

A primeira coisa que enxergou após acordar são os olhos preocupados da rosada. O Uchiha piscou os olhos confuso e ofegante, sentindo o suor concentrado no rosto. Então aquilo fora um sonho... Tudo fazia sentido agora.

— Sakura. — tentou dizer algo mais para a Haruno, que ainda o olhava com o semblante preocupado, mas não conseguiu.

A vergonha tomava conta de todo o seu ser. Como poderia ter tido um sonho tão sujo com a sua amiga? E ainda aquela maldita calcinha e sutiã vermelho que vira no dia anterior tinha que ter aparecido. Mas o que o deixava mais nervoso não fora ter o sonho e sim não presenciar o grande final. Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar isso de seus pensamentos. Não era nada normal Sasuke Uchiha ter um sonho erótico. Verdade seja dita, fora a sua primeira vez.

— Você está bem? — sentiu a mão de Sakura pousar em seu rosto o acariciando. — Você está suando muito e parece ofegante. Teve um pesadelo?

Pesadelo! Se ela ao menos soubesse... Isso era o que passava na mente de Sasuke, que não sabia o que encarar. Tentou ao máximo não ficar sem jeito e envergonhado com a presença da menina.

— Estou bem... — disse com uma voz rouca.

Sasuke tentava pensar em como levantar da cama sem que Sakura percebesse que seu membro estava acordado. Maldito sonho! Franziu o cenho irritado e continuou deitado, fingindo curtir a preguiça.

— É, Sakura-chan, foi só um maldito sonho, deixa o teme. — apenas agora que percebera a presença de Naruto Uzumaki em seu quarto.

A menina ponderou por alguns poucos segundos, pensando se o sonho tratava-se de alguma coisa relacionada aos pais dele, mas não percebeu nenhum resquício de tristeza no rosto de Sasuke, e sendo assim, sorriu para o loiro. Tirou a mão que ainda estava acariciando o rosto do Uchiha e levou ela - juntamente com a outra mão - até o cobertor utilizado pelo moreno.

— Vamos levantar! — disse animada.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos assustado e antes que o cobertor mostrasse seu amigo acordado, puxou-a desesperadamente de volta. Viu Naruto colocar as mãos entre os lábios e sufocar uma risada, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo. E o bastardo realmente sabia.

— Sasuke-kun, deixa de preguiça! Já são nove horas. — informou ao garoto, inconformada com a atitude, completamente alheia ao motivo dela.

— Tsc, já vou levantar. — resmungou emburrado, sentindo a raiva crescer ao observar a expressão de Naruto. — Só vou tomar um banho primeiro.

— Um daqueles bem gelados, né?! — alfinetou o loiro, que recebeu um olhar fulminante em resposta. — Pra combinar com o clima!

— Tanto faz a temperatura! — mentiu. — Agora saiam daqui!

O Uzumaki soltou uma sonora gargalhada, para a infelicidade de Sasuke, mas felizmente saiu do quarto. Sakura, por sua vez, ficou um pouco surpresa com a grosseria do menino, mas deu de ombros e saiu também. Talvez fosse apenas um mal humor diurno... Isso acontecia com a rosada e a sua mãe, as vezes.

O moreno esmurrou a porta da suíte de seu quarto e não demorou a despir-se e abrir o chuveiro com a menor temperatura possível.

Maldito sonho, maldito Naruto!

— Merda! — exclamou frustrado depois de colocar a cabeça embaixo da água gelada que descia pelo chuveiro.

— Agora que estamos a sós, pode logo soltar essa porra! Foi com quem? Uma modelo? — Naruto começou a despejar palavras como uma garota animada e sedenta por uma fofoca fresca.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, sentindo a raiva dominar o seu ser. Respirou fundo e fingiu estar confuso.

— Do que você está falando?

— Sasuke, contra outra! — exclamou risonho. — Você pode achar que sou burro, mas isso não quer dizer que sou idiota.

— Mas você é um grande idiota.

— Bastardo! — xingou o moreno. — Quando entramos no seu quarto, vimos você suando. Sakura-chan e eu pensamos que você estava tendo um maldito pesadelo e ela quis te acordar. Até aí tudo bem... Mas você acorda ofegante, estranho e fica desesperado quando ela tira a coberta de cima de você. E pra completar, o babaca quer tomar banho. — Naruto dá um sorriso maligno. — Um mais um é igual a dois. Resumo da história: SASUKE UCHIHA SONHOU COM SEXO!

— Cala a porra da sua boca, seu idiota! — urrou Sasuke irritado e preocupado que alguém mais escutasse isso.

Naruto limitou-se a rir da reação de seu amigo. Coçou o buço enquanto abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha para o Uchiha, tentando deixá-lo ainda mais irritado, e dá batidas nas costas dele.

— Cara, sem stress, isso é normal... Já tive esse tipo de sonho muitas vezes.

Sasuke fechou o semblante do rosto novamente, não gostando nada de ser comparado ao loiro. Não era pervertido como o Uzumaki, não podia ser.

— Não me compare a você, Usuratonkachi! — grunhiu irritado.

— Tanto faz. Agora fala com quem foi, porra!

Péssima pergunta. Sasuke não se lembra mais perfeitamente do sonho, mas de sua essência sim. O contato com Sakura, que estava com aquelas roupas íntimas que vira pegando em seu guarda roupa no dia anterior... Não conseguiu deixar de ficar vermelho.

— Cara, para de corar feito menina... A não ser que foi com alguém conhecido... Karin? Improvável... Kaname, Ino? Que bosta... NÃO! Não foi com a Sakura-chan, foi? — Sasuke não respondeu. — BASTARDO FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO! — berrou Naruto irado com a sua descoberta. — Eu vou acabar com a tua raça! — no último instante, Sasuke desvia do chute que seria em suas bolas.

— Para com isso, merda! Eu não controlo o que sonho! — retrucou um Uchiha frustrado e irritado.

— Maldito... — murmurou o Uzumaki ainda nervoso. — Sabe que isso não vai ficar barato, né? — riu do moreno. — Aproveite o resto do dia com a Sakura-chan, pois eu, Juugo, Karin e até o merda do Suigetsu não estaremos aqui para ver a sua cara feia e sem graça com a minha Sakura-chan! Espero que morra de vergonha! — dito isso, o loiro saiu de sua vista.

Bem, uma hora o loiro iria superar.

— Juugo, Sasuke é um cretino e precisa ser punido, por isso preciso que vá embora mais cedo hoje. — explicou Naruto para o ruivo, que deu de ombros sem entender, mas não contestou.

Via a determinação no olhar azul penetrante do loiro. Isso significava muito.

— Vou convencer o Suigetsu a ir comigo, pode deixar.

— Muito obrigada! — abriu um sorriso sincero para Jugo e foi em direção de sua prima.

Seria um pouco mais difícil com Karin. Sabia bem como fazê-la ir embora, mas doía magoá-la. Mas era preciso.

— Karin, vamos para casa. — anunciou sem rodeios.

A menina ajeitou seus óculos intrigada com a atitude de seu primo.

— E quem vai ficar com o Sasuke? Vi os meninos saindo...

— A Sakura-chan.

Karin arregalou os olhos. Não que não gostasse da rosada, a achava até uma menina simpática, mas gostava demais de Sasuke para deixá-lo apenas com uma outra menina. Olhou irritada para Naruto e cruzou os braços.

— O que isso significa?!

— Você sabe bem o que significa. Pare de se iludir. Sasuke nunca te amará. — sabia que isso doeria muito nela, mas era para o seu bem.

Não só para Sakura deixar Sasuke sem graça hoje, mas porque Karin tinha que desencalhar mesmo. Dez anos com uma paixão avassaladora que nunca fora sequer correspondida. Escutou a menina fungar e o loiro sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento.

— Você sabe ser cruel quando quer... Está bem, eu vou embora! — saiu correndo.

— Karin... — Naruto suspirou.

Ele desejou que Sasuke se sentisse muito desconfortável perto de Sakura. Não que ainda estivesse com muita raiva, mas queria que a tristeza de Karin fosse compensada por algo.

Sasuke não sabia exatamente o que o loiro tinha falado com os outros para saírem de sua casa, mas não se prendeu a isso. Tinha que evitar contato com a Sakura o máximo que conseguisse até recuperar a sanidade, perdida pelo sonho pervertido. O moreno ainda não acreditava que sonhou algo como aquilo, ainda mais com a Sakura, que era sua amiga. Logo ela... O que diabos a sua mente estava arquitetando?!

Fechou os olhos irritado consigo mesmo e escutou passos adentrando em seu quarto. Sakura. Ótimo.

— Sasuke-kun, você realmente vai dormir o dia todo? — indagou a rosada genuinamente preocupada com o bem estar dele. — Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Já disse que estou, droga. — disse ríspido com a rosada que não tinha culpa alguma do moreno ter uma mente maliciosa.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça sentindo seus olhos marejarem. Sempre fora uma garota chorona, e isso ficava ainda mais visível quando alguém importante para ela, como Sasuke era, a magoava, mesmo que fosse apenas com frases rudes.

Escutou passos saindo de seu quarto, mas não conseguiu continuar de olhos fechados. Infelizmente importava demais com a garota para simplesmente ignorá-la saindo de seu quarto quando fora um completo imbecil com ela. Sentiu o remorso crescer quando viu lágrimas saindo do rosto dela.

— Sakura... — sussurrou arrependido. — Tsc, droga. — pensou alto e levantou da cama indo em direção da rosada, que parecia indecisa entre ficar no quarto ou sair por estar chorando e ter sido praticamente enxotada segundos atrás.

Sakura sentiu a mão quente de Sasuke tocar o seu ombro e puxá-la para um abraço desengonçado. O Uchiha colocou o queixo em cima da cabeça da garota e alisou as costas dela levemente.

— Desculpa, eu só... — não podia falar que teve um sonho erótico com ela. — Não acordei muito bem hoje.

Sakura havia ficado magoada, mas não conseguia continuar a sentir-se assim quando o moreno pediu desculpas, ainda mais a abraçando. Sabia que isso requeria um esforço grande para Sasuke, que não se sentia bem com esse tipo de contato físico.

— Tudo bem. — sorriu meigamente para o moreno. — Não importa.

— Claro que importa! — retrucou contrariado, afastando-se um pouco da Haruno, mas com as mãos pousadas os ombros dela. — Você não tem culpa de nada. Eu não deveria agir assim.

Aquilo deveria ser algo bem forte para Sasuke, que tinha um tremendo amor com o seu orgulho. Sakura não conseguiu ficar sem sorrir.

— Contanto que você faça sem ter o intuito de magoar, jamais ficarei com raiva de você, Sasuke-kun. — continou sorrindo para o garoto que a fitava com uma expressão peculiar. — Eu sei como você é, sua personalidade é forte e isso é uma das inúmeras coisas que admiro muito em você.

O Uchiha não conseguia estender como ela podia admirá-lo. Ele era antissocial, pavio curto - ou por vezes estressado - orgulhoso, sem um senso de humor grande e vingativo. Ela quem devia ser admirada. Entretanto, o comentário espontâneo dela o deixou muito feliz.

— Tsc. — grunhiu com um sorriso torto em seus lábios. — Só não me deixe mal acostumado.

A menina arregalou os olhos com o que Sasuke havia dito, mesmo que em um tom brincalhão - o que também era algo não muito comum - mas acabou por dar uma pequena risada.

— Bem, eu não prometo nada.

Sasuke não tinha sequer reparado, mas quando começou a falar sinceramente com Sakura, sua mente nem ao menos o torturou muito com o sonho. Era como se os pequenos diálogos fossem importantes demais para serem interrompidos. O Uchiha precisava mais do que notava da jovem Haruno. Um sonho não afetaria sua crescente necessidade dela. Ele não esqueceria o sonho tão cedo, contudo.


	17. XVII - Sítio: Parte I

Sasuke não sabia como diabos Naruto e Sakura haviam convencido ele a sair de casa e ir para o sítio de Jiraya - o tio pervertido que era um dos responsáveis legais por Naruko e Naruto. Tudo que lembra-se é de duas pessoas falando de forma escandalosa em seu ouvido quando havia acabado de adormecer - algo que demorava muito a acontecer, visto que o jovem Uchiha passava noventa por cento das horas da noite pensando em sua vida sem seus pais - e acabou por fim indo para não enlouquecer com a gritaria dos dois. Sentou-se emburrado entre Karin e Sakura no banco de trás do carro de Itachi. Já na frente estava o seu irmão dirigindo, Naruto e Naruko sentada no pequeno banco entre o do motorista e o do lado direito, mais conhecido como o banco da sogra ou o banco dos trouxas. É claro que o loiro zombava de sua irmã por isso.

— Você não tem filho, logo não pode ser sogra. — o loiro sorridente disse para a irmã carrancuda.

— Muito bem observado, gênio. — ironizou sabendo onde o irmão levaria a conversa.

— Que feliz coincidência! A trouxa sentada no banco dos trouxas! — exclamou e riu do próprio comentário, deixando a irmã ainda mais estressada.

— O que eu fiz para merecer um irmão babaca que nem você? — suspirou ainda irritada com a situação.

Já não bastava sentar-se em um banco minúsculo entre Naruto e Itachi, o loiro tinha também que irritá-la.

Escutando a cena, Sasuke revirou os olhos pensando em como irritar a garota incômoda. Deu um sorriso sarcástico de lado e olhou para a frente. Tinha que fazer isso já que estava extremamente entediado com a viagem até o sítio de Jiraya.

— Que eu saiba você é ainda pior que esse idiota.

Itachi riu do irmão proteger o melhor amigo. Se perguntasse para o Uchiha mais novo ele apenas diria que estava irritando a menina, mas isso não era de todo verdade. Na maioria das vezes que alguém implicava com Naruto, Sasuke retrucava, como se fosse apenas ele que pudesse fazer isso.

— E o maridão protegeu a esposa. — ironizou a menina.

Sasuke franziu os lábios com o que Naruko havia falado, mas não se deu o trabalho de responder. Sabia que Naruto o faria, afinal. Ouviu a sonora gargalhada de seu irmão enquanto dirigia tranquilamente pela estrada deserta e crispou ainda mais os lábios. Contou até três e ouviu a gritaria do loiro com a irmã gêmea. O moreno praguejou mentalmente em não ter levado um fone de ouvidos.

— Não liga para a Naruko. — Karin disse para Sasuke, olhando ele de esguelha.

Não tinha necessidade de dizer isso, mas a ruiva apenas queria dizer algo ao moreno. Pensou muito no que o primo disse e faria nessa viajem a última tentativa de aproximação antes de tentar desistir de seu amor pelo Uchiha mais novo.

— Eu sei.

A menina suspirou derrotada. Devia imaginar que isso não seria uma frase suficiente para iniciar um diálogo com o seu amado. Fechou os olhos, pensando em algo que poderia dizer a Sasuke

— Sas... — mas interrompeu ao ver a cena do seu lado.

Sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração com isso. Sakura dormia encostada no vidro do carro enquanto Sasuke a observava. O moreno rolou os olhos, pensando em como a rosada havia feito a proeza de dormir com a gritaria de Naruto. No canto de seus lábios um sorriso nascia, entretanto. Após as viradas que o carro teve que dar pela estrada estreita, a cabeça da Haruno que batia no vidro constantemente fora pousada pelo próprio Sasuke em seus ombros. A menina, mesmo dormindo, pareceu ajeitar-se ao garoto e ele fez o mesmo, acabando por decidir dormir também. Karin olhou para cima do carro, tentando dispersar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair sem sucesso. Não sabia o que era pior. Sasuke dormindo encostado em outra por opção ou o fato de estar chorando e seus primos nem ao menos perceberem isso. A vida poderia ser bem amarga quando quisesse. Talvez Naruto estivesse mesmo certo. Sasuke Uchiha jamais a amaria.

— Finalmente chegamos, tô certo! — exclamou o loiro sorridente enquanto saia do carro com pressa.

— Eu amo o sítio do tio Jiraya! — dessa vez a gritaria fora feita por Naruko, que saltitava no gramado impecável do sítio de seu tio.

— Estamos vendo. — resmungou a ruiva saindo do carro com uma carranca no rosto.

Estava com raiva. Não de Sakura, não de Sasuke. Mas da vida, por fazê-la apaixonar por alguém tão difícil e que provavelmente já gostava de outra. Suspirou amargamente e pensou em ter uma seria conversa com Sakura. Jurou mentalmente não xingá-la, odiá-la ou praguejar se a menina também tivesse sentimentos pelo Uchiha mais novo, não seria ESSE tipo de pessoa. Mas precisava mesmo saber o que realmente aqueles dois tinham.

— Credo prima, que mal humor. — disse Naruko erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Karin não respondeu. Observava atentamente Sakura, que olhava com um sorriso radiante para as flores que Tsunade cultivava no sítio de seu marido. Decidiu usar isso como uma oportunidade.

— As flores da Tsunade são bem cuidadas, não acha? — disse casualmente para a rosada. — Talvez queira dar uma olhada mais de perto?

Karin já tinha ido várias vezes ao sítio, já que era prima dos gêmeos, que eram cuidados pelo próprio Jiraya. Conhecia bem o lugar e não se sentia envergonhada em guiá-la para um local que não era seu, devido ao conhecido prévio.

— Eu adoraria.

Sakura abriu um sorriso tímido para Karin, que a guiou até o local. A Haruno não entendeu muito bem o motivo da ruiva querer ficar a sós com ela, as duas não tinham cultivado uma amizade. Mal conversavam, verdade seja dita. Provavelmente queria perguntar-lhe algo e ficou curiosa a respeito do que poderia se tratar.

— Então... — começou Sakura com um sorriso sagaz. — O que deseja me falar?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos assustada com a inteligência da rosada. Ajeitou os óculos sem jeito e tentou dar um sorriso fraco, disfarçando a surpresa de ter sido pega logo no início.

— Tão óbvio assim?

Sakura deu uma risada baixa e acenou a cabeça positivamente. Ela observava as flores cultivadas pela tia de Naruto, mas ainda prestava atenção na ruiva em seu lado. Estendeu a mão para tocar em uma das flores amareladas.

— Karin, não somos amigas. — não estava querendo ser rude, era apenas a verdade. — Jamais tivemos uma conversa decente. Pareceu-me muito peculiar logo você querer mostrar o lugar...

É claro que a Haruno tinha razão. Não era como se fosse normal as duas irem sozinhas a um lugar. Tinham apenas duas coisas em comum na vida: Naruto e Sasuke.

— Você tem razão, é claro. — concordou sem jeito. — Eu só queria saber sobre uma coisa... — ao perceber que o olhar de Sakura pousasse nela e não nas flores, sentiu-se um pouco nervosa. — Sobre... Bem... — hesitou e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. — Sobre Sasuke.

— Oh.

A suspeita que Sakura tinha sobre Karin ser apaixonada pelo moreno aumentou consideravelmente quando escutou o tema da conversa. Não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Talvez a prima de Naruto quisesse ajuda? Fechou os olhos, suplicando mentalmente para Deus. Que Karin não pedisse a sua ajuda. Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas não se sentiria bem ajudando ela com isso. Verdade seja dita, tinha começado a sentir uma certa posse, ou ciúmes em relação ao moreno, devido ao fato de terem ficado mais próximos desde os últimos acontecimentos trágicos. Se Sasuke arranjasse uma namorada, teria que afastar. Não queria isso tão cedo.

— O que você acha dele? — Karin fitava Sakura com uma intensidade que incomodava e envergonhava a rosada.

— Estou confusa. Em que sentido? — colocou o dedo indicador de uma de suas mãos sobre o queixo, pensativa.

— Vou mudar a pergunta. Qual a sua relação com o Sasuke?

Oh, céus. Karin estava achando que... Nossa. Isso era o que passava na cabeça de Sakura. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mesmo não entendendo o porquê. Talvez fosse pela pergunta extremamente direta? Ela não era burra. Havia compreendido o motivo da pergunta e muito bem.

— Somos bons amigos. Sasuke-kun foi como um presente de Deus na minha vida. — confessou para Karin. — Ele é tão importante quanto Naruto para mim, e conseguiu ajudar-me quando ninguém mais poderia. — pensou em Sasori. — Acho que ficou sabendo por Naruto que batemos em Sasori, um menino da minha escola... — suspirou sentindo-se trêmula. — Não foi atoa. Acho que depois disso comecei a ficar um pouco dependente da presença dele, sabe? Por isso sempre estou perto. — Sakura não conseguiu dizer que não gostava dele ou não tinha nada com ele, mesmo achando que sentisse apenas amizade.

Um alívio enorme caiu em Karin. Não eram namorados ou ficantes. Pelo menos ainda. Havia esperança. Deixaria tudo claro para Sakura, também.

— Não vou esconder que fiquei feliz por vocês não serem namorados. — riu, mas não foi acompanhada por Sakura. — Eu gosto do Sasuke. Mesmo. — fechou os olhos, sentindo a coragem para falar mais. — Acho que isso também era óbvio... Mas é algo que eu precisava contar para você, sabe? Você pode não ter dito que o ama também, mas...

— Karin...

— NÃO! — sobressaltou-se a ruiva. — Não quero a sua resposta agora. Com tudo essa merda acontecendo na vida dele, deve estar confuso para você. Então apenas pense sobre isso. Não quero que dê uma resposta que possa deixar-te arrependida depois.

— Entendi... — não contestaria nada.

— Eu vou tentar mesmo ficar com ele. — pela primeira vez disse isso em voz alta. — Mas não quero te ver como uma rival, Sakura. Se você ganhar de mim, não vou ficar com raiva. Desde que jogue limpo, é claro.

A Haruno apenas fixou o olhar, completamente estática, na ruiva que sorria, erguendo as mãos em um sinal de... Isso seria uma disputa? Bem, não exatamente. Porque não era. Sakura não ficava perto de Sasuke para ficar com ele no final. Ela apenas queria vê-lo feliz.

— Vem, vamos realmente ver as flores agora. — disse Karin e puxou a menina pelo braço.

Depois que Karin e Sakura dirigiram-se para as flores de Tsunade, todos ficaram parados pensando no que fazer.

— Quero água, dirigir cansa. — resmungou Itachi. — Finalmente consegui um dia para descansar daquela maldita empresa e também estou de férias da faculdade... Não posso cansar agora.

— Vem. — Naruko puxou Itachi para dentro da casa.

— Quê isso, vinte minutos bebendo água? Já viu isso, Teme? — Naruto bateu o pé no chão impaciente com a demora de sua irmã e do irmão de Sasuke.

Por outro lado, Sasuke não dava a mínima para os dois na casa. Era estranho ficar longe de Sakura. Depois que seus pais morreram, acostumou-se com a presença dela ao seu lado. Pouco tempo já o incomodava. Seria isso porque a menina o ajudava? Era o dilema de Sasuke. Talvez tivesse feito Sakura o seu chão... Talvez.

— Hn. — resmungou para Naruto, mostrando o seu descaso muito aparente na conversa.

— Cretino de merda. — xingou o seu amigo moreno. — Vamos ver o que esses dois estão aprontando.

Lá vem encrenca. Sasuke suspira, pensando em como escapar disso sem irritar Naruto. Acabou lembrando que não dava a mínima em deixá-lo nervoso.

— Não.

— E você vai fazer o quê?! Criar raiz aqui ou cheirar a bunda da Sakura-chan e da Karin? — Sasuke desejou que caísse um meteoro em seu amigo estúpido. — Para de chatice e vamos logo.

— Tsc. — viu que não tinha saída.

Naruto iria reclamar até que ele fosse. Poupou stress e acabou indo com o loiro.

— Não estão na cozinha... — o loiro comentou logo que adentrou na cozinha e franziu o cenho intrigado.

Acabou decidindo por andar em direção a sala de estar, visto que entraram pela porta de trás da casa. Sasuke foi atrás do amigo com uma cara de poucos amigos. Preferia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Quando chegaram de fininho na sala, acabaram por ver Itachi sentado no sofá... Com Naruko em cima dele.

— Mas que porr — começou a falar o loiro.

Sasuke tampou a sua boca a tempo de Naruko e seu irmão não repararem. Olhou feio para o amigo.

— Cala a boca, idiota. — chiou baixinho no ouvido de Naruto. — Quer ser descoberto?!

— Mas... O seu irmão está beijando e aproveitando-se da minha Naruko-neechan! — protestou choramingando.

O moreno revirou os olhos para o comentário do loiro. Deveria saber que diria algo assim... Colocou a mão na testa e olhou irritado para Naruto.

— Tecnicamente sua irmã que aproveitou do Niisan. — retrucou, não gostava que as pessoas - principalmente o Uzumaki - falasse assim de seu irmão. — Levando em conta que ele está passando em um momento conturbado na vida. Faculdade, empresa, nossos pais... — abaixou a cabeça chateado.

Naruto começou a bolar uma desculpa por o ter lembrado da morte de seus pais, mas acabou esquecendo instantaneamente quando sua irmã retirou com selvageria a camisa de Itachi.

"Naruko, nós não deveríamos..." ouviu o irmão de Sasuke dizer incerto.

"Só cala a boca e continua, está bem? Se não quisesse eu não estaria em cima de você." retrucou a irmã.

— Seu irmão vai tirar a pureza da Naru-nee! — Naruto colocou as mãos na cabeça, em prantos.

— Sua irmã nunca teve pureza pra retirar. — zombou Sasuke com o cenho franzido. — Agora vamos embora. Eu não quero ver essa cena. Argh! — puxou Naruto e os dois saíram correndo.

— Nunca mais comente sobre o que acabamos de ver. — Sasuke disse para o Uzumaki.

— Eu sei.

Os dois ficaram sentados em uma parte do gramado - bem longe da casa - tentando esquecer o que viram. Não souberam ao certo quanto tempo ficaram olhando para o nada.

— Meu deus! Vocês viram um fantasma ou algo assim?! — Sakura indagou com um sorriso divertido.

— Aposto dez pratas que ouviram os gemidos da prima. — gargalhou Karin, acompanhada por Sakura.

— Pior. — Sasuke que respondera.

— Meu deus, vocês VIRAM! — Sakura arregalou os olhos. — Agora eu entendi a expressão...

Naruto continuou a tentar desenhar na grama com um pedaço de pau, sem dar atenção para as meninas.

— Vocês deviam ter tirado foto. Seria uma boa barganha. — Karin sorriu de uma forma sacana.

— Karin-san, que horror! — uma morena, pálida por natureza, olhou horrorizada para a ruiva que continuava a rir do próprio comentário.

Pela primeira vez em vários minutos, Naruto saiu de seus devaneios e arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Tinha ouvido a voz dela. Olhou para a sua frente e confirmou sua suspeita.

— Hinata! — exclamou o loiro.


	18. XVIII - Sítio: Parte II

A morena olhava para Naruto com as bochechas avermelhadas. Karin e Sasuke deram um olhar cúmplice em relação ao relacionamento lento dos dois. Sinceramente, ninguém sabia como ambos ainda não tinham mais nada.

— Olá, Naruto-kun. — a menina chamada Hinata disse dando um sorriso meigo ao loiro que ainda a olhava surpreso.

— Você veio também para o sítio do seu pai? Que coincidência! — talvez não fosse tanto assim.

Hyuuga Hinata era a melhor amiga de Naruko. Provavelmente as duas tinham combinado algo para se encontrarem durante as férias.

— P-pois é... — gaguejou ao falar com Naruto, como de costume.

Sakura ficava a olhar curiosamente para o moreno e a loira, tentando entender o que estava realmente acontecendo por aqui. A rosada tinha sido apresentada para Hinata pela Karin, claro, mas ainda não sabia de mais nada sobre a Hyuuga. Tinha a leve impressão de que a conhecia de algum lugar.

— A Hinata estuda na nossa escola, Sakura-chan. — disse o loiro como se tivesse lido a sua mente. — Só que ela estuda com a Naruko.

Oh, devia ser isso, pensou Sakura. Provavelmente havia visto a garota pela escola algumas vezes...

— Sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar... — disse pensativa para Hinata, que sorriu em resposta.

— Hina-chan, você chegou! — exclamou uma Naruko com os cabelos meio desgrenhados, aparentando cansaço, ao lado de Itachi que tinha as mãos no bolso. — Por que não foi me procurar?

— Bem... — a menina ficou vermelha como uma pimenta ao lembrar-se dos gemidos da loira dentro da casa. — Você parecia estar muito ocupada.

Naruko e Itachi entreolharam-se sentindo o constrangimento aumentar. Teriam sido muito óbvios? Bem, fazer aquilo na sala não seria a melhor opção, pelo visto.

— Hã, entendo. — tentou não olhar para o seu irmão gêmeo, que bufava de uma forma audível.

— Então... — Karin pigarreou depois de não suportar mais o silêncio desconfortável devido ao humor e o constrangimento dos seus primos. — Chegou hoje por aqui, Hinata?

— Oh, não. — deu um sorriso meigo. — desde o início das férias estou no sítio de meu pai.

Karin e Hinata iniciaram uma conversa sobre assuntos banais do dia a dia, enquanto Naruto fuzilava a irmã com os olhos e Sasuke, Itachi observavam a conversa de Sakura e Naruko.

— Desde quando a Hinata gosta do Naruto? — a língua de Sakura simplesmente não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.

Estava muito curiosa e enquanto não saciasse a vontade de saber continuaria com a sensação incômoda de ignorância. A irmã do loiro deu uma risada que fora contida parcialmente com as mãos para não chamar a atenção de Naruto, que ainda a encarava.

— Sei não... Acho que foi amor a primeira vista. — sussurrou para a rosada com um sorriso divertido. — Hinata sempre admirou a personalidade de Naruto... Como ele não liga para a opinião dos outros e continua como é mesmo tendo muitos o criticando, sabe?

Sakura sabia muito bem como era ter essa admiração. Ela mesma tinha esse sentimento pelo amigo. Não o amava do jeito que a morena parecia gostar, entretanto. Sentiu-se um pouco petulante por querer saber um pouco mais - via Naruto como seu melhor amigo e queria protegê-lo - e acabou por encerrar o assunto. A Hyuuga parecia uma boa pessoa, afinal.

— Entendi...

— O que vocês tanto cochicham? — Naruto franziu o cenho irritado, pensando que poderia ser sobre a maldita cena que presenciara com Sasuke na sala.

— Deixa de ser intrometido, porra! — xingou a loira, que colocou os braços em torno de sua própria cintura. — Argh, não aguento mais sua presença, menino chato. Karin, Itachi, vamos! — chamou gesticulando. — Quero fazer alguma coisa boa naquela cozinha.

Naruko andou com a ruiva e o moreno dando uma olhada esclarecedora para Sakura e indicando Karin. A rosada arregalou os olhos não entendendo nada. Sabia que a menina queria que saísse com Sasuke para deixar Hinata a sós com o seu amado, mas porque mostrou Karin.

— Menina bipolar. — resmungou Naruto emburrado. — Hinata, eu sou tão chato assim?

— Você nunca é chato, Naruto-kun! — exclamou um pouco indignada demais e depois ficou muito vermelha.

Hinata acabou tampando o rosto de vergonha, assim não podendo ver o sorriso satisfeito de Naruto com a sua resposta. Sasuke olhou para Sakura e franziu o cenho, indicando a casa. A menina mais uma vez sentiu-se alheia ao que eles queriam falar. Só podia ser algo interno, a Haruno era muito esperta.

— Karin na cozinha? — debochou Sasuke e agora a rosada finalmente entendeu tudo

Viu uma vez Suigetsu dizendo que a coitada colocava fogo em qualquer casa que estivesse na cozinha. Então era isso... Mas não era amiga de Karin o suficiente para lembrar-se de algo assim tão rápido.

— Uma tragédia. — concordou Naruto.

— Vamos atrás deles, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura puxou o braço do moreno e os dois foram em direção a cozinha da casa. Não demoraram a chegar lá, mas também não havia ninguém.

— Pegadinha? — Sasuke perguntou para ninguém em especial, ficando intrigado.

— Talvez eles apenas falaram que iam pra cozinha para enganar os dois.

— Sim, mas sem a comida feita seria idiota. — disse o Uchiha olhando para as panelas intocadas.

Por alguns segundos, pensou que talvez fosse para deixar os dois sozinhos também... Mas Karin não iria permitir algo assim, iria? Corou com a imaginação fértil e balançou a cabeça tentando tirar tudo isso da mente. A conversa com Karin e as casuais alfinetadas de Naruto já estavam confundindo muito a sua mente. Sasuke era apenas um amigo. Sim?

— Eu posso fazer a comida. — disse a menina.

Queria mesmo era se distrair sobre os pensamentos desnecessários que estava tendo, ainda mais na frente do Sasuke.

— Hn. — ele não queria sair de perto dela e ficar com Karin, seu irmão e Naruko.

Com a ruiva e ele de velas, isso poderia desencadear muitas investidas incômodas da Uzumaki que usava óculos. Ela realmente não caíra na real que ele não sentia nada por ela... Mesmo com palavras frias e diretas da parte dele. Fechou os olhos e suplicou mentalmente para a ruiva não aparecer atrás dele e que deixasse a sós com Sakura, que o acalmava mais do que tudo.

— Posso te ajudar, se quiser. — sugeriu indiferente para a menina que já começava a arrumar alguns alimentos na dispensa da cozinha.

Sakura assustou com o comentário do menino. Não que Sasuke fosse uma pessoa folgada, mas não era inclinado a ser extremamente prestativo. Bem, apenas em ocasiões especiais, e certamente essa ocasião não era. Tratou de tirar essa ideia louca da mente enquanto visualizava Sasuke cozinhando.

— Ora, você sabe cozinhar? — deu um sorriso divertido.

— Nunca tentei. — deu de ombros. — Mas sou bom em tudo o que faço. Não deve ser difícil assim. — lançou um sorriso mordaz para Sakura, que riu do comentário do amigo.

Balançou a cabeça em negação e pegou a colher de pau que estava em sua mão e jogou em Sasuke, que encolheu fingindo sentir dor.

— Idiota! — Sakura ficou feliz de ver Sasuke sorrindo mais abertamente, depois de tudo.

No final das contas, Karin havia mesmo aparecido - para o desespero de Sasuke - logo depois que os dois começaram a fazer comida. A menina não ajudou - não por não querer, mas porque os dois negaram a ajuda - mas ficou olhando os dois a cozinharem.

— Sabe, não era para vocês virem mesmo na cozinha. — falou irritada, mas fora ignorada pelos dois que estavam entretidos em fazer a comida no fogão.  
— Estou entediada! — bufou.

— Então arranja alguma coisa pra fazer, porra. — Sakura não entendeu o mal humor repentino do moreno, mas não interviu na conversa.

— Sasuke, não seja assim comigo! Não depois de tudo... — suspirou triste.

Tudo? Do que eles estavam falando? A rosada quase deixou a colher que misturava o caldo do lámen cair no chão de tamanha surpresa. Havia acontecido algo entre os dos dois? Quase perguntou o que era em voz alta, mas por sorte lembrou a tempo que isso não era da conta dela. Suspirou.

— Tudo? — repetiu Sasuke incrédulo. — Tudo o que? Nunca tivemos nada em comum fora o fato de eu ser o melhor amigo do seu primo.

— Sasuke... — sentiu os olhos marejarem. — Somos amigos! Isso não significa nada?

— Eu sempre fui grosso com meus amigos. Acostume-se.

Isso não era verdade. Sasuke apenas era assim com Naruto e Suigetsu. Jamais havia xingado ela e Juugo - o ruivo apenas fora xingado nos dias perto do falecimento de seus pais, mas isso não contava, certo? Ficou feliz por não ser jamais tratada assim e não conseguiu sentir pena de Karin mesmo tentando. Estranho.

— Mas eu quero um tratamento especial! — suspirou frustrada. — Eu já falei várias e várias vezes... Você tem que mudar! Não quero...

— Karin, será que vamos ter que ter aquela conversa de novo? Ou vai sair pela sua orelha como sempre? — largou a panela no fogo e virou em direção a ruiva. — Eu já cansei disso, já tentei ser calmo, paciente e até menos grosso em relação a isso, mas você não vê?

Vê o que?! Fala direito, Sasuke-kun! Isso era o que passava na mente da rosada que olhava a discussão tentando não se esquecer da comida.

— Você poderia ao menos tentar!

— Eu nunca vou mudar por ninguém. Nunca. Você deveria desistir dessa ideia maluca.

É claro que Karin começou a chorar e saiu correndo da cozinha. Sakura ficou muito envergonhada por ter ficado sozinha com o moreno depois daquela briga, mas ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e sentiu-se aliviada por isso. Não queria falar sobre o que presenciara, porque talvez pudesse dizer coisas erradas... Como concordar com o jeito que ele disse. Mesmo sabendo que ele deveria ter mais paciência mesmo com Karin.

Todos comeram a comida conversando animadamente, exceto Karin e Sasuke. A primeira por estar chateada e o segundo por estar de mal humor pelos comentários da ruiva. Naruko percebeu a tristeza da prima e lançava as vezes olhares fulminantes para Sasuke, como se soubesse exatamente do que se tratava. Por vezes ele a encarava de volta com um sorriso irônico, a desafiando a dizer algo. O moreno tinha certeza de que a loira também achava que já estava ficando feio Karin rastejar tanto atrás de alguém que não dava a mínima para ela.

— Eu e a Hinata zoamos muito com a cara de vocês hoje! — Naruto anunciou com um sorriso satisfeito ainda com lámen na boca.

Todos franziram o cenho. Hinata zoando com alguém não era algo possível. Nem mesmo Sakura, que ainda mal a conhecia, achava possível, observando o olhar angelical da menina.

— Não é mesmo Hinata?

— B-bem... — a menina brincava com os dedos tentando não olhar para o loiro por estar muito acanhada e corada.

— Não encurrala a Hinata, idiota! — esbravejou Sakura. — Aposto que você só ficou falando coisas desse tipo e ela apenas ficava assentindo para não te chatear.

— Humpf! — resmungou o loiro. — Sakura-chan. Você não entende a minha necessidade de usar a zoeira o tempo todo! — virou-se para morena e a abraçou. — Mas a Hinata sempre me entende!

— Kyah! — a Hyuuga gritou com a proximidade e acabou desmaiando nos braços de Naruto.

— Hinata? E-ei, Hinata! — o loiro olhou desesperado para a menina desmaiada.

Naruko, Itachi, Sakura e até mesmo a tristonha Karin começou a rir da cena.

— Hi-hinata! — gritou um Naruto desesperado. — Desculpa! Eu devo ter te apertado demais! Mas é que você é muito fofinha! Desculpa, desculpa! — ajoelhou ao redor da cama que a morena estava deitada.

— Naruto, sai de perto dela! — Naruko chiou temendo um segundo desmaio, visto o rosto já roxo de vergonha da Hyuuga.

— Mas eu quero cuidar dela, ela pode estar passando mal!

— Você vai é cuidar dessa sua cabeça oca quando eu der uma porrada nela! — exclamou a irmã do loiro irritada. — Fora daqui!

— Hinata, eu estou atrapalhando você? — sussurrou gentilmente para a morena.

— Claro que não, Naruto-kun. — abriu um sorriso meigo para o Uzumaki.

— Viu, Neechan?! Deixa de ser cretina.

— Cai fora. Aliás... TODOS MENOS A HINATA VAZEM DAQUI AGORA! — berrou assustando a todos, que não demoraram a sair.

— Mas o que foi aquilo?! — indagou uma estupefata Sakura.

Sasuke e Itachi deram de ombros, como se fossem habituados com as loucuras da família Uzumaki.

— A Naruko-neechan não bate bem da cabeça... — sussurrou o loiro para a sua amiga. — Verdade seja dita, eu sou o único Uzumaki são que ainda vive.

Karin ajeitou os óculos e fuzilou o primo com raiva. Itachi suspirou, prevendo gritaria.

— Como é? Tá zoando com a minha cara?! — questionou a ruiva querendo extravasar a raiva.

Os dois começaram a uma discussão completamente sem sentido. Naruto não ligava, afinal, adorava uma bagunça. Mal sabia ele que estava ajudando a prima com isso. Karin não se lembrou mais da discussão com o Uchiha mais novo, porque os dois Uzumaki xingaram um ao outro - entediado Sakura e os Uchiha - até a hora de dormir.

Para variar, Sasuke não conseguia dormir de madrugada. Continuava a pensar em seus pais e como estava perdido sem eles. Não estava na maioridade ainda, e mesmo se estivesse, jamais sentiria-se pronto para perder os dois ao mesmo tempo de uma forma tão brusca. Levantou da cama do quarto onde dormia no sítio, decidido a beber uma água para acalmar.

Após dar alguns passos começou a escutar soluços femininos. Olhou para os lados, tentando seguir o barulho e acabou por ficar na frente do quarto que Sakura estava dormindo. Franziu o cenho sentindo a preocupação aumentar, lembrando do dia em que escutara os pais da Haruno dizendo que a garota tinha pesadelos por causa de Sasori. Abriu a porta sem hesitar ou bater e acendeu as luzes.

Sakura estava deitada na cama com uma expressão de desespero e chorava enquanto dormia. Algumas vezes remexia-se, como se estivesse extremamente desconfortável.

— Não...! — escutou a voz falha da rosada em meio aos choros.

Não demorou a decidir por acordar a menina que parecia ter um sonho horrível. Pousou as mãos no ombro de Sakura e a remexeu suavemente, mas ela não acordava.

— Sakura... — sussurrou assustado com o estado dela. —Sakura. — aumentou o tom de voz, embora ainda fosse baixo. — Sakura!

A menina abriu os olhos assutada e acabou retirando sem muita gentileza as mãos de Sasuke de seus ombros. O moreno ficou surpreso pela rejeição, mas entendeu que provavelmente fora um ato automático, devido ao trauma.

— Sa-sasuke-kun... — sussurrou com a voz fraca.

Sakura chorava enquanto observava o moreno com uma expressão confusa. A rosada ainda estava assimilando o que acontecera. Teria tido outro pesadelo com o ruivo? Parecia tão real... Tão assustador... Tremeu involuntariamente quando lembrou de algumas partes de seu pesadelo.

— Desculpe, eu te acordei? — olhou envergonhada para o Uchiha que mantinha os olhos em seu rosto inchado pelo choro.

Sasuke não se deu o trabalho de responder a pergunta, visto que estava mais preocupado em observar que a rosada ainda tremia compulsivamente, sem contar com as lágrimas que desciam silenciosamente sobre o rosto pálido e assustado.

— Sakura, está tudo bem... Foi só um sonho. — colocou novamente as mãos nos ombros dela, mas dessa vez Sakura não as retirou.

Começou a chorar ainda mais quando sentiu as mãos sobre ela e escutou Sasuke. Levantou da cama bruscamente e abraçou o moreno apertado. Emperrou o rosto na nuca dele para se acalmar um pouco.

— Eu não aguento isso, Sasuke-kun... — confessou chorosa. — Eu nem ao menos me lembro! Porque tenho esses pesadelos todos os dias? — fungou, tirando o rosto da nuca dele. — A psicóloga disse que ia parar!

Sasuke não sabia bem o que falar no momento. Nem ao menos tinha ideia de que ela estava indo ao psicólogo, talvez Naruto soubesse mais sobre isso... O trauma dela parecia ser maior do que ele imaginou e mais uma vez sentiu-se um amigo horrível por não ter reparado nisso. Sakura ainda não estava recuperada do episódio com Sasori e ainda sim o ajudava como se nada tivesse acontecido com ela. Tinha a obrigação de fazer o mesmo... Na verdade não só a obrigação. Ele queria fazer isso.

— Sakura... — sussurrou o nome gentilmente e com cautela, como se a rosada fosse de vidro. — Vamos tomar água.

Não era isso que queria falar. Mas não podia dizer novamente que estava tudo bem, seria uma mentira nesse momento. Encheu dois copos de água na cozinha do sítio quando adentraram no cômodo e entregou um para as mãos ainda trêmulas de Sakura.

— Obrigada. — não gostou de ser agradecido por ela no momento.

Não estava fazendo nada para ajudá-la, realmente, mesmo que quisesse muito. Não tinha o dom de confortar as pessoas, normalmente apenas piorava a situação... Mas Sakura sorria fracamente. Por quê?

— Vamos dormir. — sua voz saíra um pouco mal humorada pela frustração de não poder fazer nada no momento por ela.

Sasori que se preparasse no início das aulas. Ia apanhar de novo.

— Sasuke-kun... — a menina sussurrou indecisa quando entraram no quarto que o moreno estava dormindo.

Não era que Sakura não quisesse a companhia de Sasuke para dormir. Mas o que os outros podiam pensar com isso? A preocupação dela pela reação do Uchiha mais novo era genuína. E se ele não tivesse pensado nisso e depois ficasse com raiva?

— E se os outros...?

— Você se importa? — assustou-se com a pergunta de Sasuke.

Mesmo com a escuridão do quarto, sabia que o seu rosto mantinha uma expressão de seriedade e seus olhos negros praticamente faiscavam enquanto esperava pela resposta dela. Sakura sentiu seu rosto queimar e agradeceu aos céus por estar escuro. Talvez ele não reparasse...

— Cla-claro que não...

— Então apenas deite. — a voz cansada do Uchiha soou pelo quarto e ele a puxou pela mão até a cama.

Os dois deitaram e acabaram por ficarem muito próximos, visto que era uma cama de solteiro. Sasuke puxou a rosada para si e a abraçou. Sakura sorriu mentalmente e aninhou-se a ele, colocando sua cabeça sobre o peitoral do menino enquanto escutava os batimentos cardíacos dele. Era tão calmo... Isso a fez acalmar-se também. Dessa vez ela sorriu mesmo para Sasuke e depositou um beijo casto na bochecha dele.

— Boa noite, Sasuke-kun.

— Hn.

Sakura não teve mais nenhum pesadelo nessa noite.


	19. XIX - Mudança de visual forçada

Finalmente haviam acabado as férias. Para uns, infelizmente, outros nem tanto. Com exceção de Karin e Itachi, todos ficaram no sítio de Jiraya, que estava viajando com a sua esposa Tsunade, até o último dia de férias. Sakura acorda sem humor algum, mas animada para aprender mais e formar logo, mesmo que ainda estivesse apenas no segundo ano. Estremecia toda em pensar que poderia encontrar com Sasori na escola, mas sabia que Naruto e Sasuke estariam lá para ajudá-la. Ainda sim não queria esbarrar com o ruivo.

Chegou na escola cedo e logo encontrou Sasuke na escola com uma expressão estressada, provavelmente havia escutado muitos "meus pêsames pelos seus pais" e algumas investidas nele aproveitando a situação. Já ia acenar para ele quando a rosada vê Kaname chegando com Ino para perto do moreno. Isso irritou-a muito. Sakura já disse para a loira parar de jogar a Kaname para cima do Sasuke, porque ele não gostava dela. Teve uma ideia idiota, e foi quase correndo em direção ao moreno.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. — sorriu para o Uchiha e o abraçou.

Sabia que ele não gostava muito de demonstrações de afeto perto de desconhecidos, mas isso era para afastar a amiga de Ino e parece que ele entendeu, porque retribuiu o abraço abrindo um pequeno sorriso de canto.

— Sakura.

A rosada o soltou e olhou de esguelha para as duas que olhavam estupefatas pelo abraço. Sabiam que ela era amiga do moreno, mas ainda sim era estranho ele retribuir algo assim com tanta espontaneidade.

— Sasuke-san, fiquei com saudades! — exclamou Kaname depois de abrir um sorriso mostrando seus dentes brancos.

— Hn.

— Será que eu posso te abraçar também? — o sorriso virou malicioso e Sakura viu o músculo do Uchiha contrair, provavelmente não gostando nada do que ouviu.

A rosada pensou que o menino fosse simplesmente ignorar, mas não fez isso. Ele franziu o cenho para a menina indignado e não demorou nem hesitou em responder.

— Não. — curto e grosso.

— Mas... A Haruno... — começou a falar a ruiva desconcertada.

— Você não é a Sakura. — disse o óbvio e puxou delicadamente a rosada pelas mãos. — Vamos pra sala.

— TEME, SAKURA-CHAN! BOM DIA! — escutaram Naruto praticamente berrar no ouvidos dele, dentro da sala de aula.

Os dois estranharam o fato de Naruto já ter chegado. Logo no primeiro dia após as férias, em uma segunda-feira? Muito peculiar. A verdade era que Naruto havia vindo mais cedo para proteger a amiga de Sasori, mas o loiro não quis dizer para não lembrá-la do ruivo maldito.

— Cara, você tá ferrado. — olhou para o Uchiha. — Parece que as meninas irão fazer um mutirão para te atazanar hoje...

Sasuke suspirou irritado. Como essas pessoas podiam ser tão insensíveis e estúpidas? Aproveitar da tristeza alheia para tirar uma casquinha? Mas ele não era idiota e isso não aconteceria jamais. Não sentou no lugar usual e olhou para os amigos.

— Usuratonkachi. Senta atrás de mim. — gesticulou para a cadeira atrás. — Sakura, pode sentar na minha frente?

Os dois não demoraram a entender que era como se fosse uma barreira para as fangirls não o irritar. Tinha os dois lados para as meninas sentarem-se perto, mas aí Naruto poderia gritar com elas a vontade.

— Claro que sim, Sasuke-kun.

— Ideia sagaz, Teme. — sorriu para o amigo, que retribuiu levemente. — Ei, porque você pediu pra Sakura-chan e pra mim você apenas mandou? DESGRAÇADO!

Sakura bufou vendo uma briga sem sentido querendo começar. Levantou do lugar e olhou feio para Naruto, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura.

— Naruto, não seja idiota! — ralhou com o amigo. — São sete horas da manhã e você já quer brigar por um motivo desses?

— Apenas ignore, Sakura. — disse Sasuke dando de ombros, já acostumado com as reações esquisitas do loiro.

Apenas pediu para Sakura mais educadamente porque... Bem, ele nunca a tratava mal.

Após a escola, Sakura sentou-se no banco do parque perto da sorveteria onde Naruto e Sasuke compravam algo para tomar, entediada. Hoje o dia havia sido bastante chato e desconcertante. Motivo? As fangirls de Sasuke, que estavam mais irritantes e incômodas do que nunca. Quase gritou com duas por importunarem o amigo até mesmo quando estava explicando a rosada uma matéria que ela não havia entendido bem - não que a Haruno tivesse dificuldade, apenas queria uma segunda opinião sobre interpretações do texto de literatura. Ficou tão esgotada que preferiu esperar os dois sentada na praça.

— Olha quem está aqui, Ino? — ouviu a voz debochada de Kaname. — A defensora do Uchiha.

Agora que ele não estava perto não era "Sasuke-san ou sama". Revirou os olhos com isso e apenas tentou ignorá-la.

— Fica abusando do gostoso só porque os pais deles morreram? — provocou a ruiva, irritando Sakura.

Como se fosse ela quem tivesse feito isso na aula toda. Não era sem noção quanto as meninas que ficam atrás do Sasuke. E gostoso? Tentou contar até dez para não ficar ainda mais nervosa.

— Olá Ino. Sua amiga continua uma imbecil. — disse sorrindo sarcasticamente para a loira que um dia fora sua amiga.

Yamanaka não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Por sua vez, a menina dos cabelos alaranjados fuzilou Sakura com os olhos. Mesmo não entendendo bem o que a menina queria dizer, sabia que fora uma ofensa.

— Haruno-testa, cala a sua boca. — puxou a menina que estava sentada no banco. — Acha que é melhor do que eu só porque conseguiu enganar um Uchiha? — chacoalhou a menina, que deixou a mochila aberta cair e derramar os seus materiais no chão do parque. — Olha, uma tesoura. Será que se eu cortar o cabelo de você ele ainda vai te amar?

Amor? Do que aquela louca estava falando? Olhou suplicante para Ino, temendo o que a ruiva poderia fazer.

— Kaname-chan, não faça isso... — a voz de Ino saiu muito baixa.

— Você é uma puta amarelona! — xingou a Yamanaka, que arregalou os olhos. — Eu vou cortar esse cabelo rosa sim!

Sakura gelou com o comentário. Não achava que fosse combinar com um cabelo curto e o seu cabelo sempre fora algo que se orgulhava.

— Para com isso! Ficou louca? — Ino fez o inacreditável: estapeou a cara de Kaname e pegou a tesoura. — Eu vou cortar é o seu cabelo.

A ruiva olhou sem acreditar que havia levado um tapa da sua parceira idiota, a sua capacho da escola. Sentiu a raiva inundar seu ser. Deu um sorriso debochado para a loira.

— Tente se quiser. Mas eu corto o da Haruno... — foi em direção a Sakura que estava assustada com o acontecimento. — E o seu também!

Sakura tentava desviar da mão de Kaname que tentava puxar o seu cabelo. Infelizmente a tesoura da sua mochila era afiada; nada parecida com uma escolar comum. Um corte poderia dar uma dor incrível e uma cicatriz. Não podia, por isso, bater em Kaname. Além do mais, era uma pracinha pequena, sem espaço para fugir de um objeto cortante.

— Para, Kaname! — gritou Sakura rezando para que Sasuke e Naruto aparecessem a qualquer momento.

A ruiva apenas riu da rosada e continuou as investidas até que por fim a Haruno tropeçou na própria mochila jazida no chão. Puxou o cabelo da menina e começou a cortá-lo.

— Não! — gritou Ino e caiu em cima de Kaname, que parou de cortar.

Já era um pouco tarde, parte do cabelo fora cortado. Mas talvez ficasse ainda menor se Ino não tivesse impedido. A "amiga" da Yamanaka recebeu uma cotovelada da loira e por instinto virou a mão com a tesoura até o rosto dela, cortando a bochecha de Ino, que gritou sentindo dor.

— Sua imbecil! — gritou desesperada. — Não era para eu ter te cortado!

Ino não respondeu Kaname. Apenas ficou com os olhos arregalados - que lacrimejavam - e com as mãos no rosto, tentando sem sucesso estancar o sangue que caia.

— Kaname, você gostou do meu cabelo? — perguntou com um sorriso sonso. — Eu gostei do seu nariz.

— Mas o q...?! — Sakura fechou os punhos e deu um soco em cheio no nariz de Kaname.

A ruiva assustou com tamanha força da rosada e começou a chorar. Viu que estava sozinha dessa vez e saiu correndo, deixando as duas alí.

— Espero que tenha quebrado. — Ino disse em relação ao nariz e a Haruno deu um fraca risada. — Sakura... Me dê a tesoura, sim? Vou arrumar o seu cabelo.

A rosada assentiu e entregou a tesoura a sua ex amiga com as mãos trêmulas devido ao recente ocorrido. Era estranho falar com Ino agora, depois de tudo. Nada era igual, não dava para fingir. A loira começou a cortar e soluçar. Não demorou muito para largar a tesoura no chão.

— Pronto. Ficou repicado. Tentei deixar o maior possível...

— Obrigada. — Sakura agradeceu sinceramente. — Seu rosto...

— Ah, isso? — indagou Ino, indicando o corte que Kaname havia feito. — Vai ficar uma cicatriz horrível. Eu mereço, sabe? Eu tenho sido uma péssima pessoa.

Ino começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Sakura não conseguiu reagir ao comentário da loira. Porque era verdade. A menina havia feito algumas coisas horríveis. Arregalou os olhos quando viu a ex amiga cortar o próprio cabelo.

— O que você está fazendo?! — olhou para para a loira que cortava o cabelo e chorava muito.

Ino tentou abrir um sorriso para a única pessoa que um dia realmente havia sido amiga dela - e que é claro, estragou com tudo por uma amizade fútil - e terminou de cortar o cabelo nos ombros. Estava torto. Talvez fosse no salão e fizesse um chanel.

— Você pula... Eu pulo. — riu com as próprias palavras. — Lembra dessa promessa ridícula que fizemos quando éramos pequenas? Decidi cumprir.

— Ino... — não soube o que dizer.

— Sakura, eu não vou pedir perdão mais para você. Porque eu não mereço. Não agora. — respirou fundo enquanto olhava para o chão cheio de cabelos loiros e róseos. — Eu decidi me mudar, sabe? Vou morar com os meus tios. Aqueles que moram na roça.

Roça? Sakura arregalou os olhos assutada com a declaração. Ino odiava muito qualquer lugar com muitos insetos, pouca tecnologia e shoppings.

— Eu odeio muito o interior... — confessou limpando as lágrimas. — Mas eu me odeio ainda mais. Não sei quando aconteceu... Quando eu virei essa pessoa fútil...

A rosada sentiu os olhos marejarem e permitiu que chorasse. De certo que as duas não eram mais amigas, mas ainda se importava com ela. Poxa, foram como irmãs desde crianças. E como Ino disse, ela não fora sempre essa pessoa artificial que andava com uma ruiva louca que cortara seu cabelo. Por falar nele... Devia estar horrível. Chorou ainda mais.

— Eu vou mudar, eu juro! — prometeu para a Haruno. — E até que isso não se concretize, ficarei na roça... Uma boa punição para uma garota material. — riu sem humor. — E até lá... Não me perdoe. Não me procure. Eu mesma farei isso. Vou provar que posso ser uma pessoa melhor e digna de sua amizade, Sakura. — olhou para trás e viu Sasuke indo em direção a Sakura e decidiu finalizar a conversa. — Tome isso. Lembra dele? Foi o laço que eu ganhei de você, o primeiro presente. Use-o. Não sou digna dele agora. — sorriu para a rosada que olhava ainda incrédula para o laço vermelho. — Até algum dia...

— Adeus, Ino.

Não sabia se veria a menina ou não no dia seguinte, mas apostou que não, pela sua declaração. Acenou para Ino e viu Sasuke chegando sem Naruto e estranhou.

— Mas o que aconteceu aqui?! — exclamou o moreno assustado com os fios de cabelo no chão, tesoura e vários materiais de Sakura.

— Cadê o Naruto?

— Sakura... Quem fez isso com você?! Foi a Ino? Eu vi ela aqui.

Ino... Olhou para o laço lembrou do dia em que dera para a loira. A criança - eram novas na época - chorou de felicidade. E agora estavam brigadas, separadas... E com o cabelo curto.

— Não! Ino, ela... — começou a chorar. — Cicatriz no rosto... Deus... O meu cabelo!

Sasuke ficou um pouco confuso com a frase desconexa mas deduziu que ela estivesse em choque. O que era o caso.

— Você precisa se acalmar.

Estavam na sorveteria onde Sasuke havia acabado de voltar. O moreno disse que Naruto havia saído com a irmã e Hinata. Decidiu não contestar, porque a pobre morena estava fazendo um avanço bem medíocre sem ajuda de ninguém.

Sakura tomava um milkshake de morango de 700 ml com voracidade. Havia parado de chorar, a tristeza era amena agora, comparada a raiva. Explicou o que aconteceu para o Uchiha.

— Sorte a minha não estar lá. — oi? — Eu ia bater nessa retardada.

Sakura reprimiu a risada sem sucesso e acabou por cuspir parte do milkshake na mesa. Os dois riram.

— É sério.

— Eu bati nela. — disse orgulhosa. — Acho que o nariz quebrou.

— Espero que fique torto. — a Haruno riu novamente.

A risada virou choro. Sasuke olhou sem saber o que fazer e ficou meio desesperado. Ela estava chorando por Ino, pelo cabelo? Deus, o moreno era péssimo em ajudar nessas situações.

— Sakura...

— Eu tô horrível Sasuke-kun... Olha só esse cabelo! Sei que Ino fez o melhor. Mas cabelo curto... — fungou e deu um soluço.

O moreno olhou incrédulo para ela. Então era isso, a questão de estética. Inacreditável ela se achar feia assim.

— É só por isso? — olhou cético para a rosada. — Você tá chorando por causa do corte?

— Sasuke-kun, não ria de mim! — irritou-se vendo o moreno reprimir a risada. — Já basta ele estar feio...

— Tsc, não seja irritante. — reclamou. — Você... Tá linda assim.

— ... Quê?! — exclamou e sentiu o rosto ruborizar.

Não sabia se estava vermelha de raiva ou vergonha, contudo. Levantou da cadeira e foi em direção a Sasuke, que já estava em pé com o cenho franzido, estranhando a reação da menina. Sakura pegou a gola da camisa do moreno e puxou ele para perto.

— Olha isso aqui Sasuke-kun! Olha a desproporção da testa... — mas o Uchiha não escutava mais nada.

Perto. Muito perto. Era isso que passava em sua cabeça enquanto observava os lábios avermelhados de Sakura perto dele. Não conseguiu não se lembrar dos sonhos, - sim, sonhos, pois isso havia se repetido no sítio por alguns dias - da calcinha vermelha e de Sakura apenas de toalha. Garota irritante... Sentiu a vontade de beijá-la enquanto ela ainda ralhava com ele. Lembrou das outras que já havia beijado. Nenhuma sentiu tanta atração, verdade seja dita, a maioria fora apenas por pressão de Naruto e Suigetsu. Decidiu arriscar tudo.

— Merda. — praguejou alto e Sakura olhou confusa para ele.

— Sas... — mas ele não deu tempo para a rosada a responder.

Porque Sasuke a beijou.


	20. XX - Dia Confuso

_**Primeira pessoa — Haruno Sakura**_

— Droga. — ouvi Sasuke-kun dizer com uma expressão frustrada e um estranho brilho nos olhos ônix.

Não gostei de ver ele assim. Quero dizer, ele é meu amigo, não gosto de vê-lo triste, mesmo que no momento eu esteja a dando um sermão que claramente ele não prestou muita atenção. Eu queria perguntar muito o que havia acontecido com ele, mas não houve tempo.

— Sas... — ele interrompeu a minha fala colando os lábios nos meus.

Na hora eu não consegui pensar em absolutamente nada. Porque Sasuke Uchiha me beijou. Sasuke, o meu amigo. O melhor amigo do meu melhor amigo. O menino mais bonito que eu conheço e que nunca sequer tinha dado um resquício que gostava de mim desse jeito. Bem, não que eu tenha reparado.

O que aconteceu foi algo simples e que fodeu lindamente comigo. O beijo foi incrível, Sasuke-kun sabia o que estava fazendo e eu tentei ser tão boa quanto ele, afinal, não beijei muitos garotos na minha pacata vida. Ele me puxou para si e colocou possessivamente os seus braços sobre a minha cintura. Senti-me incrivelmente bem com isso. Decidi colocar as minhas mãos sobre seus cabelos negros e macios. Acho que tenho algum tipo de tara pelo cabelo dele, sei lá. Ele me guiou e aprofundou o máximo possível o beijo. Céus, estou sentindo muito calor.

E aí vem aquela história clichê mas verdadeira. O ar acabou. Argh. Tivemos que nos separar, mas Sasuke-kun não se afastou de mim de verdade. Ele colou sua testa na minha com os olhos fechados e eu não consegui dizer nada. Assim como ele, eu estava ofegante e com os lábios levemente inchados. Retirei as minhas mãos de seu cabelo e coloquei sobre as suas bochechas, acariciando. Sasuke-kun abriu os olhos e me fitou com seus olhos negros de falcão. É claro que fiquei vermelha e virei o rosto, lembrando apenas agora que ainda estamos na sorveteria. Tinha alguns alunos da nossa escola por perto e eles nos olhavam curiosamente.

— Vamos, vou te levar pra casa. — foi o que ele me disse depois de reparar no meu constrangimento por ter tanta gente nos observando.

A nossa caminhada foi muito estranha, porque eu não calava a boca. Acho que fiquei muito nervosa com a situação e eu sei que ele reparou, por isso deixou que eu falasse e as vezes até fazia alguns comentários. O que mais me constrange é que eu nunca tinha pensado em beijá-lo e quando ele o fez, não houve nem um segundo em que eu pensasse em rejeitá-lo. O que diabos estava acontecendo?! Lembrei-me no meio de caminho da Karin, enquanto tagarelava para Sasuke-kun coisas banais. Eu sei que ela ficaria triste. E ainda sim eu sorri com o fato de termos nos beijado. Preciso do conselho de alguém. Necessariamente de uma menina porque Naruto vai surtar quando descobrir. E eu não quero ver isso. Espero que Sasuke-kun conte para Naruto e eu não tenha que me envolver nisso. Aliás, porque ele havia me beijado? Eu quero muito saber, mas não tenho coragem de perguntar. Talvez fosse apenas o calor do momento...

— Chegamos. — ele anunciou e eu nem ao menos tinha percebido.

Provavelmente ficaria andando como uma idiota e ele me acharia uma doida.

— Oh.

— Até. — ele despediu como sempre, indiferente ao acontecimento na sorveteria.

Eu não queria que ele fosse embora agora, por mais que não quisesse ficar perto dele - por vergonha - também. Era estranho e isso me frustrou muito. Decidi chamá-lo para dizer alguma bobagem, por fim.

— Sasuke-kun! — eu o chamei e ele olhou para mim, parecendo tenso.

Talvez ele estivesse tão nervoso quanto eu, apenas não demonstrasse tanto. Poxa, eu não posso falar nada sobre o beijo agora, mas sua expressão me deixou ainda mais aflita por uma resposta.

— Você... Você acha que eu deveria contar sobre o episódio do cabelo para os meus pais? — sua expressão suavizou, o que me dera mais que certeza de que ele não queria falar sobre a sorveteria.

Eu encarava Sasuke-kun com um sorriso. Droga, eu não consegui parar de sorrir, minhas bochechas doeram, até.

— Sim. — por um breve momento eu vi tristeza em seu olhar, provavelmente pensando nos próprios pais. — Não os deixe muito fora da sua vida. De qualquer forma, que culpa você teve nisso? O máximo que vai acontecer é eles ligarem para a escola e exigirem uma punição para Kaname.

Acho que depois da morte de seus pais, Sasuke-kun ficou mais sábio sobre algumas coisas. É estranho também vendo ele falar mais do que cinco palavras, mas provavelmente ele deve pensar muito em seus pais... Isso deve ter ajudado no conselho que ele me deu.

— Obrigada.

Ele não me respondeu e foi embora. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca, ele já estava bem longe.

Quando entrei em casa, contei sobre o meu cabelo, Ino e Kaname para meus pais. Que Ino e eu havíamos brigado anteriormente - não contei o motivo disso, contudo - e depois ela ajudou e acabou machucando. Acho que chorei muito, porque a minha mãe também chorou e o meu pai ficou com aquele olhar preocupado que faz sempre que algo horrível acontece com alguém que ele se importa.

— Ino fez um ótimo corte no seu cabelo. — minha mãe disse depois de fungar e limpar as lágrimas.

Acho que ela ficou ainda mais chateada com o que aconteceu do que eu. Ela me abraçou e disse que tudo ia ficar bem, e eu apenas a apertei forte.

— Vamos ter que comunicar isso para a escola. — Kizashi, meu pai, disse ainda preocupado. — Sakura, você quer que eu troque sua escola?

Pensei em Naruto. Ele é meu melhor amigo, jamais queria trocar. Depois pensei em Sasuke-kun e aí que me desesperei mesmo. Arregalei os olhos para os meus pais e neguei usando a cabeça.

— Não, não! — minha reação deve ter sido engraçada, porque os dois começaram a rir de mim.

— Fico feliz por isso. Comprar materiais de escola no meio do ano fica caro. — meu pai suspirou aliviado.

Eu ri com a careta que meu pai fez. Pão duro. O resto do dia fiquei conversando com os meus pais e até que foi bem legal, porque normalmente não fazemos esse tipo de coisa. Minha mãe parecia tratar-me como um objeto frágil de vidro e meu pai fazia piadas bem indiscretas sobre isso. Rimos muito, mas faltou algo.

Acho que foi por causa do Sasuke-kun. Eu praticamente vivo na casa dele, pelo menos foi assim nas férias, e agora estava passando a tarde longe dele... Será que era estranho para ele também? Mentalmente torci que sim, porque quero que ele goste de mim tanto quanto gosto dele.

Será que a Karin está lá? Ou talvez o Juugo ou o Suigetsu? Isso não é da minha conta, tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas que não irão mudar nada na minha vida. Mas apesar de tudo, acho que me sinto meio estranha perto do trio, que são amigos do Sasuke a mais tempo... É como se eu não o conhecesse tão bem quanto eles, embora Naruto diga que isso é uma baita bobagem.

Acho melhor ler um livro de terror e depois dormir.

No dia seguinte, fiquei sabendo que Kaname fora expulsa da escola depois do que ela fez comigo e com Ino. A loira também saiu da escola, mas não por obrigação e sim porque queria morar com os tios. Acho que os pais dela não devem ter gostado nada dessa escolha, mas pelo visto, honraram o desejo da filha.

O dia foi bem estranho por três motivos. Naruto, as meninas da escola e por fim Sasuke. Primeiramente, Naruto. O loiro conversou comigo muito pouco, estava mais querendo ficar na dele, emburrado. Fora que brigava ainda mais com Sasuke-kun e o moreno não parecia achar nada disso estranho. Até os professores ficaram desconfiados com o Uzumaki, que mal atrapalhou a aula. Segundamente, as meninas da escola. Ouvi elas cochichando e apontando para mim, e as vezes para o Sasuke-kun. Provavelmente uma delas havia visto ou conhecem alguém que viu. Pelo jeito, o boato não deve demorar a chegar na boca de todos. Senti-me observada por elas e isso foi muito incômodo, visto que estou acostumada a ser ignorada por elas. E por último e não menos importante, Sasuke-kun. Ele estava e não estava normal ao mesmo tempo. Não conversou muito, como o usual mas parecia mais na lua, muito pensativo. Talvez estivesse receoso com o que fez, ou até mesmo arrependido?

Isso me deixou preocupada, mas quando chamei ele a sós no intervalo, ele me puxou para o banheiro masculino - sim, masculino - que estava em reforma e me beijou lá dentro. Não houve tempo para perguntas ou conversas, porque não parávamos de nos beijar - e francamente isso foi incrível -, exceto quando o sinal tocou e fomos pra sala de aula. Parando para pensar, foi bom o sinal nos lembrar da vida, porque eu estava ficando cada vez mais excitada e não sei o que poderia acabar pedindo para o pobre Sasuke-kun fazer. E se ele apenas quisesse uma amizade colorida apenas de beijos? Até que se diga o contrário, ele não me ama e também não parece ser o tipo galinha, então presumo que seja virgem. Eu também sou, bem, infelizmente não, mas é como se fosse, porque eu fui meio que estuprada e não me lembro de nada. Isso ainda me assusta e me deixa louca de medo e tristeza.

Enfim, Sasuke-kun - na sala de aula - continuou a agir como sempre e Naruto parecia mal humorado por ter ficado com a irmã no intervalo, mas também não falou nada sobre o assunto.

— Agora eu vou explicar o porquê dessa reunião repentina. — depois da aula, acabei indo para casa de Naruko, que praticamente me obrigou com um olhar fulminante.

Hinata, eu e Karin observava a loira ainda sem entender o motivo e esperamos pacientemente o suspense exagerado que ela fazia para falar. Realmente, uma Naruto dois.

— Eu estava na minha casa, nesse exato lugar! — apontou para o chão. — Eu estava a arrumar as minhas belas e gloriosas madeixas loiras...

— Céus, alguém espanca essa menina. — eu não contive a risada com o comentário de Karin.

Hinata pareceu segurar, o que fez Naruko olhar feio para mim e a ruiva, apenas e pigarreou.

— ... E então o meu irmão começa a gritar feito louco no telefone. Até aí tudo bem, conheço bem a personalidade da peste. — todas nós concordamos. — Mas por um incrível milagre, eu fiquei curiosa. — Karin tossiu debochadamente e a loira a fuzilou com os seus olhos azuis elétricos. — Fui até o quarto do Naru-niisan e escutei pela porta. — ela olhou para mim com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu corei muito, porque agora já sei do que se trata. Naruto já sabia do beijo. Fazia sentido, porque ele não falou muito comigo hoje e estava ainda mais briguento com Sasuke-kun. Bom, não que ele não fosse assim descobrir, porque umas pessoas viram e provavelmente estavam comentando. De qualquer forma fiquei feliz por Sasuke-kun ter contado. A cena seria muito pior se ele descobrisse por outros.

— E ele gritou no telefone algo exatamente assim: MEUS DEUS, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ BEIJOU A SAKURA-CHAN, SEU TEME BASTARDO. — Hinata, eu e Karin assustamos com o aumento de voz repentino. — E foi isso. — seus olhos viraram como de um felino e ela encarou meu rosto descaradamente. — Algo a acrescentar, Sakura?

Não preciso dizer que fiquei vermelha como um tomate com os olhares que as três me deram. Por Deus, eu queria sim conselhos de garotas para isso, mas esses olhares quase me mataram!

— Eu sabia! — Karin soltou e ajeitou os seus óculos. — Não vou negar que eu ainda gosto um pouco dele, mas estou conhecendo outra pessoa agora. — admitiu e fiquei pensando se essa pessoa era o Suigetsu, porque eles combinavam. — Depois daquela briga no sítio do Jiraya, eu realmente desisti. Boa sorte, Sakura. — ela forçou um sorriso e eu vi que mesmo falando isso, a ruiva estava triste.

— Foi por isso que você está aqui, Karin. — explicou Naruko. — Eu quero você feliz e esse idiota não te faria nada feliz. Agora falta você, Hina-chan! E o Naruto?

A menina ficou mais vermelha do que eu e não olhou para o rosto de ninguém. Será que ela desmaiaria de novo?

— Naru-chan! — exclamou uma Hinata desconcertada. — Vamos nos concentrar ao foco do dia: a Sakura-san e o Sasuke-kun, sim?

É claro que todas elas - até mesmo Hinata, que com o tempo se soltou mais do que eu imaginava - começaram a fazer perguntas que eu não tinha resposta e acabou por me deixar ainda mais confusa com tudo.

— E então, vamos as revelações. — Naruko bateu palmas. — Como você se sente em relação a ele?

Olhei assustada para a loira, que sorria com segundas intenções. Oh, se eu soubesse de forma concreta, mas está tudo fragmentados, os meus pensamentos...

— B-bem... — gaguejei tentando achar as palavras corretas. — Eu realmente preciso dizer sobre isso? — olhei insegura para as três.

— Claro que sim! — resmungou Karin irritada.

— Se você não falar sobre isso, você nunca vai entender os seus sentimentos, Sakura-san... Pode parecer curiosidade nossa, mas isso vai ajudar você. — Hinata sorriu para mim meigamente tentando me incentivar e acabou conseguindo.

— Aeho! — gritou Naruko animada. — Belas palavras, Hina-chan.

— Você acabou com o momento, loira estúpida. — resmungou a ruiva. — Prossiga, Sakura.

Senti meu corpo ficar mole e trêmulo. Espero que eu não passe mal... Respirei bem fundo e fechei os meus olhos, pensando em Sasuke.

— Eu gosto muito do Sasuke-kun. Ele já me ajudou tanto em tão pouco tempo em que nos conhecemos... — suspirei, lembrando de Sasori. — Ultimamente fico sentindo estranha quando estou longe dele, como se achasse a minha paz só quando estou perto dele... Isso é estranho? — ri constrangida. — Mas eu nunca tinha pensado em ficar com ele até o dia em que me beijou. Mas agora... — suspirei frustrada. — Inferno, isso não sai da minha mente!

Naruko começou a cheirar o lugar de um modo peculiar e depois olhou para mim com os olhos faiscantes e penetrantes.

— Sei não, mas isso tá cheirando a amor. — comentou com as narinas infladas de um modo cômico.

Seria mesmo isso? Com toda a certeza, esse fora um dia confuso. E de certa forma, esclarecedor.

— Acho que você precisa de um tempo só para pensar... — aconselhou Karin.

— Tempo é o caralho! — gritou Naruko irritada. — Agora é contar pra ele, beijar, transar, aproveitar e casar!

Mas o que diabos Naruko estava falando? Olho para o chão completamente constrangida.

— Naru-chan, o que eu te falei em ser mais delicada? — ralhou Hinata com as mãos na cintura. — Mas a Naruko tem um ponto. Não acho que você precisa de um tempo só... Tenho certeza de que se você souber como o Sasuke-kun sente-se... Tudo vai se esclarecer.

Ponderei sobre o que Hinata havia me dito. Talvez ser calada e tímida tenha um lado bom. A de ser mais observadora que o normal.


	21. XXI - Apaixonado

Lá estava Sasuke, sentado ao lado de Naruto - que ainda estava emburrado com o fato de que Sasuke havia beijado a sua melhor amiga - na casa de Suigetsu. Não fazia a mínima ideia do motivo de estar na casa do amigo - Naruto praticamente o empurrou até lá - e sinceramente não sabia se queria saber. Conversar com Suigetsu e Naruto juntos... Suspeito.

— As meninas se reuniram na minha casa. — o loiro comentou para os dois.

— E? — Suigetsu não entendia bem onde isso chegaria.

Em primeiros casos, ele e Naruto não se davam muito bem por serem muito parecidos. E lá estava o loiro, na casa dele. Iniciando uma conversa nada a ver. Só podia ser sobre Sasuke, porque fora a personalidade e a amizade do Uchiha, os dois não tinham assunto nenhum a ser tratado.

— Elas estão fofocando. — Naruto confidenciou. — Mais especificamente do Teme e da Sakura-chan.

Suigetsu franziu o cenho com a declaração, porque ele não sabia que os dois estavam juntos agora. Mas já havia algum tempo que ele tinha reparado no interesse de Sasuke. Desde aquele dia em que o Uchiha fora a casa dela apenas por não ter aparecido... Tirando o fato de que era ela a única pessoa que Sasuke quase nunca perdia a paciência. Sorriu diabolicamente e decidiu provocar.

— Finalmente o Sasu-chan decidiu fazer alguma coisa em vez de olhar! — Naruto não sabia se ria do comentário ou xingava Sasuke por ficar com a Sakura.

Decidiu fazer os dois, o Uzumaki. Depois de rir, olhou feio para o amigo.

— Sasuke-teme, se você encostar um dedo na Sakura-chan... NEM PENSE EM TIRAR A PUREZA DA MINHA QUERIDA SAKURA-CHAN! — gritou o menino irado.

O Uzumaki sabia que o amigo era uma boa pessoa, mas nunca o vira em um relacionamento com ninguém e temeu pela Sakura. Não queria que um magoasse o outro. Já Suigetsu gargalhou com gosto e Sasuke fechou os punhos e franziu o cenho prestes a gritar com os dois.

— Naruto... Ou é a tal Hinata, ou a Sakura. Tá querendo ficar com as duas, garanhão? — debochou Suigetsu.

— Eu não me sinto dessa forma pela Sakura-chan... EI, POR QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU O NOME DA HINATA NO MEIO? — gritou o loiro, que ficou vermelho com o sorriso sacana do menino.

Naruto não reparou, mas ele não havia negado nada sobre Hinata. Isso havia deixado claro os sentimentos dele, ou seria apenas lerdeza de negar o da morena também? Isso eles não descobririam por agora.

— Mas é um otário mesmo... — suspirou o garoto, alisando os cabelos prateados. — Mas o que você pretende fazer, Sasuke?

O moreno não respondeu. Ficou sentado no sofá com o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas, sinal de que estava pensando sobre o assunto. O que Sakura era para ele? Amiga? Amigos certamente não se beijam como eles fizeram mais de uma vez... E os sonhos? Jamais comentaria sobre os sonhos perto dos dois. Naruto sabia que isso já havia acontecido e surtaria muito se descobrisse que não fora apenas uma vez. Já Suigetsu... O importunaria pelo resto de sua vida, chamando ele de pervertido, tarado e várias outras coisas incômodas e constrangedoras.

— Claramente você está apaixonado. — Suigetsu voltou a rir. — Isso é muito engraçado, pensei que não viveria para ver isso acontecendo!

Sasuke não respondeu. Apaixonado? Então... Era isso? Passava pela sua cabeça esses pensamentos. Um certo desespero pairou sobre a sua cabeça, porque não sabia nada sobre essas coisas. E bem, ele era horrível demonstrar seus sentimentos. As vezes era por isso que ele estava com medo de Sakura falar sobre o fato de terem se beijado... Porque isso poderia afetar o que já tinham. A amizade e novo "algo a mais". E ele certamente não queria perder nada disso. Não mesmo.

— Uhm... — Naruto murmurou pensativo. — É bom mesmo que seja isso, Teme. Porque eu vou quebrar a tua cara se você magoar a Sakura-chan.

Sakura havia acabado de sair da casa dos Uzumaki. Definitivamente, não tinha uma resposta para nada. Pensou que se conversasse com alguém as respostas surgiriam, mas fora o contrário. As indagações das meninas apenas a deixou com ainda mais perguntas. Sasuke gostava dela? Ela gostava dele? Estavam juntos, estariam juntos algum dia? O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela se sentia assim?

Talvez Hinata estivesse certa... E se tudo clareasse com a resposta de Sasuke? Bem, uma hora teria que tentar.

— Sasuke-kun?! — a menina assustou-se ao ver o moreno andando pelas ruas de Konoha.

Quase havia trombado com o garoto, visto que estava muito distraída com pensamentos sobre os dois.

— Sakura. — ele disse sem humor algum, embora esboçasse um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Os dois ficaram se encarando sem realmente saber como se trataram ou no que falar, já que a amizade de ambos havia subido bastante e logo depois disso ocorrera os beijos... Estava estranho.

— Er, uhm, acho que precisamos conversar. — Sakura deu um sorriso tenso para o moreno sentindo-se nervosa.

Sasuke não queria falar sobre isso agora. Ele mesmo não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo. O moreno apenas queria estar com ela e as vezes - na verdade, na maioria das vezes depois do beijo - queria beijá-la e fim.

— Vamos para a minha casa. — disse e seguiu seu caminho sendo seguido pela rosada.

Entraram no quarto de Sasuke, que estava com a janela e a cortina fechada, deixando o local bastante escuro e intimidador na visão da rosada, mas a menina tentou não pensar muito nisso. Lembrou-se da conversa que acabara de ter com a suas novas amigas e sabia bem o que deveria perguntar para o moreno a sua frente, que a encarava, mas simplesmente não tinha a coragem. Aliás, como poderia ter a certeza de que ele tinha as respostas se ela mesma não tinha?

Sentiu-se nervosa e pressionada por estar no quarto do menino, mesmo que já tenha entrado no lugar várias vezes. Agora era diferente. Sakura não tinha plena consciência dos sentimentos que nutria pelo Uchiha, mas sabia que algo havia mudado. Borboletas no estômago da rosada a atrapalhava a pensar claramente.

— Sakura. — Sasuke a chamou, a encarando atentamente.

A menina sentiu seu corpo ficar mole ao fitar os olhos ônix do garoto, isso era horrível para ela, ser afetada tão facilmente apenas por um par de olhos enigmáticos. Antes não era exatamente assim. Sempre sentiu-se envolvida com os olhos dele, mas depois dos beijos... Ficava nervosa, mas com um quê de excitação. E uma incrível vontade de encarar aqueles olhos para sempre. Respirou fundo tentando achar as palavras certas ignorando as borboletas em seu estômago causadas pelo menino.

— Sasuke, hã, sobre aquele dia na sorveteria… — começou a falar sentindo-se cada vez mais sufocada pelo próprio nervosismo.

Pausou a frase tentando achar as palavras certas. Era agora ou nunca e tinha que falar tudo que precisava para esclarecer. Ou pelo menos tentar entender.

— O que tem aquele dia, Sakura? — Sasuke olhou para a menina a sua frente e deu dois passos em sua direção ficando bastante próximo dela.

A menina prendeu a respiração ficando ainda mais nervosa e o Uchiha mais novo sorriu de canto com a sua reação, percebendo que ele a afetava. Não entendia exatamente o motivo disso, mas sabia que Naruto e Suigetsu estavam certo - ele estava apaixonado, não tinha outra resposta para isso - mas não tinha coragem de dizer. Não ainda.

— E então? — indagou esperando a resposta. — Sakura. — pronunciou seu nome de uma forma intensa, enquanto levou um de seus polegares até a bochecha da menina e começou a acariciar, deixando-a vermelha de vergonha.

Sakura olhou confusa para o menino, que normalmente não tinha atitudes ousadas como essas. Talvez seu nervosismo palpável houvesse acabado com a timidez que Uchiha Sasuke normalmente tinha em situações como essas. Não conseguiu não se irritar com isso.

Estaria ele brincando com o nervosismo ou talvez os sentimentos da Haruno? A menina não conseguiu achar isso justo. Ela estava se esforçando muito.

— Sasuke-kun, por favor, não brinque comigo! — exclamou para o menino cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios.

— Quando foi que eu fiz isso?! — olhou para a menina retirando o polegar do rosto dela, fazendo uma careta de indignação.

As vezes o moreno não entendia as ações de Sakura. Era como se ela não conseguisse aceitar que ele poderia ser uma pessoa boa com ela e apenas ela. Ou pior... Sua altoestima fizesse com que ela não conseguisse acreditar que algo assim poderia acontecer com ela.

— Então, Sasuke-kun, você pode me responder o que diabos estamos fazendo?! — ela indagou começando a ficar exaltada não com ele, mas com a situação. — Porque eu não paro de pensar nisso nenhum minuto! — o Uchiha arregalou os olhos com as palavras de Sakura, mas não a respondeu, fez algo ainda melhor na opinião dele: a beijou.

Puxou a menina pela cintura para colar seu corpo no dele e pediu passagem para a sua língua que foi concedida quase que imediatamente - Sakura não ficava com a mente em perfeito estado com tamanha proximidade de Sasuke - aprofundando o beijo de forma feroz e faminta, como se ambos muito precisassem disso.

A Haruno não soube dizer exatamente quando Sasuke havia a levado até a cama enquanto se beijavam desesperadamente, mas isso aconteceu. A menina levou suas mãos até os cabelos negros e macios de Sasuke e afundou seus dedos lá, enquanto o moreno chupava sua língua e prensou a rosada ainda mais sobre a cama. Sakura soltou um gemido abafado quando sentiu as mordidas em seu pescoço, fazendo os pelos de seu corpo eriçarem.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmurou a menina cravando seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas no rosto nublado de luxúria de Uchiha Sasuke. — Isso… Significa…?

Não conseguia dizer mais nada. A excitação tirava o seu foco da conversa. Apenas ficou um pouco frustrada, porque quando ia perguntar algo sobre isso, Sasuke a beijava. E ela esquecia do mundo. Bem, agora ela queria repostas. Mas sabia que se ele a beijasse tudo seria esquecido novamente.

— Que eu gosto de você. — decidiu por fim dizer mesmo inseguro e não olhou para a menina, sentindo o seu rosto queimar e suas entranhas darem piruetas.

Sakura abriu um sorriso enorme para Sasuke. Acabou que com a resposta dele viu que também sentia o mesmo, porque a felicidade a transbordava e ela só queria beijá-lo o resto do dia, dar pulinhos de felicidade e contar para deus e o mundo de que os dois se gostavam. Se isso era normal? A rosada não sabia, mas era o que certamente estava sentindo isso por agora. Sakura o beijou apaixonadamente, sendo correspondida na mesma intensidade. As mãos do garoto passeavam sobre as coxas da garota fazendo a rosada suspirar com o contato e parar o beijo, indo atacar o pescoço vulnerável do Uchiha depois de trocar de posição, ficando em cima dele. Mordiscou, beijou, lambeu e chupou o pescoço do moreno sem torpor, segurando uma risada ao ouvir o grunhido contido.

— Sakura, acho melhor a gente parar agora. — ele disse relutante.

O moreno viu que estava entrando no seu limite máximo. Sentiu o seu membro acordar e temeu por Sakura sentí-lo nela, visto que estava em cima do menino. Quis beijá-la de novo quando viu os lábios da rosada formarem um biquinho de insatisfação.

— Se você diz... — ela responde a contra gosto por fim.

Sasuke suspira com os olhos fechados e a beija novamente vendo a vontade crescer com a falta de vontade da rosada parar. A ferocidade e intensidade do beijo aumentava a cada segundo e o fato da coxa da menina esfregar-se contra o seu membro acordado já não ajudava nada. Grunhiu em meio aos beijos e chupou o pescoço de Sakura que fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para ainda mais perto.

— Ahh... — ela suspirou e ele praticamente perdeu o mínimo controle que tinha.

— Sakura... Por favor, não faça isso. — disse em um tom de súplica e a Haruno começou a rir com gosto.

Sabia que estava brincando com o fogo - literalmente - mas não se importou. Achou até interessante. Mas é claro que não iria torturar Sasuke para sempre e acabou por sair de cima dele. Agora era a hora de conversar seriamente.

— Sasuke-kun... O que nos temos, realmente? — indagou para o menino que estava de olhos fechados e ofegava. — Vamos ficar juntos?

— Podemos tentar. — ele respondeu sem hesitar e a menina pulou novamente nos seus braços.


	22. XXII - Encontro duplo falho

— Então quer dizer que você e o Teme estão juntos? — Sakura assentiu sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

Naruto era o seu melhor amigo e seria muito difícil se ele não apoiasse a decisão. Tinha plena consciência de que ele era deveras ciumento em relação a ela com o moreno e o rosto calmo do loiro a assustava. Por que o Uzumaki não estava surtando? Oh deus...

— Naruto... — tentou iniciar um diálogo com o amigo que havia se calado depois que assentiu a pergunta. — Não estamos namorando nem algo assim...

— Ainda. — disse ele. — Porque eu não vou aceitar se vocês tiverem fazendo isso atoa, Sakura-chan. — fez um bico cômico para a amiga. — Eu tive uma conversa com o Teme antes. Não vou negar que surtei muito.

Sakura segurou a risada ao imaginar a cena de Naruto brigando com Sasuke como se não houvesse amanhã. Agradeceu aos deuses por não ter presenciado nada disso. Poderia ser uma cena engraçada, mas para ela no momento seria constrangedora e barulhenta.

— Imagino que sim.

— Vocês dois são os meus melhores amigos, assim eu me sinto excluído! — dramatizou. — Como puderam me excluir assim?

A menina suspirou. Não sabia se ele estava falando sério ou não, porque com toda a certeza ele agiria assim seriamente e na brincadeira. Pensou em uma resposta que encaixasse em ambos.

— Não vai mudar nada. — declarou para ele. — Você pode sair com a gente como sempre. Vai ser legal. — praticamente segurou os ouvidos esperando um berro do loiro que viria.

— LEGAL? SAKURA-CHAN, VOCÊ ACHA QUE SERIA LEGAL EU VER VOCÊ ENFIANDO A LÍNGUA NA BOCA DAQUELE MENTECAPTO? — oh céus, a menina começou a rezar mentalmente com a gritaria que o loiro iniciou na casa dele.

Mas o que a assustou mais com toda a certeza não fora o berro e sim a palavra que Naruto utilizou no meio do caminho. Isso era sério? Sorriu para o menino.

— Naruto, você sequer sabe o que é mentecapto? — segurou a risada, porque sabia a resposta.

O loiro olhou confuso para a amiga. Coçou a nuca nervoso, tentando responder a pergunta que ela havia feito. Desistiu, por fim.

— Bem... — gaguejou, tentando escapar disso. — Isso não vem ao caso! Não mude de assunto! Você ia gostar de me ver beijando uma garota?

Na verdade isso não faria muita diferença para Sakura. Seria até legal ver alguém conseguindo aturar as loucuras do amigo, que era uma ótima pessoa - apesar dos pesares.

— Seria adorável. — respondeu tranquila, mas arrependeu imediatamente ao ver a expressão do amigo. — Você não pode ficar sozinho para sempre, certo? — acrescentou.

— SAKURA-CHAN! — gritou desesperado. — Você ainda é muito nova para essas coisas, deixa para namorar mais tarde!

Sakura ficou boquiaberta com o que havia ouvido. Naruto continuou a dizer coisas absurdas, agindo como um pai ciumento que não aceita o crescimento da filha. Por deus, ela queria espancá-lo já. Franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos pronta para dar o bote.

— Naruto... — murmurou entredentes.

Antes que a rosada pudesse espancar o amigo com o seu punho - que tinha uma força tremenda para alguém tão magra - Naruko abre a porta do quarto do irmão com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Por Odin e Thor, os deuses nórdicos mais gatos! O que tá acontecendo por aqui? — observou atentamente os dois.

— Nada, fora o fato de que o seu irmão pirou de vez! — exclamou Sakura irritada.

Naruto bateu o pé no chão como uma criança mimada e fechou o semblante do rosto. Cruzou os braços bufando e respondeu a pergunta da irmã.

— Você acredita que a Sakura-chan e o Teme estão juntos? Tipo, SE PEGANDO?!

Naruko esboçou um sorriso, surpresa, e mostrou o polegar para a rosada, indicando jóia.

— Sakura... Isso é sério?! — a Haruno assentiu ainda cautelosa. — Caramba! Não, espera... Tem algo errado...

A loira começou a andar em círculos no quarto com o indicador no queixo refletindo algo em sua mente. Sakura não entendeu o motivo disso e a sua curiosidade clamou por uma resposta. Já Naruto não disse nada. Porque ele achava que tinha algo errado, uma vez que ele estava enciumado.

— Co-como assim, Naruko? — gaguejou a menina, preocupada.

— Bem... — iniciou com uma expressão frustrada. — É estranho. Voces dois mal se pegaram pela primeira vez e já descobriram que se gostam. Agora estão juntos, tentando ver se dá certo. Cadê a vadia que atrapalha o relacionamento? Cadê o ex príncipe que volta repentinamente? E a briga que fazem vocês separarem e juntarem novamente no final? Isso tá errado, produção!

Sakura olhou estupefata para a loira. Agora entendeu que não era apenas Naruto o louco da história. A mãe dos dois com certeza teve um útero bem amaldiçoado, que Deus a tenha... Começou a rir de uma forma bizarra e até mesmo chorou com isso.

— Naruko... — murmurou entre as gargalhadas. — Isso não é uma fanfiction, estamos na vida real, acorda. Nem todos os romances são obrigados a passar por dificuldades logo de cara. Além do mais, eu e o Sasuke-kun já tivemos dramas demais para passar... — lembrou dos pais do garoto e do ruivo que ainda assustava em seus sonhos.

— Histórias normalmente são baseadas em fatos. — disse a loira de uma forma sabia. — Então se eu fosse você... Ficava cautelosa com esse relacionamento.

Sakura riu com gosto e decidiu por fim que era melhor ir embora, ou esses dois poderiam acabar com a sanidade dela.

— Ouso dizer que abusarei da minha sorte. — Naruko arregalou os olhos para a menina que piscou.

Sakura terminava de se arrumar para um encontro. Bem, encontro duplo. Ela e Sasuke, Naruko e Itachi. Pensou que seria deveras estranho sair com a irmã de Naruto e o irmão de Sasuke, visto que os dois brigavam o tempo todo. Esperou sinceramente que eles estejam mais acertados agora que pelo menos estão juntos oficialmente. Escutou a campainha tocar e presumiu que fosse Naruko. A menina disse que passaria antes do encontro para pedir opinião sobre roupas. Mal desceu as escadas da casa e a campainha tocou mais quatro vezes. Sakura suspirou e revirou os olhos. Garota impaciente...

— Olá Sakura! — disse Naruko animada ao lado de uma tímida Hinata.

Ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver a morena arrumada, como se fosse sair. Espera, isso não era um encontro duplo?

— Oi Naruko, Hinata... — sorriu confusa. — Sem querer ser grossa, mas achei que fosse apenas eu, você o Sasuke-kun e Itachi.

Naruko sorriu amarela e suspirou, lembrando de seu irmão. Hinata ficou nervosa, pois estava com medo da rosada ficar com raiva dela por estar ali também.

— Pode ficar calma, Hina-chan, não é culpa sua. — a morena anuiu enquanto adentrava pela primeira vez na casa dos Haruno. — Acontece que o meu irmão descobriu que íamos sair... — suspirou novamente e lembrou do escândalo.

 _ **Casa dos Uzumaki, algumas horas atrás.**_

— Então quando eu chegar na casa da Sakura você e o seu irmão já pode nos buscar, sim, Itachi? — disse pelo celular esperando a resposta que não conseguiu ouvir.

É claro que por causa de Naruto. O loiro arregalou os olhos e apontou o dedo acusadoramente.

— Como assim?! As minhas meninas não irão sair com aqueles Uchihas bastardos!

 _ **Atualmente**_.

— ... E ele começou a dizer coisas estúpidas como sempre faz. — bufou. — Por fim ele disse que iria conosco e eu chamei a Hinata para ser um encontro triplo. Unir o útil ao agradável, certo?

Sakura entendeu o que Naruko quis dizer. Ter apenas Naruto com dois casais em um restaurante chique não seria absolutamente nada agradável. Talvez Hinata conseguisse segurar a língua do loiro...

— Entendi... Bem, eu meio que sinto pena da Hinata por acabar ficando junto com o Naruto hoje. — deu um sorriso divertido que foi correspondido apenas pela Uzumaki.

Hinata franziu o cenho e ficou um pouco vermelha. Ela queria dizer que Naruto era uma ótima pessoa para ela, mas também não poderia ser rude ou sair gritando em casa alheia. Fora o fato de ser uma pessoa extremamente tímida.

— Naruto-kun não é tão ruim assim... — disse num sussurro sem olhar para as garotas.

— Hinata, minha cara... Só você para achar isso. — Naruko riu do próprio comentário e fora acompanhada por Sakura.

Quando os garotos pegaram as meninas na casa dos Haruno, foram todos direto para o restaurante mais chique da cidade. Naruto resmungava baixo que o dinheiro dele ia acabar e sua irmã mandou ele calar a boca para não constrangir a Hinata, e ele assim o fez, milagrosamente.

— Caramba, que lugar mais lindo... — Sakura sussurrou para Sasuke.

— Hn. — resmungou para a garota enquanto segurava a mão dela.

O Uchiha mais jovem estava emburrado. Ele já não havia gostado de ter que ir em um encontro duplo com seu irmão, que com toda certeza o faria ficar constrangido perto de Sakura... E agora, de brinde, o seu melhor amigo vem para piorar a situação. O moreno queria apenas um dia a sós com a menina, agora que estavam acertados, mas parece que hoje não seria o dia.

Sakura riu e apertou a mão de Sasuke, sabendo o motivo da raiva do menino. Ela entendia. Não estava nervosa como ele, contudo. A felicidade de sair em um lugar tão bonito era maior. Nunca teria dinheiro o suficiente para pagar uma reserva nesse restaurante.

— Juízo, Uchihas. — chiou Naruto crispando os lábios ao ver a sua irmã e sua melhor amiga com os morenos.

Os dois conheciam Naruto e foram todos criados como irmãos, por isso não fizeram questão de responder. Era apenas ciúmes. Naruko, entretanto, não aguentava mais essas cenas do irmão.

— Eu faço o que quiser. Beijo, agarro, e até dou a minha bunda se eu quiser! Você não tem nada a ver com isso! — rosnou para o irmão gêmeo que arregalou os olhos.

Itachi conhecia a sua garota e começou a rir com a cena. Não dava a mínima pelo barulho, ou para vergonha alheia. Ele simplesmente achava adorável ver Naruko nervosa e deixou a situação como estava. Mas ele era o único que pensava assim. Sasuke resmungou algo praticamente inaudível, Sakura ficou vermelha e Hinata decidiu intrometer.

— Shh, gente! — exclamou envergonhada. — E-estamos em um restaurante. Discrição, por favor...

Naruko bufou e parou de gritar. Cruzou os braços, fuzilou o irmão com os olhos e agarrou o braço de Itachi, este que sorriu debochado para Naruto que não gostou da cena.

— Tá bem, Hinata. — disse o loiro. — Não tem como negar um pedido seu. — sorriu para a garota.

— Oh! — ela tampou o rosto envergonhada.

Hinata sentiu seu coração a mil e quase desmaiou. Sabia que era uma frase inocente para Naruto, mas não conseguia não se apaixonar ainda mais por ele com esses simples gestos. Gestos que ele nem ao menos reparava que era apreciado com abundância.

— Aí agueble ía eu ize... — Naruto tentava falar com a boca lotada de comida.

— Onii-chan! — repreendeu Naruko. — Estamos em um restaurante, menos, por favor!

Sakura suspirou. Seu amigo realmente era um sem noção, apesar de que bem no fundo isso tinha um quê de graça. Ela olhou para os outros, com um sorriso divertido estampado nos lábios.

— Ele sempre foi assim? — indagou.

— Oh sim, talvez pior... — quem respondeu fora Itachi. — Mas Sasuke também fazia cada coisa que você nem imagina, nova irmã.

Sentiu seu rosto queimar por ter sido chamada de irmã e olhou para Sasuke, que trancava o maxilar. Por um momento pensou que ele não havia gostado disso, de ela ser chamada assim, mas não era o caso.

— Nii-san, cale a boca. — resmungou o Uchiha mais novo, temendo alguma pérola de infância.

— Essa você vai gostar de ouvir. — começou Itachi, que fora fuzilado pelo irmão, mas não deu atenção a isso. — A pobre Naruko teve uma menstruação precoce. Acho que ela tinha uns seis, sete anos. Estava ela, o meu irmão e Naruto, brincando. Até que viram sangue caindo do short dela. Imagina qual a reação dos dois?

Sakura pensou, pensou e pensou, mas no final das contas não teve ideia do que realmente havia acontecido. Tentou chutar, mas decidiu por não dizer nada. Tinha certeza de que não ia acertar.

— O Sasuke gritou: Meu deus, a Naruko tá mijando catchup! E o gênio do Naruto raspou o sangue que caiu no chão e comeu. — as meninas começaram a rir do moreno e do loiro, que viraram o rosto constrangidos.

— Catchup? — olhou divertida para Sasuke.

— Pelo menos eu não comi sangue. — resmungou ainda sem coragem de olhar para a rosada.

Naruto olhou feio para o moreno mais velho que ainda ria, relembrando da cena de muitos anos atrás. Bateu a mão na mesa, assustando a todos.

— Esse Itachi é um bastardo! — apontou o dedo para ele. — Quero só ver a cara da Nee-chan quando descobrir que você mijava na cama até os doze anos de idade.

— Isso é sério, Itachi? — olhou embabascada para o moreno que fervia de raiva do loiro.

— Pelo menos o meu pau é grande! — retrucou sem o que dizer a seu favor.

— Pau grande que só serve pra mijar na cama! — gritou Naruto.

— Meninos, olhem onde estamos! — disse Sakura segurando a risada.

Ela queria muito rir, mas sabia que o amigo iria surtar e começar a gritar coisas incômodas e irritantes... O fato de estar surpresa com o que descobrira também ajudavam-na a não rir.

— Humpf. — resmungou Itachi. — O meu irmãozinho tolo também não era nada normal. A pessoa tinha medo de borboletas!

— Itachi! — grunhiu Sasuke arquitetando a sua vingança.

Já imaginava diversas histórias que Naruko não tinha conhecimento para deixá-lo constrangido. O seu irmão mais velho vendo isso, vê que é a hora ideal para ir embora.

— Naruko... Já terminamos de comer. Vamos embora.

— Itachi, querido, a noite é uma criança... — cantarolou interessada nas histórias que Sasuke poderia falar.

— Sim. — ele concordou com a loira. — Por isso vamos terminá-la no melhor motel da cidade. Agora espera aí que vou fechar a conta da nossa parte.

O mais velho saiu da mesa com um pulo, ainda preocupado que Sasuke falasse algo enquanto ele pagava. A sorte do moreno mais velho era que o seu irmão estava surpreso demais com a sua audácia e acabou por não dizer nada.

— MOTEL?! MAS QUE MERDA VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO? — berrou o loiro para a irmã. — Naruko, você NÃO vai!

— Oh, mas eu vou sim! Você não manda em mim, paspalho!

Sasuke revira os olhos para a briga que formou-se na mesa e olha para Sakura que ainda forçava a não rir da situação toda. Ele realmente desejava que ela esquecesse o que havia ouvido dele...

— Ah, é? Então eu e a Hinata vamos também, não é mesmo, Hinata?

A boca da menina formou um perfeito o. Suas bochechas queimaram e não demorou a cair lágrimas em seu rosto. A menina sabia que na verdade ele não iria levá-la para fazer algo... Mas isso era muito doloroso. Levantou-se da mesa e saiu correndo.

— Ah, mas você vai atrás dela AGORA! — anunciou Naruko para o seu irmão gêmeo.

O menino olha para todos completamente confuso. Ele não sabia o porquê de ter acontecido tudo aquilo.

— Mas... O que eu fiz?!

— Aquela menina te ama desde que eu me lembro por gente! Agora corre antes de apanhar! — exclama a loira.

Naruto assustou-se com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele gostava muito de Hinata, mesmo ela sendo calada. Era muito fofa... Mas ele jamais imaginaria que ela tinha sentimentos por ele. Não sabia o que fazer, mas decidiu correr atrás dela ainda sim.

— Bom. — resmungou Naruko. — Agora tchau para os dois.

Dito isso, saiu em direção a Itachi, que terminava de pagar a conta. Um silêncio pairou sobre Sakura e Sasuke. O menino queria que continuasse assim, pois temia comentários sobre... Aquilo.

— Você ainda tem medo de borboletas?

— Sakura... Vamos embora.

A menina riu da reação do moreno que abriu uma carranca. Pela reação dele, supôs que ainda tinha. Quem sabe um dia testasse isso... Mas agora não, claro que não. A confusão desse jantar havia a esgotado.

— Finalmente chegamos... — disse Sakura. — Estou cansada. Aquele lugar é lindo, mas na próxima vez vamos sozinhos, Sasuke-kun.

O moreno deu um sorriso de canto, fazendo o coração da Haruno dar um pulo. Cada dia esse sorriso a afetava mais e isso a deixava louca. Será que ela o afetava assim também?

— Eu queria isso desde o início. — a voz rouca de Sasuke soprou no ouvido de Sakura, deixando a garota arrepiada.

O moreno virou o rosto da rosada em frente ao seu e colou seus lábios no dela, dando um rápido beijo de despedida, era tarde, afinal. Passavam-se das dez horas e este era um horário perigoso para ficar fora de casa.

— Sasuke-kun... — sussurrou a menina em súplica. — Fica aqui hoje?

— Sakura, não me tente. — grunhiu o menino. — Imagina a cara dos seus pais...

A rosada deu uma gargalhada alta. Seus pais dormiam no primeiro andar. Além do mais, eles dormiam feito pedra.

— É só trancar o quarto. — sugeriu.

— Sakura... — franziu o cenho. — Você está andando muito com o Naruto. Você não era irresponsável assim.

A menina não riu novamente, e dessa vez até diminuiu o sorriso. Era verdade que Naruto não dava bons exemplos, mas esse não era o motivo. Os pesadelos... Mas não queria dizer isso de primeira, sabia que Sasuke ficaria preocupado.

— Eu... Depois daqueles dias lá no sítio eu acabei acostumada a ter você na minha cama.

O moreno arregalou os olhos assustado, sentindo o rosto queimar. Esse tipo de frase perigosa... Oh, merda.

— Por favor, não diga essas frases ambíguas na minha frente. — sua voz sai ríspida.

O humor da menina volta e ela solta mais uma sonora gargalhada. Sabia que o mal humor da frase do garoto era sinônimo de que ela estava quase o convencendo. Sorriu de orelha a orelha e aproximou-se do Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun... — olhou suplicante. — Não quero acordar de um pesadelo no meio da noite e ver que estou sozinha. Por favor...

— Você... Disse que tinha parado. — acusou o menino.

— Agora voltou. Porque eu não estou mais dormindo com você, eu acho. — explicou constrangida.

Veja bem, Sakura era uma menina que gostava de ser corajosa. Mesmo que não tivesse um orgulho muito grande, não era nada legal alegar que ainda tinha, mesmo depois de mais de dois meses do ocorrido. Isso sem contar que odiava deixá-lo preocupado.

— Tsc, vamos entrar logo. Está frio. — o menino pôs os braços em torno da cintura da rosada e ela abriu a porta.

Ambos entraram nas pontas dos pés e entraram furtivamente no quarto de Sakura.

— Por favor, não esconda mais essas coisas de mim... — sussurrou no ouvido da menina quando os dois já estavam deitados no quarto.

— Eu não queria te incomodar.

— Você nunca me incomoda, sua irritante.

Sakura dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios. Essa noite, ela acordara apenas uma vez com o pesadelo daquele horrível dia. Mas não fora tão ruim como antes. Porque ela tinha Sasuke ao seu lado.


	23. XXIII - Festival

Sakura ainda não acreditava que havia convencido Sasuke a ir com ela até o festival da cidade. O moreno não gostava nem um pouco de multidões, ainda mais em festas. Lembrou-se da expressão peculiar que ele lhe dera quando perguntou se iria com ela e riu.

— Espero que o Sasuke-kun não fique emburrado no festival... — pensou alto com um sorriso animado no rosto enquanto arrumava sua roupa e maquiagem.

Pegou sua yukata verde com pétalas de cerejeira estampada e pediu ajuda a sua mãe para vestir. Enquanto Mebuki terminava de fazer um belo laço cor de rosa em sua roupa ela sorriu sugestivamente para a filha.

— Você vai com quem? — indagou para a filha que não a olhou nos olhos, constrangida.

Por que as mães tinham que fazer essas perguntas com expressões suspeitas? Sentiu sua barriga doer.

— ... Com o Sasuke-kun. — hesitou antes de responder.

Sabia que sua mãe ficaria falando coisas na sua cabeça e já estava envergonhada demais para escutar. Sentiu o rosto queimar com a risadinha que sua mãe soltou ao ouvir a sua resposta.

— Sasuke, é? — riu para a filha que ainda não a olhava para o seu rosto. — Juízo.

— Mãe! — repreendeu Mebuki que não deu a mínima atenção para isso.

A matriarca dos Haruno disse brevemente que iria terminar de arrumar a casa e que se ela precisasse de ajuda poderia chamá-la novamente. A rosada anuiu e foi em direção a sua maleta de maquiagens. Suspirou, lembrado-se de Ino. A loira sempre a maquiava para esse tipo de ocasião... Não tinha a menor habilidade para passar uma sombra, por exemplo. Passou um rímel para aumentar o volume dos seus cílios, um delineador para ressaltar seus olhos esverdeados e um batom rosa bebê. Sorriu com o rosto no espelho e pensou se Sasuke preferiria ela muito maquiada ou como estava agora.

— Espero que ele goste...

— Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. — cumprimentou o menino que também usava uma yukata - a pedido da rosada, é claro - cinza com o emblema da sua família.

Sasuke estava como sempre, apenas utilizando uma roupa não usual para ele. Seus cabelos negros continuavam bagunçados e ele esboçava um sorriso de canto para a rosada.

— Sakura. — a cumprimentou e estendeu a mão para entrelaçar a sua. — Pétalas de cerejeira... — ele comentou divertido vendo a roupa da rosada.

— Muito clichê? — a menina sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

— Talvez. — deu de ombros ainda sorrindo. — Mas você está bonita. — era a segunda vez que Sasuke a elogiara e ela ainda não estava acostumada com isso. — Vamos?

Ainda não acreditava que estava com ele. Bem, a menina realmente gostava de Sasuke - agora que havia caído a ficha parecia que o sentimento crescia a cada segundo - e o fato dele também gostar dela era inacreditável. Sakura não se achava feia, mas não era nada especial. Agora Sasuke... Até careca e banguela devia ficar bonito.

— Claro. — sorriu ainda um pouco constrangida para o moreno.

Quando chegaram na parte da cidade onde havia o festival, Sasuke suspirou vendo que não teria jeito de fugir da multidão. O local estava lotado. Tanto de pessoas quanto de barraquinhas com comidas, jogos e lembranças do dia. A Haruno sorriu divertida com a falta de interesse do Uchiha e decidiu por torturá-lo um pouquinho.

— Sasuke-kun, vamos para aquela barraquinha, eu quero uma pelúcia. — puxou o garoto sem que ele a respondesse.

— Tsc. — não queria ir, mas não impediu que ela a levasse.

A menina concentrava para jogar a pequena kunai no ponto certo. Queria muito um bichinho a mais para a sua coleção dentro de seu guarda roupa. Respirou fundo e jogou.

— Droga. — resmungou irritada e o vendedor deu um sorriso presunçoso.

— Tem certeza de que consegue, garotinha? — brincou o homem que fora fuzilado com os olhos. — Acho melhor tentar os alvos mais fáceis.

Ignorou o comentário sentindo a raiva emanar de si e praguejou mentalmente. Agora seria ainda mais difícil deixar a sua mão menos trêmula, fora concentrar-se. Sakura fechou os olhos novamente e sua mão tremeu com a segunda e última tentativa.

— Tsc. Me dá isso aqui, Sakura. — disse incomodado com a expressão do vendedor. — Eu vou acertar.

A menina entregou a kunai da barraca para o moreno ainda relutante. Sasuke mirou com tranquilidade no alvo e acertou em cheio no meio. Deu um sorriso arrogante para o vendedor e a rosada balançou a cabeça achando graça.

— Escolha a pelúcia. — disse o vendedor irritado.

Sasuke fora primeira pessoa que conseguia acertar esse alvo, visto que era os prêmios maiores e mais difíceis. O Uchiha olhou para as pelúcias sem muito interesse.

— O falcão. — pediu para o dono da barraca e este lhe entregou. — Toma.

Estendeu a pelúcia para uma Sakura sorridente que não hesitou em pegá-la. Pensou se havia feito a escolha certa em pegar esse animal, mas o sorriso dela dizia que o falcão estava ótimo.

— Obrigada, Sasuke-kun! — agradeceu agarrada ao falcão de pelúcia que havia ganhado.

— Tsc, não foi nada. — o moreno virou o rosto para que Sakura não visse a leve vermelhidão em suas bochechas. — Podemos ir para um lugar mais reservado agora? — o incômodo no olhar de Sasuke era visível.

A rosada ponderou por um momento. Ainda era cedo para ir a um lugar vazio, os fogos de artifício seriam lançados cerca de uma hora depois... Mas Sasuke não gostava de ficar em locais assim e mesmo que ela gostasse, seria injusto apenas ela divertir-se. Olhou para o moreno com uma expressão suplicante.

— Podemos só comer alguma coisa? — pediu com os olhos brilhando.

— Humpf, que seja. — puxou a menina em direção as barracas de comida. — Mas nada doce.

— Droga... — resmungou Sakura pensando em comer um belo anmitsu.

Comeram em silêncio confortável. Sakura preferia comer algo doce, mas não se importou muito. Em primeiros casos, Sasuke havia ido a um lugar que não gostaria, então ele poderia mesmo escolher pelo menos isso. O menino resmungou quando viu Sakura indo pagar e para a irritação dela, não deixou que gastasse um centavo sequer.

— Não precisava, já disse... — disse pela terceira vez.

Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas rolou os olhos e continuou andando com ela ao seu lado. Os dois estavam a procurar um lugar mais calmo para conversar e ver os fogos de artifício e isso estava deixando o Uchiha um pouco melhor. Finalmente paz e menos barulho.

— Que tal naquele banco? — indagou para o Uchiha o local mais afastado - e com uma boa vista - que vira.

— Está ótimo. — disse, mas antes que os dois fossem sentar-se, escutaram gritos escandalosos.

Viraram-se para trás a acabaram por avistar Naruko, Naruto e Hinata. Sakura sorriu para eles, diferente do moreno que abriu uma carranca.

— Sakura-chan, Teme! — cumprimentou o loiro.

— Boa noite. — Sakura cumprimentou os três. — Vieram juntos?

A loira suspirou, abrindo um bico cômico e peculiar. Cruzou os braços e bufou. Provavelmente estava insatisfeita com algo.

— É... Eu planejei ir com o Itachi, mas ele disse que tinha que trabalhar. Cretino. — resmungou.

Sasuke segurou a risada. Sabia que o irmão odiava ainda mais que ele eventos extravagantes desse tipo e provavelmente atrasou algumas papeladas da empresa apenas para não ir. Riu mentalmente de Naruko.

— Que pena... — comentou Sakura.

Naruto sorriu para o casal de amigos e colocou uma máscara que havia comprado de lembrança. Sua irmã olhou feio para ele, sussurrando algo como "pare de nos envergonhar", mas nem se importou.

— Ei, porque vocês não se juntam a nós?

Naruko bateu a mão na testa de uma forma audível e dramática e Hinata arregalou os olhos mas não disse nada. Sakura estreitou a visão para o amigo loiro, incrédula com o que tinha acabado de dizer. Era a primeira vez que eles saiam juntos como casal, não poderiam ter paz?

— Não. — Sasuke quem respondera, com uma carranca ainda maior que antes.

Ele fuzilou o loiro com os olhos, pensando em formas de torturá-lo. Como podia ser tão cara de pau? Tinha que ser o Naruto.

— Vocês são tão mesquinhos... — Naruto resmungou. — Já estão esquecendo dos amigos.

— Para de drama, Naruto! Vê se vira gente! — irritou-se Naruko com o irmão. — Não vê que eles estão em um encontro?

Sasuke cutucou Sakura, mostrando o lugar que ele iriam antes de serem barrados. A menina sorriu sapeca e assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois começaram a andar, enquanto os gêmeos discutiam.

— EU estaria em um encontro também, mas você decidiu vir com a gente, não é mesmo Hinata? — a voz de Naruto ficava cada vez mais baixa na medida em que o casal andava tranquilamente até o banco.

Sasuke relaxou quando saiu de perto de seus amigos e sentou-se no banco ao lado de Sakura. Não que não gostasse deles, apenas queria ficar em um lugar calmo e silencioso.

— Melhor agora? — perguntou divertida para o Uchiha, que havia suavizado a expressão no rosto e pousou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto esperava a resposta.

— Hn. — resmungou em resposta.

Realmente estava melhor para ele. Não conseguia mais ver direito a multidão andando pelas barracas do festival de Konoha e as vozes estavam distantes. Aproveitou a brisa do local para fechar os olhos a relaxar um pouco a tensão do dia.

— Só não vai dormir. — brincou Sakura, quando percebeu que Sasuke havia fechado os seus olhos.

Sasuke abriu os olhos ao escutar o aviso de Sakura e abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Sentiu a respiração dela bater em seu pescoço e teve uma ideia.

— Hn. Claro que não. — ele retirou gentilmente o rosto da rosada de seu ombro com as suas mãos na bochecha dela e inclinou seu rosto para beijá-la.

Seu corpo enrijece no momento em que ele escuta dos assovios e o grito de Suigetsu. Franze o cenho olhando para trás e percebe que Karin e o menino dos cabelos prateados aproximam-se cada vez mais deles.

— Só pode ser brincadeira... — resmunga irritado e Sakura, mesmo que concorde com ele, abafou uma risada.

Era bem engraçado para ela as caretas de indignação que Sasuke fazia para os dois que agora estavam a sua frente. A ruiva acena com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, e Suigetsu olhou para os dois rindo.

— Estão esperando os fogos? — perguntou uma animada Karin.

Sakura reparou nos brilhos que vinham dos olhos da Uzumaki. Era algo inédito, nunca a tinha visto assim, ao menos. Parecia que o Suigetsu estava a fazendo feliz... Ou não era ele a quem a ruiva havia mencionado? Bom, parecia ser. Saiu de seus devaneios quando ouvira Sasuke bufar.

— Obviamente. — respondeu seco.

Karin não se importou com a grosseria do moreno e sentou-se no banco ao lado deles. O Uchiha estreitou os olhos para o casal que havia chegado.

— Vocês vão mesmo ficar aqui? — indagou indignado.

— Qual o problema? — indagou um irônico Suigetsu.

O moreno suspirou e levantou-se do banco, puxando Sakura pelas mãos gentilmente, mesmo estando estressado. A menina achava graça da situação. Não era pra tanto... Embora ainda não tivesse gostado de ter sido interrompida na hora em que Sasuke iria beijá-la.

— Enfim sozinhos de novo. — Sakura comentou quando sentaram-se na grama.

Os dois haviam procurado por cerca de quarenta minutos outro lugar inabitados e acabaram perdendo tempo. Agora faltavam apenas alguns minutos para os fogos. Talvez ainda pudessem dar alguns beijos...

— Sim. — concordou Sasuke, puxando a rosada possessivamente para o seu colo.

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais quando o moreno colocou os seus braços na cintura dela. Ficou bastante acomodada assim e tentou virar o rosto para o dele. Sasuke afrouxou os braços na cintura dela, para que pudesse se virar e os dois se beijaram. O Uchiha, na medida em que eles aprofundavam o beijo, sentia uma paz entrar em si e sorriu mentalmente, feliz por ter beijado a garota no trágico dia que Kaname cortara o cabelo de Sakura.

— No que você tanto pensa? — a rosada olhou curiosa para ele.

Não poderia dizer que estava pensando em quão feliz estava com ela. Não tinha coragem de falar isso, pelo menos não agora. Ainda era muito cedo... E não estavam namorando, não oficialmente. Colocou uma mecha das madeixas róseas atrás da orelha de Sakura.

— Só estou feliz por estarmos sozinhos agora. — não era exatamente uma mentira.

A Haruno riu do motivo e voltou a beijá-lo. Ficaram aproveitando o momento íntimo aos beijos até que os barulhos dos fogos de artifício os pararam. Mas isso não era uma interrupção incômoda para os dois. Porque finalmente podiam aproveitar o o momento a sós.


	24. XXIV - Lee, meias fedidas e TPM

Sakura não sabia o que fazer diante da inusitável situação: Rock Lee estava a sua frente, com os olhos marejados, mas sem falar nada. Franziu o cenho, tentando entender. Não conseguiu.

— Sakura-san! — seus olhos suplicavam pela atenção que a Haruno jamais o daria.

Não era uma garota mal educada, no entanto. Forçou um sorriso amarelo para o estranho, - e MUITO sobrancelhudo - indicando que poderia prosseguir a frase, para que saísse logo de sua frente. O que, é claro, ele não o fez. Continuava a olhá-la com a cara de um cachorro pidão. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão bizarra?

— Sim? — disse incerta.

Nunca escondeu seu medo e pavor do garoto que seguia os conselhos do professor de educação física, Gai. É claro que isso nunca fez diferença para o jovem e, de vez em quando, o peculiar rapaz suplicava pela sua atenção com um olhar de desespero e cheio de amor. Nunca entendeu a queda que o menino tinha, apenas queria que isso acabasse logo.

— É verdade que você e o Sasuke estão juntos? — oh, merda.

Não que Sakura quisesse esconder isso de alguém, muito pelo contrário, gostaria que todos soubessem. Mas também tinha plena consciência de que Lee não a deixaria em paz com aquele assunto... E tinha medo demais dele para repudiá-lo como Sasuke fazia com as suas fangirls.

— Você não pode ficar com ele! — entonou decidido olhando para a rosada, que estava segurando-se para não crispar os lábios. — Estamos destinados a ficar juntos!

Um, dois, três. Três segundos para Sakura Haruno ouvir, processar e surtar com o que Lee havia dito. Sentiu sua cabeça girar com o que ele falou, mas não sabia ainda o que dizer. Talvez aquele menino surtasse, sei lá. Ele era louco. Preferiu ficar calada ou acabaria gritando com ele.

— Vamos, Sakura-san, reaja! — sua voz saiu firme, mas não fora levada a sério. — Oh. Então é isso! Aquele rapaz mal amado a enfeitiçou com a sua impureza da juventude. — Sakura não entendeu nada do que estava escutando. — Sakura-san! Acorde do sonho depravado e amaldiçoado de Sasuke Uchiha! Somos prometidos! — sentiu-se ser chacoalhada.

Ficou trêmula com a ação do jovem. Talvez ele que estivesse a amaldiçoando... Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Seus olhos arregalaram para Lee, que continuava a dizer coisas desnecessárias e incompreensíveis para uma mente normal como a dela. Porém, contudo e entretanto, alguém a puxou para atrás e a livrou da insanidade de Rock Lee.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Sasuke indagou irado para o sobrancelhudo que a pouco chacoalhada a rosada.

Sakura conseguiu dar um suspiro aliviado apenas quando sentiu os braços de Sasuke encaixarem em sua cintura. Embora ele não a segurasse forte, a menina conseguiu sentir a tensão em seus braços. A rosada colocou uma de suas mãos em cima das do Uchiha - que estava sobre o corpo dela - e a tensão do moreno diminuiu.

— Você enfeitiçou a minha bela dama da primavera! — acusou com o dedo indicador em direção a Sasuke.

O moreno deu graças a deus que Sakura estava colada a si, porque se não, daria uma bela surra naquele sobrancelhudo esquisito. Permitiu-se rir de forma arrogante e olhou para a silhueta de Lee. Ficou ainda mais estressado quando percebera que a mão de Sakura entre as suas estava gelada. E isso significava medo. Fuzilou o garoto com uma bela carranca.

— Chegue perto dela mais uma vez e você é um homem morto. — a voz fria de Sasuke parecia ter abalado as estruturas de Rock Lee, que correu chorando e dizendo coisas que nenhum dos dois prestara devida atenção.

Sakura riu aliviada quando o garoto não estava mais a sua vista e saiu dos braços de Sasuke. Agora ela estava a sua frente e fitava a carranca do moreno com um sorriso divertido, enquanto o Uchiha ainda tentava se acalmar.

— Obrigada por afugentar aquele doido. — agradeceu de forma sincera. — Eu tenho medo dele.

— Hn.

A carranca de Sasuke não saía, bem como a tensão de seus músculos. Uma ideia bizarra veio na mente de Sakura. Ela riu, achando improvável. Decidiu perguntar para averiguar, contudo.

— Sasuke-kun... Você não estava com ciúmes, estava?

O moreno fechou os olhos, aparentemente procurando algum resquício de calma dentro de si. Sakura percebera, por fim, que era mesmo ciúmes. Não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira! — exclamou enquanto tocou um dos braços tensos do Uchiha. — Sério? Do Lee?

— Sakura... Você é realmente irritante. — é claro que a menina riu ainda mais.

Verdade seja dita, não havia muitas pessoas para Sasuke ter ciúmes. Sakura não tinha muitos amigos. Na verdade, sem contar com o moreno, o único amigo dela homem era Naruto. E dele era impossível ter ciúmes, ela acreditava. Mas ainda era uma escolha mais viável do que Rock Lee. O esquisito, o feioso que a matava de medo. Balançou a cabeça em negação. Segurou a mão de Sasuke mesmo que ele ainda esboçasse uma carranca.

— Vamos, a aula já vai começar. — disse com um sorriso divertido e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Finalmente o final da aula. Isso era o que passava na cabeça de Sasuke. O seu humor não estava nem um pouco bom, desde que vira Lee chacoalhando Sakura. É claro que o moreno tinha plena consciência de que a menina morria de medo daquele cara, mas não conseguia evitar de sentir raiva quando lembrava da cena. Se nunca gostou do entrosamento dos dois, mesmo quando ainda não nutria sentimentos românticos por ela, imagina agora... Sabia também que não tinha direito de cobrar nada dela, mas ainda sim repudiou o rapaz. Bufou, sentindo a culpa emanar sobre si e olhou para a rosada sorridente ao seu lado.

— Você vai me levar para casa? — ela perguntou com naturalidade.

Sasuke não entendia o bom humor da rosada, visto que ele não havia a tratado muito bem depois do caso de Lee. O que diabos ela estava aprontando? Esperou que não fosse nada relacionado a Naruto ou Suigetsu.

— Eu estava pensando em ir para a minha casa, na verdade.

— Oh. — a menina abaixou a cabeça e pela primeira vez no dia, seu sorriso sumiu.

O moreno olhou confuso para a Haruno e puxou as mãos dela, que estava indo na direção oposta de sua casa. Definitivamente tinha algo acontecendo com ela hoje.

— O que está fazendo? — indagou ainda mais confuso. — Vamos.

Olhou para o moreno que a encarava confuso. Pensou que ele quisesse sair de perto dela, mas esse não era o caso. Ao menos não parecia.

— Era... Era para eu ir junto a sua casa? — perguntou indecisa, tentando tirar o maldito sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seus lábios novamente.

Pegou o celular e logo mandou um sms para a mãe, explicando que não iria para casa agora. Sasuke olhou incrédulo para a menina. Os dois sempre passavam uma parte da tarde juntos... Qual era a dessa atitude? Suspirou.

— Você está estranha hoje. — disse por fim.

Chegaram na casa dos Uchiha em cerca de quarenta minutos a pé. Os dois andaram até o sofá da sala de estar e sentaram-se. Sasuke não havia comido no intervalo na escola e nem a rosada. Ambos haviam passado jogando conversa fiada com o loiro, que cada dia aparecia com assuntos mais estranhos e cômicos, apesar de tudo.

— Está com fome? — indagou para Sakura.

Sim, ela estava morrendo de fome. Mas não poderia dizer algo assim... Era constrangedor. Orou mentalmente para que sua barriga não roncasse alto na frente do moreno.

— Um pouco.

— Acho que tem aquelas lasanhas prontas na geladeira.

Os dois esquentaram a lasanha no microondas e depois comeram na cozinha. Do supermercado ou não, lasanha ainda era um tipo de massa extremamente atrativo e delicioso para Sakura e ela comeu com gosto. Terminando de comer, os dois jogaram os pratos na pia e voltaram para a sala após irem ao banheiro e escovarem os dentes.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — indagou Sasuke.

Sakura deu de ombros. Sentira uma vontade enorme de comer um suculento chocolate, mas não quis dizer isso para o moreno. Estava com vergonha, porque sabia que o dito cujo não comia doces e ia acabar indo comprar para ela. Chocolates... Mas esqueceu-se completamente quando sentira os lábios de Sasuke colados no seu. Entreabriu os lábios finos, dando passagem para a língua do moreno encontrar-se com as duas. Aproveitou o momento, deixando o Uchiha a conduzir e riu mentalmente pensando no quanto eles se beijavam. Ultimamente era sempre que tinham chances. Gostou disso. Colocou os braços na nuca do rapaz e sentiu os braços dele a puxarem para mais perto. As mãos de de Sasuke estavam em suas costas mas elas desciam perigosamente até o seu bumbum. Quando ele a tocou lá, sentiu uma sensação gostosa e uma estranha vontade de rir.

— Isso faz cócegas!

— Tsc, eu vou parar, então. — viu um pequeno bico formar nos lábios do Uchiha e riu.

— Eu não pedi que parasse. — explicou e beliscou a bunda do garoto que praticamente pulou assustado.

— Sakura... — disse com reprovação enquanto a menina ria com gosto.

Deu de ombros e voltou a beijar Sakura. A menina cada vez ficava mais próxima do moreno e sentiu os seios da rosada prensarem contra o seu tórax. Suspirou, sentindo "alguém" acordar e afastou-se da garota.

— O que há? — Sakura olhou confusa para ele.

Não sabia se queria ou sequer podia falar sobre isso. O fato era que estava excitado e diferente de quando eles se acertaram, sabia que agora não tinha como controlar isso. Talvez se fosse outra garota seria diferente... Mas Sakura havia tido uma experiência traumática com sexo e ele tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa agora que tivesse relação a isso. Se ela ainda tinha pesadelos, significava que não havia superado...

— Nada. — disse seco numa tentativa dela esquecer o assunto.

— Sasuke-kun... Você sente repulsa... De mim?

Olhou assustado com o que acabara de ouvir. Mas que raios de ideia maluca era essa? Sasuke pensava. Balançou a cabeça veentemente.

— Claro que não.

— Então por que se afastou? — indagou frustrada. — Não foi a primeira vez...

Respirou fundo, sabendo que agora teria sim que falar no assunto do dia da festa. Afinal, se não falasse, ela poderia continuar com aquela bobagem de ideia na cabeça.

— Eu não tenho um controle bom. — disse, rezando mentalmente que ela entendesse o que estava querendo lhe dizer.

Na verdade, ele tinha. Menos com ela. Sempre com ela.

— Uhm. Mas eu nunca pedi que se controlasse.

Viu um sorriso maroto abrindo no rosto da menina e tentou pensar em coisas nojentas para não ficar ainda mais excitado. Meias fedidas do Naruto, meias fedidas do Naruto... Focou isso na mente. Melhorou um pouco.

— Não acho que eu possa fazer isso.

— E por quê?! — Sakura ficou frustrada com a atitude do moreno.

Será que ele queria se guardar até o casamento? Mas não era possível... Pensou e pensou, mas não achou nenhuma desculpa melhor que essa.

— Sakura, não acho que seja bom para você agora. — disse e ainda viu o olhar confuso. — Sasori...

Oh, então era isso, pensou Sakura. Ela ainda tinha pesadelos com esse maldito, ainda tinha medo dele. Mas tinha diminuído drasticamente a ponto de saber separar entre Sasori e todos os outros homens, principalmente Sasuke de quem gostava tanto e ainda havia a ajudado naquele dia. Nunca sentiu medo ou repulsa pelos toques de Sasuke, sendo eles inocentes ou não.

— Não é um problema. — afirmou com um sorriso sincero no rosto. — Eu confio em você.

Podia ser cedo para um casal fazer isso, mas queria fazer com Sasuke. Ela gostava dele, confiava nele e era um homem atraente. Também seria ótimo tirar da cabeça que sua única experiência sexual fora com aquele maldito ruivo. Mas esse não era o motivo principal, claro. Se fosse, estaria usando o moreno, coisa que jamais faria.

— Sakura... — sussurrou o nome da rosada ainda temendo alguma reação traumática. — Você jura, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que você não está se sentindo mal com a possibilidade de fazermos isso?

Sakura encarou o moreno impaciente. Já havia dito que estava tudo bem, mas ele não parecia acreditar nela. Bufou, revirou os olhos e por fim decidiu falar.

— Já disse que sim. Tenho plena confiança em você e sei que você não é igual ao Sasori. — tentou dizer o nome do ruivo sem estremecer ou hesitar e pela primeira vez conseguiu. — Além do mais, eu não estou bêbada, você não está bêbado... E muito menos estamos drogados — riu com a simples e inexistente possibilidade deles usarem drogas. — Não estamos fazendo algo impensado.

— Ótimo. — declarou abrindo um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes, uma reação que Sakura jamais havia visto de Sasuke. — Porque eu já queria fazer isso a muito tempo. — e com isso, a beijou sem delongas.

— Uhmm... — grunhiu Sakura quando sentiu os frios e macios lábios de Sasuke em seu pescoço.

— Sakura, não faça esse tipo de barulho. Eu quero conseguir chegar até o meu quarto. — disse e a menina apenas riu.

Com uma quantidade exagerada de tropeços - estavam subindo as escadas enquanto se beijavam, afinal - finalmente conseguiram chegar até o quarto de Sasuke, que nem se deu o trabalho de fechar a porta. Itachi não chegaria tão cedo, de qualquer forma. Sakura jogou o menino na cama com um empurrão, fazendo-o rir. Quis tentar ser mais ousada com ele, mas a verdade era que estava nervosa. Porque era a sua segunda vez... E na primeira não se lembrava de nada - e nem queria - então era basicamente inexperiente em tudo isso.

Acabou por tirar isso da cabeça quando deitou-se ao lado do Uchiha, que não tinha lá um dos sorrisos mais puritanos. Não demorou a ficar por cima da rosada e retirar a blusa dela. Viu uma pequena tensão instalar-se no rosto de Sakura e decidiu por acalmá-la. Beijou, lambeu e chupou o pescoço da Haruno. Quando terminou de acariciar com os lábios toda a extensão de seu pescoço foi descendo os beijos molhados até chegar no colo. Entrerteu-se mais na fenda que seus seios medianos faziam até retirar - com certa dificuldade - o sutiã da garota. Sakura arfou quando sentiu a língua do moreno em seu mamilo. Sasuke sugou seu mamilo com vontade enquanto apalpava o outro seio com uma de suas mãos. A rosada sentiu uma enxurrada de sensações a pouco não tão conhecidas por ela. Cada vez o seu corpo ficava mais quente, seu sexo pulsava e ela sentiu vontade de Sasuke intensificar o ato. Arqueou o corpo para prensar mais o seu seio no moreno, que continuou o ato por um tempo. Deu um gemido de insatisfação quando Sasuke parou e puxou o garoto para mais um beijo.

Sentiu o Uchiha puxar a sua saia de pregas da escola e ficou insatisfeita ao ver que era a única seminua. Parou o beijo e tirou a camisa de Sasuke, que sorriu sacana com o ato dela e retirou as próprias calças.

— Agora sim. — aprovou risonha e ele riu também.

Voltaram a se beijar e sentiu as mãos de Sasuke passear pelo seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, aumentando ainda mais o seu tesão pelo moreno. Gemeu entre os beijos quando sentiu os dedos de Sasuke retirarem a sua calcinha e passearem pelo seu clitóris.

— Sasuke-kun... — arfou quando fora colocada no meio da cama e ele começou a dar atenção apenas ao seu sexo.

O moreno não sabia de forma especificada o que fazer, mas tinha uma boa ideia e um ótimo instinto. Circulou os dedos entre os grandes lábios de Sakura e sorriu quando sentira ela arquear ainda mais com o toque do que quando estava entretendo-se com os seios. Arredou um pouco as pernas dela e abaixou a cabeça até lá.

— Aaaah!

Sakura não lembrava de mais nada. Não se lembrava do seu nome, de que estava na cama de Sasuke e principalmente que teria muita vergonha em gemer tão alto e tantas vezes. Parecia que não tinha como ela sentir mais prazer, enganou-se redondamente ao sentir a língua de Sasuke penetrá-la, contudo.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun... — suspirou e pediu que ele continuasse aumentasse ainda mais a velocidade.

Sakura não demorou a chegar no seu ápice. Sentiu seu corpo queimar e tremer, como se estivesse em convulsão e arqueou ainda mais o corpo, finalmente entendendo que estava tendo o seu primeiro orgasmo. E oh, como aquilo era bom para ela... Sentiu algo molhado descer de sua parte íntima e Sasuke bebeu tudo com um sorriso nos lábios.

— I-isso foi... — gaguejou e depois começou a rir constrangida.

Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Era tão bom... Mas sabia que seria injusto apenas isso, pois só ela havia aproveitado o prazer e puxou Sasuke para um beijo. Sentiu um gosto peculiar vindo da boca do moreno em seus lábios - por causa do orgasmo - mas não deu muita importancia para isso. O membro duro de Sasuke encostava em suas cochas e ela decidiu que era hora de retirar a cueca box do Uchiha, que devia estar dolorido lá a essas alturas.

— Tem certeza? — indagou Sasuke mais uma vez quando a menina havia retirado a sua última peça e olhava para o seu membro ereto.

Assentiu dando um sorriso um pouco preocupado. Tinha plena confiança nele, mas por Deus, era muito grande! Respirou fundo e sentiu ele afastar mais uma vez as suas pernas das outras. Ficou deitada e ele em cima de si. Era agora ou nunca.

Segurou na garganta um pequeno gemido de dor quando sentiu o membro a invadir, mas logo a ardência - que fora pequena, até - sumiu como se nunca estivesse existido. Previu que a dor fora embora rápido porque não tinha mais um hímen para ser rompido e acenou positivamente com a cabeça quando viu o olhar interrogativo de Sasuke, como se perguntasse com o olhar se podia movimentar-se dentro dela. O moreno começou a estocá-la lentamente. A cada estocada dada, ele aumentava mais a velocidade. Sakura gemia, sentindo o prazer invadir a cada vez que ele a penetrava. O Uchiha tentava abafar os grunhidos que saia de si e a menina achava graça disso. Os dois continuavam a sentir o prazer crescer dentro deles e por vezes trocaram de posição até que Sasuke não conseguiu mais se segurar e gozou assim que escutara o gemido de êxtase que Sakura havia dado por ter derramado o seu mel de novo. Sorriu de uma forma arrogante, pensando em como tinha conseguido fazer Sakura ter um orgasmo duas vezes, sendo que até minutos atrás era virgem. Os dois deitaram-se lado a lado, mas Sasuke puxou a rosada para si e ela acomodou-se em seu tórax depois de bocejar. Mesmo sentindo seu corpo pesar, não conseguia dormir agora. Ela pensava em tudo que acabara de acontecer e sentir com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Você parece cansada. — reparou no semblante da rosada. — Não quer dormir?

A menina saiu de seus devaneios e olhou para Sasuke. O moreno olhava para ela com um sorriso calmo e terno. Sabia o que queria dizer a ele. Mesmo sendo muito cedo, mesmo sendo em um lugar e hora ruim. Mas esse era Sasuke, e Sasuke não parecia importar-se com comportamentos peculiares. Ora essa, seus melhores amigos eram Naruto e Suigetsu!

— Quero, mas estou com a cabeça cheia de reflexões. — disse com naturalidade e viu um brilho de curiosidade no olhar de Sasuke. — Eu sei bem que isso não é hora de falar, principalmente pelo que acabamos de fazer. — riu tentando não ficar ainda mais constrangida. — Mas eu te amo, Sasuke-kun. Espero que me perdoe em dizer isso logo agora.

Ficou esperando alguma reação do moreno. Mas não teve nada imediato. É claro que Sakura começou a desesperar, ainda mais porque estava deitada no peito do garoto e escutava claramente os batimentos cardíacos inconstantes e rápidos. Estaria ele arrependido, desesperado? Quase começou a chorar.

— Tsc. — tá, que reação era aquela? — Você está certa, não foi uma boa hora de dizer... Isso.

Sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Talvez fosse medo, talvez fosse tristeza. Mas havia a chance de ser raiva também. Como podia ser tão insensível? Tinha certeza de que ele nutria algo por si... Então por que disso?

— Sasuke-kun. — sua voz saira magoada.

Ela queria dizer mais, mas não tinha palavras para descrever como estava se sentindo agora. Depois de tudo...

— Eu queria que você tivesse falado isso depois que começássemos a namorar. Sabe, pra ser pelo menos um relacionamento um pouco mais normal. Mas que seja, então, se é isso o que você quer... Eu também te amo. Pra caralho.

A boca de Sakura abriu em um perfeito O. Nunca tinha visto ele falar tanto. Exceto na vez que contara sobre sua mãe na infância. Mas isso não contava, porque era um desabafo.

Eu também te amo. Pra caralho.  
Pra caralho.  
Pra. Caralho.

Franziu o cenho, absorvendo todo o acontecimento. Deu uma gargalhada bizarra, levantou-se da cama e puxou o travesseiro de Sasuke. Ele a olhou com estranheza, porém nada disse.

— Sasuke-kun... Seu... IDIOTA! — gritou a última palavra com fúria.

Bateu o travesseiro no rosto do garoto abobalhado com o acontecido. Confusão definia Sasuke no momento.

— Você...— travesseirada. — Tem ideia... — mais uma. — Do quanto... — outra. — Eu surtei com a sua reação?!

Ele olhou embabascado para a rosada irada. Não sabia se era pra responder, parecia mais uma pergunta retórica. Decidiu ficar calado, pelo seu próprio bem.

— Eu podia ter um ataque cardíaco, podia ter morrido! — dramatizou com os olhos cheios d'água.

— Sakura, se acalme. Foi só uma brincadeira... — ele olhou assustado para ela.

— EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR PORRA NENHUMA!

... Atitudes estranhas, humor variável e inconstante. Sensível, dramática, chorona e raivosa com um pingo de loucura.

— Sakura... Você está de TPM?

É claro que ele não deveria ter dito isso. Todos sabem que é uma frase proibida.

Pobre Sasuke.


	25. XXV - Almoço

— TPM? — urrou Sakura ainda mais nervosa. — POR QUE EU ESTARIA DE TPM?

Sasuke olhou tenso para a rosada, sem saber o que responder. O que ele faria agora? Como acalmá-la?

— Foi um mal entendido, acalme-se... — sussurrou para a menina.

— MAS EU TÔ CALMA!

Oh, e como estava. Sasuke levantou-se preguiçosamente da cama e puxou Sakura para si. A menina olhou interrogativa para o moreno, prestes a gritar novamente com ele.

— Claro que está. Eu só estou cansado. — deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e abraçou a menina delicadamente. — Perdão, agora vamos dormir.

A rosada olhou desconfiada para o moreno, mas ela decidiu deixar a raiva de lado no momento. Ela também estava deveras cansada e acabou por bocejar, enquanto era abraçada por Sasuke. Não sabia se era o sono ou o abraço do Uchiha,mas acabou realmente acalmando-se e quando ele deitou, ela voltou a colocar a sua cabeça em cima do peito desnudo dele. E não demoraram a adormecerem.

Sakura acordara cerca de cinco horas da tarde. Viu-se deitada sobre o tórax de Sasuke e lembrou de tudo. Eles haviam feito amor, se declarado e após isso a rosada havia tido um surto de mal humor devido a TPM. Acabaram dormindo depois disso, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. A menina olhou para o moreno que ressonava tranquilo e sorriu. Meses atrás, nunca imaginaria que iria apaixonar-se perdidamente pelo melhor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki... E fazer amor com ele.

— SANTA MÃE DE DEUS! — gritou desesperada quando lembrou-se de algo importante.

Sasuke acordou assustado com o berro da rosada que a alguns segundos estava deitada nele. Abriu os olhos cansado e confuso e viu Sakura descabelando suas madeixas róseas com os olhos arregalados.

— Sakura...? — indagou com a voz rouca de sono.

Olhou cautelosamente para a menina que surtava por um motivo que não fazia ideia. Não estranhou muito - ela estava na TPM, afinal - mas ainda sim sentiu uma curiosidade grande de descobrir o porquê disso.

— Sasuke-kun! — exclamou desesperada. — Não usamos camisinha!

Merda. Ele não havia lembrado disso na hora e aparentemente Sakura também não. Na verdade, nunca se lembraria se não fosse por ela. Agora teria que ir na farmácia e comprar uma pilula do dia seguinte.

— Vou na farmácia comprar o remédio.

Levantou-se sem vontade nenhuma da cama e procurou por suas roupas.

— Graças a Deus que lembrei. — disse ao moreno depois de tomar o remédio. — Eu estou no período fértil.

Sasuke engoliu seco só em pensar no quanto fora irresponsável. Não que não quisesse um filho, - a ideia de um filho com Sakura o agradava - mas agora seria problemático... Era muito novo.

— Hn.

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Sasuke pensava que fora até bom ir na farmácia, agora tinha seu estoque de camisinhas. Já Sakura...

— Sasuke-kun, você não vai me pedir em namoro? — indagou ao moreno que quase riu da pergunta.

É claro que ele ia. Inclusive havia comentado nesse mesmo dia com ela sobre isso, mas estava pensando em pedir num momento mais agradável. Desistiu disso e olhou divertido para ela.

— Eu preciso mesmo pedir? — sentiu-se constrangido ao dizer isso.

— Que romantismo exagerado, Sasuke-kun. Acho que vou vomitar. — ironizou e o menino deu de ombros.

— Acostume-se com isso. — disse incomodado. — Não sou acostumado a fazer esses tipos de coisa.

Nunca fora acostumado a gesto de afetos exagerados, assim como o irmão e o falecido pai. Sua mãe era bem grudenta quando ainda vivia, mas mães são exceções, pensou Sasuke. Gostava muito de Sakura, mas não sentia-se a vontade para fazer declarações românticas como existia em abundância nos livros.

— É brincadeira. — disse para o moreno. — Eu não me importo. — continuou a olhar para o menino que cada vez ficava mais angustiado sem a sua resposta.

Sasuke não tinha pedido, mas a garota o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que a pergunta que ele fez era como se fosse um pedido nas entrelinhas. Riu um pouco da expressão engraçada que o moreno fazia.

— Eu aceito, aliás.

Sakura havia acabado de escutar a campainha da sua casa tocar. Tinha certeza de que era Sasuke, uma vez que ele iria almoçar na sua residência, a pedido de Kizashi. A rosada, assim que fora embora, contou aos seus pais que estava namorando com Sasuke. Sua mãe não havia ficado muito surpresa, visto que os dois andavam muito agarrados ultimamente, mas seu pai ficou surpreso. Jamais imaginaria que sua filhinha já estivesse com um homem em sua vida, fora ele. O patriarca engoliu todo o ciúmes - depois de ver o olhar fulminante de sua esposa - e disse para a filha que estava tudo bem, desde que ela seguisse duas regras e concedesse um pedido a ele. As regras seriam de sempre lhe dar satisfação quando saísse com o namorado e que continuasse com seu juízo. E quanto ao pedido... Era para ela trazer o tal Sasuke - que apenas Mebuki conhecia - para um almoço.

— Espero que meu pai não invente de fazer nenhuma gracinha... — pensou alto antes de abrir a porta.

Como o esperado, encontrou Sasuke em frente a sua casa a esperando. Ele usava uma blusa azul escura e uma calça jeans preta e parecia um pouco distraído. Sorriu para o moreno e indicou que entrasse na casa.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. — disse sorridente ao namorado.

Ele tirou as mãos de dentro do bolso e olhou para a rosada que parecia tranquila. O moreno não tinha resquícios de tensão em sua face, mas por dentro estava bastante nervoso. Não sabia como era o pai de Sakura e esperava que ele fosse uma pessoa fácil de lidar como a mãe Mebuki. Tentou sorrir - mas nem mesmo um repuxar dos lábios havia sido feito - e seguiu Sakura pela casa dela.

— Hn, bom dia.

Não havia demorado a dar de cara com os pais da namorada. Sasuke olhou para os dois parecendo tranquilo e fez o seu máximo para dar um sorriso de lado - que por sorte dessa vez havia saído descente - e fora correspondido por ambos. Sakura não conseguiu não sorrir com a cena.

— Pai, esse é o Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, esse é Kizashi, meu pai. — indicou o pai com um leve inclinar da cabeça. — A minha mãe você já conhece...

A menina sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta de si. Ela sabia que o normal seria Sasuke estar nervoso e não ela... Mas queria muito que os três desse certo. Olhou de esguelha para o garoto que mantinha uma expressão neutra.

— É um prazer, Kizashi-san. — a menina se segurou para não arregalar os olhos.

Sasuke nunca chamava ninguém com honoríficos. Ninguém mesmo, de acordo com o que havia visto e Naruto, que o conhecia desde sempre. Riu mentalmente pensando na expressão que ele faria quando ela gozasse com a cara dele por isso. Estaria ele com medo de seu pai?

Por outro lado, Kizashi havia aprovado a educação do garoto. Não eram íntimos, por isso seria estranho ele o tratar de outra forma. Viu o garoto estender a mão para si e apertou dando um sorriso sincero - embora ainda não estivesse acostumado com a ideia de compartilhar sua filha - para o namorado da sua menina.

— É um prazer, Sasuke. — outra vez a rosada segurou para não rir com a voz exageradamente grossa e rígida do pai.

Francamente... Sakura pensava com uma desaprovação vista em seu rosto.

Mesmo que ninguém tenha percebido, Sasuke não achou ruim ouvir a voz do patriarca da casa sair rígido. De certa forma lembrara de seu pai, que sempre falava assim, quando ainda era vivo... Tentou tirar seus pensamentos de seus pais, sem sucesso. Estariam eles felizes por ter encontrado alguém que gostasse muito? Sua mãe ficaria com ciúmes a primeiro momento e depois gostaria da ideia por não ter uma filha menina, como ela sempre mostrou querer? Queria muito saber as reações, embora fosse impossível.

— É um prazer revê-la, Mebuki-san. — cumprimentou a matriarca dando um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo-a dar uma risadinha.

— Ótimo ver você novamente, Sasuke! Mas não precisa dessa formalidade toda não! — ralhou com o garoto como se o conhecesse desde sempre, coisa típica de mães. — E você, Kizashi. — olhou feio para o marido que ainda sentava ao seu lado no sofá da casa. — Não finja ser sério apenas para amedrontar o garoto! Deus sabe que você é um palhaço irreversível... — suspirou fazendo a sua filha rir e deixar o marido vermelho de vergonha do comentário.

O pai de Sakura resmungou algo inteligível e olhou feio para a mulher, que fez o mesmo. Sakura balançou a cabeça em negação, sabendo o que iria acontecer. Os dois começariam as discussões completamente sem sentido - não era realmente uma briga, mas ainda sim seria constrangedor fazer isso em frente ao seu namorado - e ela ficaria zangada.

— Você quer acabar com a minha moral diante do garoto, Mebuki? — reclamou Kizashi suspirando devido a atitude de sua esposa.

Ele a amava muito, mas ainda sim irritava-se constantemente com algumas de suas ações. Era normal um pai querer ser respeitado pelo namorado da filha, certo? Cruzou os braços enfurecido.

— Moral? — indagou a mãe com um sorriso cínico. — Nunca vi isso em você.

E então os dois começaram a discutir sobre assuntos que nenhum dos dois adolescentes presentes estavam entendendo. Mas mesmo que não entendessem nada, cada um já tinha uma opinião formada sobre a atitude dos dois. Sakura estava a ponto de avançar e dar uma voadora em seus pais por envergonhá-la na frente de Sasuke. Ela nem ao menos conseguia olhar para o rosto do moreno. Já ele estava divertindo-se com todo o acontecimento. Seus pais também haviam tido vários momentos semelhantes, devido a sua mãe caçoar ou simplesmente estar estressada com a vida. Isso fez o Uchiha sentir uma enorme nostalgia e ele acabou sorrindo sem nem ao menos perceber o ato.

— Eu e o Sasuke-kun vamos subir. — disse para os pais que continuavam a discordar de assuntos desconhecidos pelos garotos. — Mamãe, não se esqueça do almoço.

Dito isso, a rosada puxou o braço do moreno com mais força do que deveria - e ele fez uma breve careta por isso - e subiu as escadas de sua casa até o seu quarto. Quando chegou, jogou-se contra a cama e fechou os olhos tentando encarar Sasuke sem estar muito envergonhada.

— Sasuke-kun? — indagou assustada para o moreno que ainda sorria. — Você não está bravo com o que acabou de acontecer? — perguntou incerta.

— Por que eu estaria? — olhou para a menina com uma expressão confusa. — Isso é nostálgico, de certa forma.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os dois. Sakura não sabia o que responder, temendo chatear o garoto que a pouco havia perdido os pais. Já o Uchiha, simplesmente não tinha mais nada para dizer e gostava de ficar em silêncio, não se incomodando nem um pouco com a falta de resposta.

— Sakura! — escutaram o grito de Kizashi do andar de baixo. — Espero que a porta do quarto esteja aberta!

Os dois riram com o comentário do pai ciumento. Se ele ao menos soubesse... A menina balançou a cabeça ainda rindo e olhou divertida para Sasuke, que agora estava sentado na beirada da sua cama.

— Quer arriscar? — indagou para o moreno.

Sasuke olhou para a rosada com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Ele não era experiente nesse quesito de conversa - e por sorte sabia que Sakura também era - e assim não sabia exatamente uma resposta plausível. Optou por ser cínico.

— Fechar a porta?

Sakura riu com o comentário falsamente inocente do moreno. Ela puxou ele para si e beijou-lhe nos lábios.

— Algo melhor. — disse e não hesitou a colar os lábios nos de Sasuke novamente.

Sasuke ainda estava assustado com a rapidez que o relacionamento de Sakura e dele estava acontecendo. Havia pouco tempo que eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez e já estavam namorando, já haviam feito aquilo e confessado que amavam-se. Era tudo sincero, é claro, mas a falta de demora e a intensidade de tudo o deixava apreensivo, como se tudo fosse desmoronar, já que o relacionamento havia sido construído com muita rapidez.

— E então, Sasuke? O que achou da comida? — indagou Mebuki sorridente.

— Estava ótima. — respondeu sincero.

Deu graças a deus que a mãe de Sakura cozinhava bem como ela e que também fez um prato que ele gostava muito - macarrão ao molho pardo com muitos tomates. Suspeitou que Sakura havia falado sobre os seus gostos culinários.

— Está vendo só, Kizashi? Você é a única pessoa que reclama da minha comida! — acusou a loira cruzando os braços.

Ele deu um riso sem graça para a acusação da sua esposa. Ele amava a comida de Mebuki, apenas reclamava as vezes para implicar com ela.

— Sua comida é boa, mas você tem que concordar comigo que as vezes fica muito salgada. Não é mesmo, Sakura? — a rosada revirou os olhos enquanto os seus pais olhavam para ela esperando uma resposta.

— Não comecem a brigar de novo, pelo amor de Deus! — disse depois de bufar.

— Não estamos brigando, querida. É apenas um choque de ideias...

Era só o que faltava, essa era a frase que pairava na mente da filha dos Haruno. Olhou feio para a mãe que apenas ignorou o ato da filha.

— Não nos olhe assim... — suspirou o senhor Haruno para a filha. — Isso é completamente normal. Seus pais faziam isso também, certo, Sasuke?

Sakura olhou chocada para o pai, temendo uma reação tristonha do namorado. Ela pegou as mãos do namorado por debaixo da mesa e ele a apertou, como se estivesse afirmando que estava bem com tudo isso. Virou seu rosto para o moreno, que tinha um pequeno esboço de sorriso no rosto.

— Sim, eles faziam. — a voz de Sasuke, sem ele perceber, saira cheia de nostalgia.

Acabou tocando a família dos Haruno com um simples comentário e com isso finalmente Kizashi deixou seu ciúme da filha para o lado e acabou sentindo compaixão pelo moreno. Já Mebuki, segurou-se para não chorar.

— Está vendo, Sakura? Sem drama. — disse o pai da menina.

Sakura ficou feliz por ver a suavidade na voz de seu pai, que parecia ter esquecido que precisava de engrossar a voz. Depois disso viu que a barreira do ciúme desnecessário dele havia caído, ao menos um pouco, e contratou que não precisava mais ficar apreensiva com o desenrolar do relacionamento de seu pai com Sasuke. Tudo ia ficar bem.


	26. XXVI - Não vou a lugar nenhum sem você

_**~ Aproximadamente um ano e meio depois ~**_

Sakura arrumava seu vestido verde para a formatura da escola com um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Fazia tempos que essa expressão ficava com ela. A menina sentia orgulho em dizer que depois um ano já quase não se lembrava de ter conhecido Sasori e ele ter feito o que fez... Sem pesadelos, sem tremores e como sua mãe dizia: sem crises de agressão. Isso tudo graças ao fato da psicóloga, Sasuke, Naruto e até mesmo Naruko e Karin ter ajudado ela.

— Mãe, você pode me ajudar a fechar o vestido? — indagou alto para que sua mãe a escutasse do andar debaixo.

— Claro querida!

Não demorou a escutar o barulho de pés com chinelo subindo a escada de sua casa. Mebuki entrou no quarto da sua filha sem cerimônias e não demorou a fechar o vestido tomara que caia esverdeado de sua filha que lhe caia tão bem.

— Que horas o Sasuke vai te buscar? — perguntou a mãe com um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto.

Sakura trincou os dentes com a pergunta. Estava atrasada, afinal, já eram quase nove e meia.

— Daqui a dez minutos. — suplicou mentalmente para que sua mãe não desse algum tipo de sermão nela pela demora.

E parece que funcionou, porque Mebuki começou a rir. Pousou uma de suas mãos no ombro da filha com um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto.

— Eu também vivia atrasando Kizashi. — confidenciou com um sorriso sonhador. — Sasuke também reclama?

Sakura suspirou ao ouvir o que Mebuki havia dito. Ela não vivia atrasando seu pai apenas antigamente... De qualquer forma, decidiu que não falaria isso para a matriarca, afinal, queria a ajuda dela para terminar de arrumar suas madeixas róseas.

— Não realmente... Mas ele faz uma carranca as vezes. — contou para a sua mãe que deu uma risadinha. — Mudando de assunto, você pode me ajudar com o cabelo?

— Mas é claro.

Quando entrou no carro de Sasuke, Sakura viu sua mãe aproximar-se da janela do lado em que ela estava. Sua mãe sorria de um modo estranho e sentiu-se deveras incomodada.

— Juízo, garota. — piscou para a filha.

Sakura colocou suas mãos em seu peito esquerdo, dramatizando teatralmente. Olhou para a sua progenitora com os olhos arregalados e sorriu.

— Eu sempre tenho.

Fora a vez da mãe sorrir mais. Olhou para a filha desdenhando de todos os esconderijos daqueles comprimidos.

— Sabe Sakura... — começou a falar aumentando o sorriso. — Os anticoncepcionais escondidos no seu guarda roupa diz o contrário. — confidenciou no ouvido da rosada. — Até mais queridos! Divirtam-se!

Dito isso, a loira entrou em sua casa e deixou os dois a sós dentro do carro. Sakura mantinha os olhos arregalados e até mesmo ficara um pouco pálida.

— O que a sua mãe disse? — Sasuke olhou preocupado para a sua namorada, que mantinha-se em choque enquanto ele dirigia até o local da formatura.

A menina olhou para o moreno que parecia preocupado - e estava - com a sua atitude e deu um sorriso amarelo. Colocou uma de suas mãos no próprio colo, pensando se falaria ou não.

— Você não iria querer saber. — disse para o moreno.

— SAKURA-CHAN, TEME! — era óbvio que Naruto iria estar histérico no dia de sua formatura.

O loiro sorria de orelha a orelha perto de sua quase namorada Hinata. Finalmente o loiro estaria livre das suas obrigações escolares e isso era como um presente dos deuses para ele. Sakura e Sasuke cumprimentaram o amigo com um leve aceno.

— Usuratonkachi. — o moreno abriu um sorriso debochado e a rosada já imaginou que viria provocação. — Você realmente passou da recuperação? Isso, com certeza, é algo maior que um milagre.

Sakura e até mesmo Hinata desataram a rir do comentário ácido sobre loiro, que abriu uma carranca para os três que ousaram zoar com os seus esforços. Ele apontou seu dedo indicador para o Uchiha acusadoramente.

— Seu bastardo! Eu estudei para caramba, sabia? — disse indignado para seu amigo. — E vocês duas me ajudaram, não deveriam estar rindo! — reclamou. — Sakura-chan, Hinata... Vocês viram o quanto eu esforcei!

Sakura riu com gosto e decidiu irritar o loiro um pouquinho mais. Ele realmente havia esforçado - do jeito dele - mas como o Uzumaki vivia a irritando, porque não poderia fazer isso também?

— Eu vi esforço... Se isso significar dormir noventa e nove por cento do tempo em que eu e Hinata te ajudava. — Sasuke soltou uma curta risada, aprovando a provocação para com o loiro.

O rosto do garoto começou a ficar vermelho de raiva e todos sabiam que em questão de segundos ele iria gritar com a amiga, por causa da brincadeira. Hinata já começava a pensar em algo que poderia acalmar o seu amado, enquanto o casal apenas achava graça da situação.

— SAKURA-CHAN! — repreendeu Naruto indignado.

Sasuke indicou com a cabeça uma parte mais reservada do salão de festas da formatura deles. Era uma parte ao ar livre, sem músicas e com quase ninguém.

— Vamos, antes que ele nos deixe com dor de cabeça. — puxou delicadamente Sakura entrelaçando a sua mão na dela e foram em direção ao lugar, deixando Naruro a sós com a já formada Hinata.

Sentaram-se em um banco esbranquiçado que havia no local entre algumas árvores de porte médio. O silêncio era confortável para Sasuke, mas ele sabia que isso não demoraria a acabar. Sakura gostava de falar muito, não que ele se incomodasse realmente com isso.

— Nós não vamos dançar? — indagou a rosada para o moreno que olhava com tranquilidade para as estrelas.

Sasuke franziu o cenho sentindo o incômodo de apenas pensar em dançar. Suspirou olhando para a namorada, que o observava com esperança.

— Sakura, eu não danço.

A menina bufou. Sabia muito bem que essa seria a resposta dele, mas não custava nada tentar... Ela também não era muito fã de danças e não era muito boa nisso, mas gostaria de ter vários momentos guardados de sua formatura com Sasuke. Algo que poderia contar aos seus futuros netos.

— Chato. — reclamou, mamas agora já sorria. — Queria ter bons momentos com você na nossa formatura...

A menina sentiu os braços do Uchiha envolverem em si. Sorriu mentalmente, sentindo-se vitoriosa, afinal, isso era prova de que sua frase havia o afetado. Olhou de esguelha para ele, e viu que Sasuke sorria de canto.

— Não seja irritante. — disse ainda com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Dançar não é a única coisa que podemos fazer...

Sakura enganara-se achando que havia conseguido o que queria, porque a frase de Sasuke havia a dobrado. Ela deu um sorriso para ele, porque o que ele tinha dito era verdade. Não era necessário dançar para divertir-se.

— Você tem razão. — concordou. — Mas o que podemos fazer, exatamente?

O moreno ponderou sobre o que fariam nessa festa. Verdade seja dita, ele não gostava desse tipo de evento, apenas estava nele porque Sakura havia pedido. De qualquer forma, não era como se ele fosse fazer a noite dela ruim só porque isso não era a sua praia.

— Já zoamos com o Naruto. — disse e ela concordou, divertida. — Isso é algo que vale a pena.

Sakura pensou em algo que poderiam fazer, também. Afinal, não era apenas Sasuke que escolheria... Sabia que as opções dele eram limitadas.

— Também podemos, mais tarde, entrar no salão e rir da cara de quem está ficando bêbado e vai fazer vexame. Inclusive eu tenho certeza de que o Naruto vai ser um deles. — sabia que ficaria com pena da Hinata, mas seria mesmo engraçado.

— Com certeza, isso é a cara daquele dobe.

Riram imaginando o escândalo que o loiro poderia fazer por alguns instantes e depois voltaram a pensar. O que mais tinha para fazer em uma festa assim?

— Mas por agora vamos ficar sozinhos. — virou-se para Sasuke, que agora tirara os braços sobre ela.

— Hn, parece bom. — dito isso, ele mesmo deu a iniciativa e puxou a namorada para um beijo intenso.

E que ninguém os perturbe agora.

— Sakura, chegou uma carta para você! — ouviu sua mãe informar em um grito.

A Haruno acordou assustada e desorientada, afinal, havia chegado da festa de formatura cerca de quatro horas da manhã. Levantou-se e pegou o celular para ver as horas. Uma e treze. Suspirou e desceu as escadas do jeito que estava.

— Nossa, você está parecendo um zumbi. — disse para a filha que tinha uma enorme olheira debaixo dos olhos.

— Eu acabei de acordar, né. — resmungou mal humorada.

— Olha o jeito que você fala com a sua mãe! — repreendeu a loira com as mãos na cintura. — Toma a carta. — entregou para uma rosada sonolenta.

Ela pegou a carta e imediatamente sentiu seu estômago revirar de ansiedade. Era a carta da faculdade de medicina da capital. A melhor do país. Teria ela sido aceita? Respirou fundo, rezou mentalmente e depois abriu sem cerimônias.

 _" Srta. **Sakura Haruno** ,_

 _Em nome da Faculdade Federal de Tokyo, com prazer informamos de que você fora admitida no curso de Medicina (...) "_

A menina não sabia como reagir direito sem parecer uma louca, então decidiu agir pelo menos uma vez como o seu amigo loiro. Deu um grito de satisfação.

— MÃE, EU PASSEI! EU PASSEI! — gritou e depois começara a dar pulinhos de felicidade, com os olhos cheios de água.

Escutou os passos apressados de sua mãe voltando até si e sentira ser abraçada com força por ela. Abriu os olhos e não conseguiu segurar mais o choro quando vira a própria mãe emocionada.

— Isso é ótimo, filha! O Sasuke e o Naruto ficarão muito orgulhosos de você, também. KIZASHI VENHA AQUI!

Mas o sorriso de Sakura murchou ao escutar sua mãe. Sabia que Naruto continuaria na cidade e quanto a Sasuke... Bem, ele já estava ajudando o irmão na empresa dos pais... E provavelmente ficaria por aqui também. Ela não poderia deixar de lado o seu sonho, mas não sabia como sobreviver mais sem Sasuke ao seu lado. E sabia que isso era recíproco.

— O que aconteceu? — sentiu o rosto cheio de preocupação de Sasuke a observar detalhadamente, imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo. — Você passou mal por causa de ontem?

Sakura não havia bebido nada alcoólico o suficiente para que estivesse de ressaca, então jamais poderia dar essa desculpa, mesmo que Sasuke não parecesse se lembrar desse detalhe. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Queria contar, mas tinha receio de como ele ficaria. Jamais terminaria com o garoto, e se ele não quisesse um relacionamento a distância desistiria do seu sonho.

— Eu... Passei na faculdade de Tokyo. — despejou de uma vez, antes que enlouquecesse.

O garoto olhara confuso para a rosada, que parecia não estar feliz como deveria sentir-se depois de realizar o seu sonho. Ele decidiu inclinar gentilmente a cabeça da namorada com a mão para que ela olhasse para ele.

— E como isso não seria bom?

— Sasuke-kun... O que vai ser da gente? — perguntou desesperada. — Tokyo é bem longe de Konoha...

O Uchiha sentiu vontade de rir. Não tinham conversado muito sobre isso - a menina não parecia muito a vontade, afinal - então ela talvez não soubesse de nada.

— Sakura, eu vou com você.

Sakura ficou dois exatos segundos sem reação, tentando assimilar o que ele havia dito. Não conseguiu segurar um belo sorriso e abraçou o namorado apertado.

— Sasuke-kun! — exclamou feliz. — Isso é sério? E a sua empresa?

— Pensei que você soubesse... — comentou ainda com a menina em seus braços. — Eu até combinei com seu pai que iríamos morar juntos. E além do mais, é claro que a empresa também está em Tokyo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos com o que acabara de escutar. Esse dia estava sendo uma caixinha de surpresas.

— Meu pai deixou?! — indagou incrédula.

— É. — concordou com a pergunta. — Porque eu disse para ele que ia te pedir em casamento, você sabe.

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem intensamente com a outra revelação. Que dia era esse, por Deus? Sentiu os olhos marejarem.

— Você disse isso para o meu pai. — ele concordou. — E ele aceitou. — acenou positivamente para ela de novo. — Espera... Você tá me pedindo em casamento?!

Sakura saiu do abraço e olhou para os olhos negros de Sasuke. O garoto não sustentou o olhar e abaixou os olhos para o chão.

— O que você acha? — resmungou envergonhado.

— SIM! — exclamou feliz. — Aí a gente fica noivo até os vinte anos e casamos na igreja perto de casa, aquela com a escadaria enorme! Depois teremos uma festa de arromba naquele mesmo salão da nossa formatura, porque ele é o melhor de Konoha e voltamos para Tokyo... Aí a gente forma e fazemos uma linda filha!

Sasuke sentiu um baque enorme quando escutara Sakura tagarelando. Ele não se importava de casar cedo, na verdade queria que ela fosse só dela o mais rápido possível. Mas a quantidade de coisas que a rosada havia dito deixou o menino tonto. Uma filha, uma família... Sim, ele queria isso.

— Claro, como você quiser. — disse por fim, afinal, ele não se importava muito com detalhes de como seria. — E Sakura... Você está saindo demais com o Naruto. Isso deve explicar a histeria.

A menina riu do comentário do namorado e o abraçou novamente, sem ficar incomodada com o que ele havia dito. Porque era verdade.

— Finalmente vamos até Tokyo para conhecer o nosso apartamento! — exclamou Sakura feliz, depois de um mês que havia sido aprovada na faculdade.

Eles haviam acabado de entregar a bagagem e já estavam quase entrando no avião em direção a Tokyo. Sakura estava muito animada e agitada, diferente de um certo moreno.

— Hn.

— Você não parece muito animado. — constatou o óbvio, ficando confusa com o comportamento dele.

Sasuke não era do tipo animado, é claro. Mas ele estava deveras entediado para quem ia para a capital conhecer a nova casa...

— Já fui a Tokyo várias vezes. — explicou para a rosada.

Depois disso, os dois entraram no avião. Sakura com um sorriso no rosto e o Uchiha entediado. A menina estava em um estado avançado de euforia, porque também nunca tinha andado de avião. Ela sentou ao lado se Sasuke no avião e segurou a mão dele.

— Nem acredito que você vai comigo. — alargou ainda mais o sorriso, se é que era possível.

O moreno suspirou com a constatação dela. Ele já não conseguia mais sem ficar sem Sakura, e ele sabia muito bem que ela tinha plena consciência disto.

— Sakura, eu não vou a nenhum lugar sem você. — sussurrou esperando que ninguém mais além de Sakura estivesse ouvindo isso, porque era algo embaraçoso para ele.

A rosada sabia que isso era um tipo de declaração nas entrelinhas, porque era isso que Sasuke fazia. Ele quase nunca dizia nas palavras literalmente, não que ela ligasse. Deu um selinho nele e afastou-se antes que o avião decolasse e ela ficasse assustada.

— Sasuke-kun, eu te amo! — disse diante a declaração peculiar do Uchiha.

— Humpf, eu sei... — virou o rosto para a janela do avião, mas Sakura sabia que era apenas vergonha.

E decolaram em direção a Tokyo, seguindo suas vidas de adulto. Mas isso já é outra história.


	27. Epílogo

— Então quer dizer que vocês dois finalmente casaram-se, priminha? — a voz de Karin soou pelo salão de festas onde era comemorada a união de Naruko e Itachi. — Tem certeza de que não está grávida e está dando um golpe do baú? — alfinetou a loira que olhou feio para a ruiva de quateo olhos.

Hinata e Sakura desataram a rir da conversa das duas primas. A única que ainda não era casada - pelo menos até ontem - era Naruko e o trio, que amava muito implicar uma com as outras, simplesmente não deixavam a loira em paz por isso. A nova Uchiha piscou os olhos azuis irritada, mas não ousou fazer escândalo no próprio casamento.

— Vocês todas são umas cretinas. — acusou com uma expressão azeda em seu rosto completamente maquiado. — Não sei porque tanta zoação por isso... — resmungou indignada, enquanto o quarteto entrava em uma sala particular do salão para que Naruko pudesse trocar o vestido para a festa. — Pessoas normais não noivam com dezoito anos. — olhou acusadoramente para a rosada, que apenas riu do comentário sem dar muita importância. — E eu tenho apenas vinte e seis! Estou até nova para casar, ora essa. — o trio riu da loira que ainda parecia incomodada pela brincadeira.

— Eu e Hinata casamos com vinte e três e a Sakura com vinte. — disse Karin rindo da prima. — Então, para o nosso grupo de amigas a média é casar-se com vinte e três, faça a média. — pediu e a loira começara a contar nos dedos como uma criança. — A média é vinte e três. Resumindo a história: A Sakura casou bebê e você casou coroa.

— Ei, eu estou grávida, não me insulte! — reclamou Sakura Uchiha para a ruiva que apenas riu em resposta.

A loira arregalou os olhos assustada e depois deixou a irritação dominar seu ser. Não queria berrar como se não houvesse o amanhã, mas sua prima havia passado dos limites. A rosada queria xingar mais Karin por ter implicado com ela também, mas decidiu que Naruko faria isso melhor que ela, então ficou calada.

— COROA? EU NÃO TENHO NEM TRINTA ANOS, SUA IMBECIL! — gritou fazendo o trio restante rir como se não houvesse amanhã.

Hinata, vendo que não pararia a gritaria se ela não intervisse - visto que a rosada não falaria nada, já que amava ver as brigas insanas das primas - decidiu dizer algo importante, para que elas parassem de ser crianças.

— Falando nisso, Naruko... — começou a dizer para a nova Uchiha, que ainda olhava feio para a esposa de Suigetsu. — Como foi que ele te pediu em casamento?

Os olhos azuis cheios de raiva de Naruko transformaram-se como água para o vinho quando escutou o que a morena havia indagado. Fechou os olhos, divertida e lembrou-se do dia. Riu sozinha e o trio de amigas que a fitava, esperando a resposta, aumentaram a curiosidade.

— Oh, mas essa é uma história bem ridícula... Aquele idiota...

 _ **Aproximadamente nove meses atrás...**_

Naruko e Itachi estavam conversando tranquilamente no novo apartamento em que a loira havia comprado para morar. Adorava morar com os tios, é claro, mas não poderia simplesmente viver para sempre nas custas dos outros. A sua nova moradia era algo simples e compacta, perfeita para a Uzumaki, que morria de preguiça de limpar e arrumar as coisas.

— Bateu uma fome aqui... — comentou o moreno para a namorada enquanto ela continuava a tagarelar sobre o seu novo trabalho.

Ela olhou desconfiada para o Uchiha, que jamais comentava esse tipo de coisa. Se ele quisesse algo ele apenas pegava na casa dela e pronto, não tinham nenhum tipo de frescura. Franziu o cenho e apontou para ele.

— Você tem mão, né? Então abre a geladeira, porra! — resmungou para o moreno que riu, como sempre, da reação exagerada de Naruko.

Ele coçou a nuca sem realmente saber como contornar essa situação e então lembrou que poderia simplesmente implorar até que ela fosse para ele. Deu um sorriso de canto - coisa típica de sua família - e fez o maior olhar de cachorro abandonado para a namorada.

— Não, eu não vou! — Naruko cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios enquanto olhava com raiva para o moreno, já sabendo o que ele queria.

Itachi continuou com o olhar suplicante para a loira sem dizer nada, até que por fim ela levantou-se e fora até a geladeira para pegar umas suculentas cozinhas de microondas. É claro que a loira havia levado uma surpresa e tanto quando na verdade a sua geladeira estava vazia, exceto por uma caixinha de veludo vermelha aberta com um anel cuja pedra era gigante e de diamante.

— Mas o quê?!

 _ **Atualmente.**_

— MEU DEUS DO CÉU! — exclamou Sakura assustada, sentindo um líquido sair de sua calcinha.

— Eu sei, né? Muito idiota... — comentou Naruko satisfeita com a reação da amiga.

— Não é isso! A Sarada tá nascendo!

As três mulheres ao redor da rosada começaram a se desesperar, sem saber realmente o que fazer no momento. Karin era jornalista, Hinata dava aulas de literatura e Naruko era engenheira elétrica, resumindo: nenhuma das três tinha afinidade nenhuma para coisas biológicas, como essa. A rosada começou a ficar ofegante e pediu para deitar no pequeno sofá que residia no cômodo.

— E-eu... Vou chamar o Sasuke. — disse Hinata e logo saiu do quarto.

Ninguém culparia a coitada. Ela tinha muito medo de sangue e provavelmente pioraria a situação de Sakura. Mas em contrapartida, ela jogara toda a responsabilidade nas duas primas que quase nunca tinham isso na personalidade.

— Gente, rápido! Precisamos de um médico! — exclamou Karin.

— Mas a Sakura que é a única médica dessa festa, porra! — gritou Naruko completamente desesperada. — SAKURA UCHIHA EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI GANHAR UM FILHO NO MEIO DA FESTA DO MEU CASAMENTO!

Sakura começou a sentir mais inquieta com os movimentos que percebia em sua barriga. Olhou exasperada para Naruko, que parecia ainda mais desesperada do que ela.

— Não é algo que eu possa controlar... Vocês precisam de água e panos. — começou a dar instruções.

Não queria perder sua preciosa filha, a sua nova razão de viver e a consequência do seu amor por Sasuke. Como em um passe de mágica, escutou a porta ser aberta com uma certa agressão, mostrando ser Sasuke com um semblante completamente preocupado.

— Sakura! — ele exclamou aflito. — Precisamos te levar para um médico!

Ela sorriu para ele, tentando deixá-lo mais calmo, mas não funcionou. Pediu para Naruko novamente panos e bastante água e tornou a olhar para o seu marido.

— Não vai dar tempo. — disse. — Além do mais, acabei de olhar a dilatação e dá para fazer um parto natural aqui mesmo, mas eu preciso de você. E de Karin.

Sasuke não sabia absolutamente nada de medicina, apenas algumas poucas coisas que sua esposa comentava ocasionalmente com ele, mas sabia que nesse momento ela diria tudo o que fazer e ele o faria com o seu melhor.

— Sasuke, olhe para mim. — ela percebera que mesmo com tudo que tinha falado, ele ainda parecia muito preocupado. — Vai dar tudo certo. Eu prometo. — e sorrira para o marido.

Apesar de tudo, Sakura não estava tão surpresa com o nascimento repentino e um pouco desesperador de Sarada, pois o relacionamento dela e de Sasuke sempre fora assim. Intenso em meio a vários problemas e tragédias, mas no final sempre dava tudo certo. E agora não seria diferente.


End file.
